Rules
by Lady Karai
Summary: L gets a second chance, but there are rules he must follow and a familiar intruder has appeared to test his resolve and his ingenuity. Ep. 25 spoilers. L versus Light. Not slash. Alternate Timeline. Post Yotsuba. Pre Mello&Near.
1. Prologue

**Rules**

**Description**: L is given a second chance at life, but there are certain rules he must follow. Such conditions would normally be hardly worth mentioning for the former detective, but an unwelcome person from his past quickly appears to test his resolve.

**Disclaimer**: The last time I checked, my name was not Tsugumi Ohba or Takeshi Obata. Ergo, _Death Note_ is not mine.

A/N: Well, I'm trying something different: working on two fics at once. Before now I haven't bothered starting a new one until the current one is completed because I know that the quality of my writing decreases when I have multiple projects. However, I figured I should challenge myself. This will also be my first fic that isn't based on a video game (I'm branching out. Be proud of me.) so it's a double challenge.

My thanks to ParisWriter for first getting me into _Death Note_. Love you, Paris.

* * *

**Prologue**

_Your request is not an original one._

"I imagine not."

_Millions have made it. As to having it granted, only a select few have even been considered._

He did not reply. Merely waited for the voice to speak again.

_There are rules_, it said.

"Of course."

_They are strict. The slightest infraction will result in immediate retrieval._

"I will follow them."

The voice seemed to consider this. He could almost feel an aura of amusement around him.

_Such confidence. Many have made the same claim only to fail._

"I will follow them," he repeated.

_I see._ A long pause. _Then you have one year._

He nodded, pleased. "And at the end of a year?"

This time, he knew he felt the other smiling. _Who knows? No one has ever made it that long._

xXx

The short, middle-aged woman pushed open the door to the homeless shelter with a small sigh. Coming home from vacation was always hard. Her brain never wanted to admit that it was time to give up being pampered and instead settle back into real life. She could still hear the buzz of Italian around her, could still see the beautiful architecture when she closed her eyes. She sighed again as she moved into the room. Oh well, time to let it go.

"Julie!" A pretty young woman waved and was soon sprinting towards her, followed by a taller young man. The girl skidded to a halt before her and smiled up with dancing eyes. "Welcome back! How was Florence?"

"Beautiful," Julie answered. "Wish I had never left."

"Man, someday I wanna travel like you and Rich do," the boy half-whined, running a hand through his dark hair. He shook his head as if remembering. "Oh yeah, I never got to congratulate you guys before you left."

"Yeah," the girl added, her blonde hair bouncing as she nodded. "Congrats on twenty years, Julie!"

"Thank you, Mark, Annie." She lifted her head slightly and ran her eyes over the room. Her mind quickly calculated the number of needy patrons and the much smaller number of volunteers. "We should all get to work now," she concluded.

"Okay."

"Yeah, sure."

Half an hour later, Julie had completely reaccustomed herself to her normal life. It helped that her real job would not start up again until September and that she enjoyed this volunteer work so much. Smiling, she dished out another plate and handed it to the tired-looking man in front of her. His return smile was a sight that she cherished. Next to her, Annie bounced a baby on her hip while simultaneously chatting to the child's young mother and packing up a box of food and supplies for them to take. Mark had wandered off to help a few patrons fill out employment applications, and other volunteers moved back and forth around them as they all continued their work of distributing hope to those who needed it.

"Oh, look. Will's back."

Julie looked over at Mark who had come back to the main area to find a few more pencils. He had stopped in his rummaging to gaze at someone who had just walked through the door.

"Really?" Annie replied to his observation. She ran up to his side and followed his line of sight.

Julie smiled at the look on the young woman's face. "Who's Will?" she asked casually. "New boyfriend?"

Mark laughed as Annie turned a rich shade of red. "She wishes."

"I do not!"

"Well then, who is he?"

Mark inclined his head in the direction of one of the tables. "New patron," he explained. "He's really odd, doesn't say much, and doesn't come in here that often."

Julie looked in the direction Mark had indicated and saw a young man sitting alone at a table. Her eyes widened; odd was definitely the correct word. The man looked to be somewhere in his early twenties, although he could have been older. His wide blue eyes, messy red-blond hair, and fair skin could have easily knocked a few visual years off of him. He wore a dirty white shirt, torn blue jeans, and no socks or shoes -- not strange attire for those who visited the shelter -- but he sat with his legs drawn up to his chest, his feet resting on the seat, and he stared at the table with an empty, vacant expression on his face.

"Will's not his real name," Mark was continuing. "Don't know what it is. He won't tell us. Ethan and I started calling him Will after Will Hunting. You know, the movie?"

Intrigued, Julie tore her eyes from the strange man to look at her young friend. "_Good Will Hunting_?"

"Yeah." Mark leaned back on his heels and regarded the stranger thoughtfully. "Like I said, he doesn't say much, but when he does, it's brilliant stuff. He ran mental rings around Ethan the other day."

Julie raised an eyebrow at that. Ethan was one of the brighter students she had.

"You should go talk to him, Julie," Annie supplied, once again at her post on the other side of her.

"Yeah," Mark agreed. "Maybe you can be his Robin Williams. Then all he'll need is a Minnie Driver …" He trailed off in a very obvious fashion. Then, he added with a smirk, "Annie, you free?"

"Shut up, Mark!" She stuck her tongue out at him in a fashion rather foolish for her nineteen years. While he laughed at her, she reached over to the case of desserts and pulled one out. "Here," she told Julie. "Take him this. He likes sweet things."

Julie hesitated, although she couldn't understand why. She had talked to so many people who had walked through those doors, so why did this one feel different? No, that was a silly question. She knew why. Because if he really was as smart as her students thought, if he really was somehow special, then Julie, who had waited to have children and had found out too late that she had waited too long, Julie would want to get to know him in ways that she most certainly should not. She knew herself too well to know that she wouldn't. How many times had she mentally whipped herself for trying to turn a favorite student into a surrogate child?

"Mrs. McC?" Annie asked, confused. She still held out the slice of cake. Inwardly embarrassed, Julie smiled at her and took the plate.

_Well,_ she thought to herself, _what harm will talking to him do?_

xXx

"Miss Julie, I must thank you again for the crosswords."

"Please, just Julie. And you're welcome. I'm glad you enjoy them."

"They are not my favorite, but they help keep my mind sharp."

"What are your favorite then? Cryptograms? Kakuro?"

"Logic."

A small laugh. "Of course. I should have seen that."

A hesitant smile. "Yes, you should have."

xXx

"I am sorry, Julie, but I cannot accept any reading material from you."

"Why not?"

"My current living arrangements are not conducive to the longevity of paperback materials."

"Do you realize you talk more like a stuffy scholar than I do? And I'm the professor."

No reply. A long silence.

"It's been three weeks. Will you please tell me your name now?"

"No."

"Why?"

Another pause. Sadly, "Because I don't know it myself."

An intake of breath. "What do you mean?"

"I cannot remember anything prior to two months ago."

"Amnesia?"

"It would appear so."

Another pause. Carefully, "Then can I give you a name?"

Surprise. "Why?"

"Because someone as special as you should not go through life nameless."

Confusion. Uncertainty. "I … see."

A short wait. Then, with confidence: "Elijah."

"What?"

"Your name. I'm going to call you Elijah. It fits you better than Will."

Silence. Quietly, "All right, Julie."

xXx

"You haven't eaten your soup."

"I'm not interested in soup."

"I've noticed. Nor are you interested in sandwiches or salads or meat of any kind. You only seem to be interested in cake."

Flatly. "I like cake."

Exasperated. "You can't just live on cake!"

"I know this. I eat other things."

Unconvinced. "You do?"

"Yes. I also eat cookies."

"Elijah?"

"Yes?"

"Eat the damn soup."

xXx

Three months had passed. Three months since she had met Elijah. Classes had started a couple of weeks ago, and Julie knew she could not keep coming here like this. Normally, she would only volunteer on a Saturday or give it up entirely until the next summer. But this year, she couldn't stop coming until she was satisfied that Elijah would be all right.

Her time with him had convinced her that he was much more than just a smart young man with a blank past. She was certain he had been traumatized somehow -- abuse maybe or perhaps abandonment. The way he held his body, his closed demeanor, his deeply ingrained mistrust of people, all of it screamed of an unhappy past. His so-called amnesia seemed like simple subconscious denial to her, self-inflicted rather than caused by illness or accident. Strangely, the fact that he never complained or asked for help made her want to help him even more.

Her head resting in her hands, Julie contemplated these things as she watched Elijah breeze through the book of logic puzzles she had bought him. He seemed to have each one solved even before he read the last clue. His eyes would flick over the text, and then his hand would scratch out the answer all at once, completely ignoring the helpful diagram at the bottom of the page. She had known these would be too easy for him, but she had bought it anyway, just for the sake of the small smile he had given her upon receiving it.

"Elijah," she said quietly.

"Hmm?" he hummed in reply without lifting his eyes. The pencil held delicately in his fingers scratched out another answer with confidence.

"Come live with me."

His hand paused in the act of turning a page, but only briefly. Blue eyes began scanning the next lines of text as he answered, "No."

"Why not?" she asked, unsurprised.

"Why should I?" he asked back.

"Because you have nowhere else to go." Carefully, she reached out her hand and placed it over the puzzle he was reading. "I'm offering you a home, Elijah. A roof over your head, a place to sleep and to bathe, food and clothes. A home."

"It is unwise to offer such things without first consulting your husband."

"Rich and I have been talking about it for over a week. He thinks it's a wonderful idea."

Elijah gently laid the pencil on the table and then wrapped his arms around his knees. Giving her a blank stare, he stated, "I'm happy living like this."

"Happy?"

"Yes."

"On the streets?"

"Yes."

"What about winter?"

Elijah blinked at her, considering for a moment. Finally, he answered, "In winter, I will be cold."

Julie sighed and lowered her head for a moment in disappointment. She moved her hand away from the book, but when he reached again for the pencil, she snatched it away before he could touch it, placed it in the book's crease to mark the page, and closed the cover. Lifting her eyes to him, she announced, "I'm not giving up on you that easily."

"Why?" he asked. When she did not answer immediately, he continued, "You want me to come live with you so that I can be the replacement for a child you never had." His blank eyes accused her mercilessly.

She just smiled at him. "Perhaps. What's wrong with that?"

"You will be disappointed and ultimately unhappy."

"Only if I have unrealistic expectations," she countered. "If I expect you to be the perfect son that I've always dreamed of." She shook her head. "I won't expect that. I'm too old to have such young, idealistic thoughts. You're a problem, Elijah, a puzzle, and I like puzzles as much as you do."

"Even ones that cannot be solved?" he queried with a small cock of his head.

"Yes, even those. There is satisfaction in the process of solving them, after all, not just in the conclusion."

Slowly, Elijah's hand lifted to his mouth, and he pressed his thumb to his lower lip. Julie smiled. She had come to recognize that gesture to mean that he was thinking. She decided then to offer her final bit of bait.

"Besides, if you come live with me and Rich, you can help me with _my_ puzzles. The ones from work."

He shifted his focus to her again. "You are a psychology professor," he stated with a hint of question in the words.

"Yes," she answered, "specializing in criminal psychology. I think you would find my current research to be fascinating."

The small glint of excitement in Elijah's eyes flickered out as fast as it had flared, but Julie had managed to catch it before it died. She smiled to herself, watching as he went back to pushing his thumb back and forth across his lip. This was all for show now, and she knew it. She had won … no, that wasn't right. As far as winning anything was concerned, undoubtedly they both had.

xXx

"Excuse me?"

Ethan turned around to see a young man walking up to him with a question in his face. "Yes?"

"Do you know where I could find Professor McCormick? She wasn't in her office."

Ethan checked his watch quickly before replying, "She has a senior seminar right now. It gets out in forty minutes."

"I see," the other said. "Thank you." He made to turn away, but Ethan stopped him.

"Hey, you're in my class, right? Abnormal Psych? Tuesday and Thursday mornings?"

"Yes, I'm in that class." The other smiled. "I believe I recognize you as well."

Ethan smiled back. He liked this guy. He had a friendly attitude, an intelligent face, and an athletic body. On an impulse, he decided to try to form a friendship and held out his hand. "I'm Ethan Moore."

The stranger blinked at the hand for a split second before taking it with an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry," he explained. "I recently transferred here from Japan, and I occasionally still forget about the differences in culture."

"Oh," Ethan quickly replied, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to --"

"No, it's okay," the other assured him. "I'm in America now. I should act like an American." He grinned. "Which means I should stop being rude and tell you my name. It's Light. Light Yagami."

"Good to meet you, Light."

"The pleasure is mine."

* * *


	2. Chapter 1

**Rules**

A/N: My regular readers will be shocked by this, but instead of the description and disclaimer up here in every chapter, I have decided to post the Rules. Coded. Each chapter after this one will reveal one letter. You're welcome to solve it if you like (should be easy considering the number of words), but please don't post your solution in a review where others who haven't solved it might see it. If you want me to check your solution, you can PM or email me.

A big hello to Katnoelle, my only reviewer so far. I was going to let you know I had started a DN fic, dear, but the bot is down. Again. I feel like Kyoya now because of your review. (thinks, "So I've been promoted to God?" as Kat jumps up and down shouting, "Karai! Mon ami! Yahoo!!")

**

* * *

**

The Rules:

1. **GPO YJG TPC DTDCDJCU SPTCJSC, HDQUSCRG PQ DTHDQUSCRG, KDCE JTGPTU GPO NTUK AQPY GPOQ APQYUQ RDAU.  
**2.** DA XPYUPTU AQPY GPOQ APQYUQ RDAU SPTCJSCX GPO, GPO YJG TPC FPROTCUUQ JTG DTAPQYJCDPT CEJC KPORH XOWWUXC CEJC GPO KUQU PTSU JSVOJDTCUH.  
**3.** GPO YJG TPC QUCOQT CP GPOQ PRH EPYU PQ GPOQ PRH IPL. GPO YJG TPC ZJQCDSDZJCU DT JTG JSCDFDCG KEDSE YJG RUJH CP GPOQ QUSPWTDCDPT LG J XUSPTH ZJQCG.  
**4.** DA GPO APRRPK CEU JLPFU QORUX JTH XPYUPTU HPUX QUSPWTDBU GPO QUWJQHRUXX, GPO YJG TPC SPTADQY JTG PA EDX PQ EUQ XOXZDSDPTX. GPO JQU JRRPKUH CP QUAOXU CP HUTG CEUY.  
**

**JTG DTAQJSCDPT PA CEUXU QORUX KDRR QUXORC DT DYYUHDJCU QUCQDUFJR. GPO KDRR TPC LU WDFUT JTPCEUQ SEJTSU OTHUQ JTG SDQSOYXCJTSUX**.

* * *

Chapter 1

Light repressed a sigh as he followed behind his new "friends". He had come to the conclusion that Americans were the loudest people on the planet. They talked _constantly_. And most of the time, they would talk over each other, not bothering to wait politely for the other to finish before launching into their own string of inane chatter. At least this group talked about more intelligent things than what was the latest gossip about the "in" celebrities or who was screwing whom.

Ethan's loud laugh drew his attention to the first of the friends that he had met. The tall junior seemed, outwardly at least, painfully average. He had nondescript brown hair and eyes, an ordinary face, and all the interests that a young man of his age should have: essentially girls and sports. But he was also very much into literature, particularly poetry, and had apparently been the class genius before Light arrived. In addition, he had given up that title without an ounce of resentment.

Mark, Light had decided, was far less intelligent. His interests, other than girls and sports, ran more towards art. He had a particular fascination with pop art and had damn near concussed Light with a ridiculously large stack of manga upon their introduction. The sophomore apparently carried the stuff around with him at all times in a rolling suitcase. Light stared at the back of the black-haired young man's head. He could easily see the excited gleam in Mark's rich brown eyes as the conversation ahead of him progressed. Idly, Light wondered if one of these times, Mark would knock Annie over with the frantic waving of his hands that he did so often.

Now Annie had terrified Light upon first meeting her. She was rather short, blonde, and bubbly. He had had instant Misa flashbacks. However, this girl was considerably calmer and brighter than his Gothic girlfriend. She also, thankfully, seemed to be interested in Mark. Also a sophomore, her interests varied from classical music to modern literature to sculpture to dance. She was not, however, interested in sports, which had already caused several disagreements in the short week that Light had known them. Light had rated her slightly above Mark but considerably below Ethan (and himself) in terms of mental capacity.

Bored, Light let his attention wander away from the trio in front of him. Although he didn't like it, he had to concede that for a group of American idiots, they weren't too bad. None of them, not even Ethan, would provide a decent mental challenge for him, but he hadn't really expected them to. No one had come even close to challenging Light since …

With an internal grimace, he stopped that line of thought before it could proceed any further. There was no need to think about _him_ anymore. He was long gone and good riddance. For him, for Kira, and for the world.

Light refocused his attention on the conversation in front of him to try to rid his head of unwanted thoughts. They were talking about something they had gone over in class that morning. Arguing some of the finer points of using mental illness as a defense in court. Light smirked to himself. He didn't need to think about such things. Kira did not consider "insanity" to be a defense.

"Hey, Light," Ethan called over his shoulder. "You're pretty quiet back there."

"I'm fine," Light replied easily with a ready smile. "Just thinking."

"About what?" Annie questioned with a playful grin. "Bet it's a girl." Ignoring Ethan's blatant eye roll, she pressed on, "You've got a girl at home, don't you, Light? A good-looking guy like you?"

Light clamped down on the snort that threatened to erupt from him. "Sort of," he answered, managing another light-hearted smile. To himself, he added, _She's more like a stalker though_.

Thankfully, Mark came to his rescue by turning the embarrassment back on the instigator. "Notice how she always thinks of relationships when we're going over to Julie's house."

Light winced a bit at the use of Professor McCormick's first name. He didn't think he would _ever_ get used to that aspect of this country.

Annie had turned an impressive shade of purple at Mark's "aside" to Ethan. "How many times do I have to tell you that I'm _not_ interested in Elijah?!" she demanded.

"Sure you're not," Mark replied, grinning.

Light shook his head at them both. Of course she wasn't interested in Elijah, whoever he was. She was _clearly_ interested in Mark which he would see if only he would shut up and pay attention to her for once. Love was so stupid. Definitely part of the reason he had no interest in it.

"Come on, knock it off," Ethan ordered good-naturedly. "We're here already."

They had stopped in front of a small colonial-style house a little more than halfway down the current street. Most of the other houses on the street were similar to this one: small to medium in size with decent yards, little driveways leading to garages with one or two sedans, everything neat and clean and rather cookie-cutter suburbia. Light shrugged his shoulders a bit and followed Ethan up the few stairs to the door. Professor McCormick hadn't seemed like the type to live in such a stereotypical middle-class neighborhood, but if it was housing provided by the campus, she probably hadn't had much choice.

Ethan didn't bother to knock or ring the doorbell. Instead, he opened up the door and stuck his head in. "Julie!" he called. "We're here!"

"Come on in!" his professor's voice floated back. "I'm in the kitchen."

The four of them stepped inside, Light bringing up the rear. Still within the front hallway, he toed off his shoes. That was one custom he saw no reason to part with just because he was now studying in a different country. He looked up in time to notice Annie disappearing into the kitchen to help their hostess and Ethan and Mark moving into the living room next to the hallway.

"Hey, 'Lija," he heard Mark say to someone already in the room. "How ya been?"

"Adequate, thank you, Mark," a male voice replied.

Light blinked. Something about it seemed familiar, but he couldn't place it. Shaking his head to clear the strange feeling, he walked forward to follow the other two young men. He rounded the corner and stopped. His eyes widened; his breath caught. There, sitting in a plush recliner, was a ghost. It must have been. The figure sat crouched with his bare feet on the seat, shoulders hunched and head bowed. He delicately held a single sheet of newspaper in front of his face by two fingers on each hand, the rest splayed out in the air as if he held something unpleasant.

Mark was unzipping his ever-present suitcase. "Brought you that puzzle that I told you about last time." He reached into the bag and pulled out a small metal sculpture: one of those puzzles where you had to remove the ring from the complicated maze of tubes. Smiling, Mark held it out to the person in the chair.

The newspaper came down, and Light nearly had a heart attack. _Oh the irony_, a nasty voice in his head sneered.

His hair and eye color were wrong, and the skin color and facial structure were definitely Caucasian, but there was no mistaking that expression. Light swallowed hard. _L_ …

The ghost took the puzzle and held it in one hand as he had held the newspaper. His empty and yet still sharp eyes roamed over the metal for approximately five seconds. Then, he lifted the other hand and, in one smooth movement, removed the ring. He handed ring and puzzle back to Mark without comment.

"Damn," Mark breathed, staring at the solved puzzle in his hands. "It took me weeks to figure that out."

Ethan's fingers closed around Light's upper arm, causing him to jump slightly. Pulling Light further into the room, he turned to Elijah and said, "This is Light, the new guy Julie told you about. Light, this is Elijah, Julie's son."

Blue eyes regarded Ethan with interest. "I am not."

Ethan sighed. "Adopted son, then."

"No papers were signed. I am also legally of age."

Dropping Light's arm, Ethan turned to Elijah in exasperation. "Well, hell, 'Lij. What do you want me to call you? Some homeless guy that Julie brought home so she could finally have the family she's always wanted?"

Elijah raised a thumb to his lips and bit the nail. Light resisted the urge to vomit.

"Why not? It's what I am."

"Forget it," Ethan stated with emphasis. "Julie loves you like a son, so you're her son. Deal with it."

The eyes fell and stared at a spot on the carpeted floor. "Very well, Ethan."

A small, caring smile appeared on Ethan's face. Light noted it with curiosity. The two were close, quite possibly best friends. A powerful and ugly new emotion washed over Light in waves. L had never bothered to make friends before. He had stated that Light was the first friend he had ever had. Now suddenly he was best friends with Ethan? An inferior mind?

_What the hell?_ Light blinked at himself. Why was he thinking these things? And what was this nausea in his stomach?

"Anyway," Ethan had continued, "you're making a rotten first impression on Light. Stand up and greet him properly."

Elijah complied. Slowly, he unfolded himself from the chair in a manner that Light knew very well. Bare feet hit the carpet, hands hid themselves deep in pockets, and shoulders hunched down into a posture that would give normal people backaches. Elijah looked up at Light through strands of unkempt reddish hair.

"I am pleased to meet you," he said solemnly. "Light Yagami."

xXx

Elijah watched the "stranger's" expression carefully. Clearly, Light had lost some of the ability to hide his emotions. However, he had also spent the last year in relative safety, so it was not all that surprising that his walls had weakened somewhat. Elijah knew he himself had not allowed that much surprise to show on his face when he had heard Julie happily talking about her new student, but then again, he had known that Light was alive somewhere. He just hadn't expected him to be _here_.

"Hey guys," Julie called from the kitchen, "I could use some help setting the table!"

"I'll do it," Ethan offered. As he passed Elijah, he clapped the elder young man on the shoulder. "If you do it, we won't be eating until next week," he joked.

"My method of setting the table significantly reduces the risk of items being dropped," Elijah informed him, playing along with the game. He truly liked the younger man's openness. It was nice to have a friend who was intelligent and yet who made statements that did not have half a dozen layers of meaning. Quite unlike his relationship with Light.

Ethan snorted at him. "One plate at a time, I might be able to understand, but one piece of _silverware_?" When Elijah just fixed him with a lopsided smile, Ethan laughed and kept going into the dining room.

From the floor, Mark stopped looking mournfully at the solved puzzle long enough to ask, "Do you know what we're having for dinner, 'Lij?"

Elijah rolled his eyes up to the ceiling to help him concentrate. "I believe I saw Julie preparing something that looked like a beef stew. There were certainly more vegetables than I was comfortable with. She also mentioned something about rice, green salads, and French bread."

Mark smirked at him. "Are _you_ going to eat any of that?"

"Most unlikely."

As Mark laughed, Elijah quickly flicked his eyes over to Light to see the other's reaction. He was rewarded with a slight flinch. Internally, Elijah smiled. He could just imagine the turmoil going on in Light's mind right now. It certainly did not take a genius like Light to piece together the obvious clues that were in front of him and arrive at a feasible solution. At this moment in time, the part of him that was Kira was probably panicking and half-expecting Elijah to denounce him here and now. Unfortunately, that was most certainly against the rules he had to follow.

Light didn't know that, though.

Elijah raised his thumb to his mouth, one side of which crooked into a tiny grin. This was going to be very interesting.

* * *


	3. Chapter 2

**Rules**

A/N: Yay, reviewers! And new people, too. Not just my little fangroup. Thank you to everyone! And the bot has resurrected itself so I can finally reply to everyone again.

BTW, my husband is throwing me a birthday party this weekend ('twas supposed to be for my 30th; it's only a year and two weeks late), so there will probably be no more updates until next week. Sorry about that.

* * *

The Rules: 

Solution 1: S equals C

1. **GPO YJG TPC DTDCDJCU **c**PTCJ**c**C, HDQU**c**CRG PQ DTHDQU**c**CRG, KDCE JTGPTU GPO NTUK AQPY GPOQ APQYUQ RDAU.  
**2.** DA XPYUPTU AQPY GPOQ APQYUQ RDAU **c**PTCJ**c**CX GPO, GPO YJG TPC FPROTCUUQ JTG DTAPQYJCDPT CEJC KPORH XOWWUXC CEJC GPO KUQU PT**c**U J**c**VOJDTCUH.  
**3.** GPO YJG TPC QUCOQT CP GPOQ PRH EPYU PQ GPOQ PRH IPL. GPO YJG TPC ZJQCD**c**DZJCU DT JTG J**c**CDFDCG KED**c**E YJG RUJH CP GPOQ QU**c**PWTDCDPT LG J XU**c**PTH ZJQCG.  
**4.** DA GPO APRRPK CEU JLPFU QORUX JTH XPYUPTU HPUX QU**c**PWTDBU GPO QUWJQHRUXX, GPO YJG TPC **c**PTADQY JTG PA EDX PQ EUQ XOXZD**c**DPTX. GPO JQU JRRPKUH CP QUAOXU CP HUTG CEUY.  
**

**JTG DTAQJ**c**CDPT PA CEUXU QORUX KDRR QUXORC DT DYYUHDJCU QUCQDUFJR. GPO KDRR TPC LU WDFUT JTPCEUQ **c**EJT**c**U OTHUQ JTG **c**DQ**c**OYXCJT**c**UX**.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Throughout most of dinner, Elijah just sat in his chair and observed Light. Conversation bubbled and flowed all around him as it always did at Julie's house, and Light had fallen into it with graceful ease. The young man had obviously recovered from his initial shock, although Elijah noted with amused interest how little things throughout the night would catch him off guard. Things like the kiss Julie had pressed against Elijah's cheek when she served him his unique dinner or the way Rich, finally arriving home after a long day at work, ruffled Elijah's hair as he passed by on the way to his own seat. Such things were commonplace in a normal family, but Elijah, in his former life, had never been part of a family and Light knew this. The flickers of surprise that passed over the student's face amused the older man greatly.

Normally, these little dinners of Julie's would bring out the talkative side of Elijah. They were for his benefit after all: her favorite students brought home to encourage him to socialize with people closer to his age. Tonight, however, he said nothing. His silence would increase the pressure on Light, and it would not alert anyone else's suspicions since they all knew how he behaved around strangers. So instead of talking, he spent his time playing with his dinner and, every so often, eating it.

Julie, in her intelligence, had not bothered to force any beef stew on him. Instead, she had given him a couple of pieces of bread, generously drizzled with honey and pre-cut into fork-friendly pieces, and several sliced strawberries. She had also placed a small salad next to him in a gesture of eternal optimism. Elijah had not even looked at it. He would only consider eating lettuce if it was soaked in caramel or chocolate sauce or … no, forget that. He would _never_ consider eating lettuce.

He had eaten the bread first since, if he ate it quickly and didn't think too much on it, he could almost pretend that it was cake. The strawberries, however, were not ripe enough for him. Normal people would have considered them perfectly ripe, but he preferred fruit, if he was expected to eat it naturally, to be over-ripe so that the sugars in it were more prominent.

Carefully, Elijah speared a strawberry slice with his fork and brought it up to eye level to examine it.

Ever watchful of him, Julie noticed the baleful look. "Staring at it won't make it go away, Elijah," she commented teasingly. When he turned a blank expression to her, she added, "And don't bother asking for the sugar because you aren't getting it." She draped a hand protectively over the little bowl at her elbow.

Ignoring Annie's giggles, Elijah lowered his chin so that he could glare at his pseudo-mother through his bangs. "You are an unnaturally cruel woman," he informed her.

"I know," she answered without flinching. "But if you want any of the fudge cake I got at the bakery for dessert, you'll eat all of them."

Elijah sighed and focused his attention on the little red annoyances on his plate. He quickly assessed the amount of leftover honey he had and began calculating the amount he could smear on each strawberry without running out.

"You haven't contributed much to the conversation, Elijah," Light commented, breaking into his complex formulations. "Are you not interested in criminal psychology?"

Inwardly, Elijah smiled. Light's tone of voice had been very casual and mildly concerned, but the older man had recognized the challenge hidden in the words. Light was probing him, testing him, just like all the times L had tested Kira. _So Yagami-kun, the games begin. Now, to calculate where this conversation will go …_

Within seconds, he had concocted a plan that would not only put further pressure on Light but would also gain him a piece of fudge cake without having to eat the accursed strawberries. All he had to do now was wait for the conversation to catch up.

Ethan answered Light's question, just as Elijah knew he would. "Don't worry, Light. He's not usually this quiet. It's just because it's the first time you've been here."

Light transferred his attention to the junior a few seats down the table. "Because of me?"

"Yeah." Ethan grinned at him. "He's analyzing you."

"Analyzing me?" Light echoed with surprise on his face. Elijah considered the emotion carefully. Fake. Definitely fake.

Ethan thought it was real though. He laughed lightly, waving a hand a bit. "It's okay. He did it to all of us. He's calculating your worth as a friend based on his own strange matrix of knowledge and reasoning ability. Then he'll file you away in his head and go back to being normal."

"I see." Light turned his head back to Elijah with a smile. "Well, I hope you'll let me know where I measure up in your standards."

Elijah's inner self smirked. _I'm gone one year, and you've become this easy to read?_

"Of course he --"

"No. I won't," Elijah interrupted Ethan, putting down his fork and wrapping his hands around his knees.

His good friend blinked at him. "Why not?"

"Yeah," Mark added. "You told me what you thought of me even after I asked you not to!"

Next to him, Annie smiled and jabbed him in the side with her elbow. "You're just sore because he put me above you."

"Why not, 'Lij?" Ethan repeated softly. He had leaned forward a bit in his chair, anticipating that something was wrong.

Elijah brought his eyes up to stare pointedly into Light's. "Because," he answered in a flat tone, "I don't like you."

Small sounds of surprise and protest erupted all around the table. Elijah ignored them. He held Light's eyes firmly with his own, watching the way thoughts and emotions flickered in those brown depths. Light tried his best to hide it, but eventually, it leaked through: fear. Elijah allowed his lips to curl slightly in a semi-triumphant smile. The first half of his plan had worked.

Still having not responded to any of the questions or comments born from his announcement, Elijah uncurled himself from his chair and stood up. "I'm going up to my room," he told no one in particular and turned away from the table.

Julie had risen from her chair, parental instincts kicking in full force. "Elijah McCormick, apologize to Light!"

His head snapped in her direction. "That is not my name," he said coldly. "I allow you to call me that because it pleases you, but I am not your child. If you intend to retract your offer of shelter, you may do so at any time. You only need to inform me."

Julie had taken a step back from him, her hand flying to her mouth in shock and dismay. Her soft brown eyes were already beginning to fill with tears. There, in that expression, was his fudge cake. She would bring some up to him later as a peace offering. With that pleasant thought and the warm satisfaction of a double victory, Elijah left the table and climbed the stairs to his room.

Once the door closed behind him, however, he felt an unfamiliar pain in his chest. An unpleasant twinge that crept upwards to pinch the back of his throat and downwards to roll around in his stomach. Julie's upset face floated into his mind unbidden. He blinked several times into the empty room at the unfamiliar sensation. This was an illogical response to his recent success. Confused, he shuffled over to his desk and to the bottom drawer where he kept a secret stash of sweets hidden from Julie. Perhaps some chocolate would fix whatever was wrong with him.

As he settled into a chair and unwrapped a caramel-filled Hershey kiss, his mind contemplated what Light's response would be to his challenge. He truly doubted the younger man would just turn tail and flee. That wasn't Light's style. The fear would not last much longer anyway. Light would quickly come to the correct conclusion that Elijah was not going to unmask him as Kira, although he would probably attribute it to lack of evidence. The next point of interest would be whether or not Light tried to kill him again. Elijah cocked his head a bit as he sucked the caramel out of the candy currently in his mouth. That would definitely be fascinating.

Of course, he reminded himself, he would have to play all of these mind games with his old rival while keeping to the rules. While he welcomed this second opportunity to wage psychological war against Kira, he had also been intrigued by the revelation that no soul had yet made it to the one year mark. He intended to be the first, and in no way would he allow Light Yagami to rob him of that accomplishment. In fact, if his relationship with Light ever progressed to the point where he worried he would break the rules, Elijah would just disappear. Go back to the streets and leave Light behind …

Leave Julie behind.

Elijah paused in the act of licking melted chocolate from his long fingers and shifted his gaze to the darkening sky outside his window. Julie. She was always trying to ensure that he was happy. Giving him things, doing things for him, not because she worked for him but because she wanted to. Yes, she bugged him about his posture now and then and attempted to get him to eat foods that were healthier for him, but she was always kind and supportive about it. Not overbearing or excessive. She always treated him with respect and affection.

Julie. Tonight, he had hurt her. Willingly. And if Light got too close, he would leave her without a second thought.

Elijah swallowed. Suddenly, fudge cake did not sound so appetizing anymore.

xXx

Light crashed down into his desk chair and, resting his elbows on the nicked and scratched surface, dropped his head into his hands and buried his fingers in his hair. L was alive. It didn't matter when or how. He was alive. And Light didn't believe for a moment that he had lost his memory like Ethan said he had. That look in those wide blue eyes had said something different. There had been deep and intricate knowledge in them. The mind behind those eyes had known that murderer and victim were staring each other in the face.

Half-unaware of his own actions, Light retrieved the two Death Notes he had with him from their hiding places. He shoved Misa's to the side and instead stared at the one that had once belonged to a pale Shinigami with a fatal streak of sentimentality. His fingers trembled slightly as he opened the book to one of the first pages. It was still there, scratched out in Rem's heavy handwriting. _L Lawliet_.

Light traced his fingers over the letters and debated what to do now. Should he kill L/Elijah? The man now definitely knew that Light was Kira, but he had no proof and no longer had the resources to acquire it. So was this reincarnated form of L still even a threat?

Light's fingers twitched. Of course he was. He was _L_. And L's brilliant mind and tenacious spirit were rivaled only by Light's own. Elijah's words and actions this evening had been a challenge, a "come and get me if you dare". The older man had no intention of letting Light just continue on with his life unhindered. For the first time, Light cursed his decision to finish his degree abroad. If he had stayed in Japan, this never would have happened.

Somehow a pen had made it into Light's hand. He placed the tip in the empty space beneath L's name, and Kira took over. Fifteen seconds later, the brunet stared down at what he had written: _Elijah McCormick, accident_. And tomorrow's date, time 2 PM.

The pen tumbled from Light's fingers onto the floor. His fists curled tightly into themselves and began to shake.

_It probably won't work. It's not his real name. But his real name is already in the Note, so writing it a second time won't work either._

Light dipped his head. The shaking had progressed up his arms and down his torso.

_But what if it does work?_

His stomach lurched at the thought, and Light realized the truth. He had _missed_ L. Had missed the only other person on this planet who had given him a decent challenge. Who had understood him and related to him. Their battles had been exhilarating, even if he had been fearful for his life throughout most of them. Since L's death, nothing had come close to giving Light that feeling of mental satisfaction.

He stared at the page on his desk. Tomorrow. 2 PM.

Light buried his face in shaking hands and, for the first time in his life, cursed Kira.

* * *


	4. Chapter 3

**Rules**

* * *

The Rules: 

Solution 2: A equals F

1. **GPO YJG TPC DTDCDJCU **c**PTCJ**c**C, HDQU**c**CRG PQ DTHDQU**c**CRG, KDCE JTGPTU GPO NTUK **f**QPY GPOQ **f**PQYUQ RD**f**U.  
**2.** D**f** XPYUPTU **f**QPY GPOQ **f**PQYUQ RD**f**U **c**PTCJ**c**CX GPO, GPO YJG TPC FPROTCUUQ JTG DT**f**PQYJCDPT CEJC KPORH XOWWUXC CEJC GPO KUQU PT**c**U J**c**VOJDTCUH.  
**3.** GPO YJG TPC QUCOQT CP GPOQ PRH EPYU PQ GPOQ PRH IPL. GPO YJG TPC ZJQCD**c**DZJCU DT JTG J**c**CDFDCG KED**c**E YJG RUJH CP GPOQ QU**c**PWTDCDPT LG J XU**c**PTH ZJQCG.  
**4.** D**f** GPO **f**PRRPK CEU JLPFU QORUX JTH XPYUPTU HPUX QU**c**PWTDBU GPO QUWJQHRUXX, GPO YJG TPC **c**PT**f**DQY JTG P**f** EDX PQ EUQ XOXZD**c**DPTX. GPO JQU JRRPKUH CP QU**f**OXU CP HUTG CEUY.**

**JTG DT**f**QJ**c**CDPT P**f** CEUXU QORUX KDRR QUXORC DT DYYUHDJCU QUCQDUFJR. GPO KDRR TPC LU WDFUT JTPCEUQ **c**EJT**c**U OTHUQ JTG **c**DQ**c**OYXCJT**c**UX**.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

The next morning, Light was heartily ashamed of himself. L had manipulated him into an emotional response. _Again_. The first time, Light had given away valuable information, and within weeks, L had been breathing down his neck. This time, it seemed that all Light had done was deal a severe blow to his own pride. The effect, however, was the same: L was up one point, and Light could not believe his own stupidity.

He attended his morning classes as usual, forcing himself to put aside all thoughts other than his education for the moment. A few minutes before 2:00, however, he found himself walking slowly over to Professor McCormick's office. Perhaps he would talk to her about a few authors he was considering reading and get her opinion on them. He tried to convince himself that he wasn't going simply to see if the Death Note worked or not. After all, there was no guarantee that, if Elijah did die in an accident, anyone would find him and call Professor McCormick before her office hours ended, and if he didn't die, Light would certainly not get an answer by being with her. In spite of this logic, his feet continued to walk in the direction of her office, almost by themselves.

When he arrived, however, he found that his professor already had a student in her office: Annie. Suppressing a sigh of annoyance, Light propped his body against the wall next to the door and waited. He could hear snippets of the women's conversation, but he ignored it mostly. At the moment, all he could hear was the ticking of the clock on the wall a little ways down the hall.

Ten minutes after two, Light heard Annie stand up and move towards the door. He uncrossed his arms and stood up straight, preparing to replace her, when the blonde's cheery voice stopped him.

"Oh, I almost forgot! Julie, the girls and I want to have a Halloween party again this year. Can we do it at your place like we did last year?"

"Sure, that's fine," Julie's voice answered quickly. But then, she added, "Oh, but I should check with Elijah to see if it would bother him. Hold on a minute."

Light's senses went into overdrive as he heard Julie pick up her phone. If the other young man didn't answer, that would not prove anything, but if he did … . Light stole a glance at the clock on the wall. 2:12. He held his breath, the silence in the other room suffocating him.

"Hello," Julie said after what seemed like hours. "It's Julie." She paused as the other party greeted her. "Well, I have Annie here in the office with me. She and her friends usually have a Halloween party at my house, and they'd like to do it again this year. Before I said yes, I wanted to check with you and make sure you'd be all right with it." She paused again and then laughed. "Yes, of course you can spend the whole evening in your room."

"No he can't!" Annie interrupted. "Give me that." A pause as she wrestled the phone away from Julie. "'Lij? Yeah, it's Annie. You are so not hiding. … No, I don't care! You're going to come, and you're going to have fun. _And_ you'll come in a costume. … Yes, a costume. … No, that doesn't count."

Light turned from the door and walked away. He had his answer. The Death Note had not worked. As he walked, his heart pounded wildly in his chest; Light wanted to rip out the traitorous organ. He should not be feeling _relieved_ by this revelation. If anything he should feel annoyed that, once again, his primary enemy could not be eliminated with a few scratches of ink. These ripples of joy tumbling in his stomach were definitely inappropriate.

His feet took him to a bench out on one of the quads, and Light sat down to contemplate his next move. Clearly, he needed to reacquire the cool composure and lightning-quick thinking he had had a year ago. Without L looming over him as a constant threat, those parts of him had grown stiff with disuse. Light smiled to himself. A bit of exercise, and they should be back to normal.

After a bit of thinking, he decided that he should primarily focus on the how and why of L's return. The how would clearly involve something supernatural. Predictably, Light had absolutely no problem accepting this. After all, he used a magic notebook to control people's actions before he killed them. L coming back from the dead seemed commonplace compared to that. The why was a bit trickier. At first, Light thought L simply wanted to continue his fight against Kira, but now he wasn't so sure. Why return as a homeless American if that were the case? There had to be something else involved.

Sighing, Light leaned his head back and gazed at the clouds as they slowly made their way across the sky. Getting any information out of L himself would be damn near impossible. He couldn't use the McCormicks to his advantage either thanks to the other's claim of amnesia. So what resources did he have left? Not Misa. Even if he concocted a reason to bring her here, she would only be able to confirm Elijah's name for him. And annoy him to all Hell. That left Light with few options or allies.

Well, there was always …

Light rose to his feet and walked swiftly to the closest building that housed public computer terminals. Once he had settled himself in front of one, he pulled out a sheet of paper and a pen and brought up his email. He sighed painfully. Misa had sent him thirteen emails yesterday. Determined, he opened the first one and began to scan it, jotting down a few notes so that he could craft a reply that would make it appear as if he had actually read them in depth.

Over thirty minutes later, he sat back in his chair and rubbed his aching eyes. It was done. A touchingly sweet and thoughtful email from boyfriend to girlfriend. One that would leave the silly girl floating around with hearts in her eyes for days. And hidden several paragraphs into the letter, just in case anyone else read it without getting stomach cramps, was his message:

_I'm finding that I'm fitting in quite well. Thanks for asking. I've made several friends already, a few of whom I really like. One of my friends invited me to go apple picking next week. It sounded like fun, but I'm not sure if I should go. Apparently, you end up with tons of leftover apples, and I'm just not sure if I could handle that much fruit without anyone to share it with. Maybe I'll try my hand at making a pie. I think I can do it without destroying the kitchen. I'll let you know how it goes. _

Light smiled as he reread the paragraph. He didn't know what the record was for a Shinigami flying halfway around the world, but he was sure Ryuk would break it when he heard about this.

Satisfied for now, Light closed down the email program, rose, stretched, and headed off to the library to work on his assignments.

xXx

Julie paused in the act of opening her bedroom door. A faint light had caught her eye. It was coming from Elijah's room a few doors down. She dipped her head a bit and contemplated. He had eaten very poorly today, more so than usual. Even when she had broken down and served him nothing but dessert, his words of gratitude had not reached his eyes. Something was bothering him, and while her common sense told her to mind her own business, the mother within her ached to comfort him.

She found him sitting on his bed, reading a book.

"May I come in?"

He raised his eyes to look at her, but only for a moment. "It is your house," he answered, returning his gaze to the pages in his hands. "You may go anywhere you like."

She sighed heavily but let it drop. They had already argued far too long about whether this particular construction of engineering was Elijah's "shelter" or his "home". Instead, she commented, "It's getting late. You should try to get some sleep."

"I rarely fall asleep before 3 AM," he stated in a flat tone of voice as if he were reciting his height and weight.

Julie's jaw dropped. She suddenly felt extremely guilty for not keeping better tabs on him. He was always awake and downstairs by six in the morning. Did he really sleep only three hours a night?

A sudden idea came to her, and she said, "I'll be right back." Feeling rather than seeing his eyes upon her, she turned and headed back downstairs to the kitchen. When she returned nearly fifteen minutes later, she held a large mug. She sat down next to him on the bed, plucked the book from his hands, pushed the mug into them instead, and ordered, "Drink."

He peered suspiciously down at the white liquid. "What is it?" he asked.

"Warm milk."

His eyes snapped up to her with as much disgust as if she had declared it to be poison. "I don't drink milk."

"Just try it," she replied with a smile. "I made it very sweet since I know that's what you like." When he did not move, she added quietly, "Please."

He winced slightly at her soft request and begrudgingly lifted the rim of the cup to his mouth. He tilted it so minutely that barely any of the milk made it to his lips, but when his tongue licked away the small amount that had, his eyes widened slightly. Julie smiled to herself. She had not lied to him. She had probably put in enough sugar to completely counteract the soothing effects of the milk, but the point of the drink was to relax him and in order to do that he had to _drink_ it first.

Once he was happily taking small sips from the cup, Julie reached out and tucked a few stray strands of hair away from his face. He stiffened as her fingertips grazed his skin, and she suddenly found herself the subject of his hard, scrutinizing gaze.

"Why do you do that?" he asked. "Why do you attempt to put my hair back into place when we both know it will just fall out again?"

She successfully resisted the urge to laugh at the sincere way he asked such a child-like question. "I don't know. I guess it's just a sign of my affection for you." Her fingers continued to run through his hair, farther to the back now, almost petting him.

He squirmed uncomfortably underneath her touch. "Please stop."

Julie's fingers froze and then, very slowly, retreated from his head. She dropped her hand in her lap and turned her head away slightly. Several things began to click into place, in particular the way he had begun to push her farther and farther away. Softly, she asked, "Does it really bother you that much to know that someone loves you, Elijah?"

Elijah started, causing the milk in his mug to slosh dangerously close to the edge. In an equally soft voice, he returned, "You don't love me."

This time she did laugh. "Ah, I see. You know the workings of my heart better than I do myself, do you?"

He frowned at her. "It's impossible for you to love me. You don't know anything about me. I don't know very much myself. How could you love something that has so many holes and questions in it?"

Julie turned to him so quickly that he pulled back from her in shock. Before he could react or protest, she had grabbed the mug, placed it on his bedside table, and captured his face between her hands. "Elijah," she said evenly, "you've got to stop relying on this so much." She tapped his head with one forefinger. "Emotions like love and trust come from the heart, not the head. Of course I don't need to know your past or even all that's currently inside you in order to love you. All my heart needs to know is that you're special to me and that I want to protect you and help you and make your life better."

Gently, she leaned up and in and kissed him on the forehead. When she brought her eyes back to his, she continued, "I don't need to have changed your diapers and bandaged your scrapes and listened to your problems with school and friends and girls in order to feel right here --" she removed a hand to cover her chest -- "that you are my son and I love you. And one of these days, I truly hope that you will view my kisses as something more than an annoyance you have to endure." She smiled at the flush that traveled over his cheeks before finishing, "Perhaps even, someday, you'll care enough for me to give one back."

He said nothing, only blinked in response, but Julie did not mind. She merely gave him the mug back and waited for him to finish the milk. When he had, she gently guided him off the bed, handed him his pajamas, and pushed him in the direction of the bathroom. He returned to find that she had turned down the bed, and she wasted no time in maneuvering him into it, pulling up the covers and tucking them around his chin. After smoothing out his hair, she leaned in for another kiss. "Try to sleep," she whispered in his ear before she pulled away.

As she turned out the light and pulled the door shut, she caught his whispered reply.

"Thank you … Mother."

* * *

A/N: If anyone has any suggestions on what Elijah's Halloween costume should be, I would love to hear them. I have a couple of ideas, but nothing that I'm definitely attached to. I'll need one for Light, too. 

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed!


	5. Chapter 4

**Rules**

A/N: I HAVE KITTENS!!! We're fostering three 4-week old balls of fuzzy fluff, and I'm so amazingly happy!

Yeah, that was apropos of nothing, but I had to share. On to chapter 4.

* * *

The Rules: 

Solution 3: P equals O

1. **G**o**O YJG T**o**C DTDCDJCU **co**TCJ**c**C, HDQU**c**CRG **o**Q DTHDQU**c**CRG, KDCE JTG**o**TU G**o**O NTUK **f**Q**o**Y G**o**OQ **fo**QYUQ RD**f**U.  
**2.** D**f** X**o**YU**o**TU **f**Q**o**Y G**o**OQ **fo**QYUQ RD**f**U **co**TCJ**c**CX G**o**O, G**o**O YJG T**o**C F**o**ROTCUUQ JTG DT**fo**QYJCD**o**T CEJC K**o**ORH XOWWUXC CEJC G**o**O KUQU **o**T**c**U J**c**VOJDTCUH.  
**3.** G**o**O YJG T**o**C QUCOQT C**o** G**o**OQ **o**RH E**o**YU **o**Q G**o**OQ **o**RH I**o**L. G**o**O YJG T**o**C ZJQCD**c**DZJCU DT JTG J**c**CDFDCG KED**c**E YJG RUJH C**o** G**o**OQ QU**co**WTDCD**o**T LG J XU**co**TH ZJQCG.  
**4.** D**f** G**o**O **fo**RR**o**K CEU JL**o**FU QORUX JTH X**o**YU**o**TU H**o**UX QU**co**WTDBU G**o**O QUWJQHRUXX, G**o**O YJG T**o**C **co**T**f**DQY JTG **of** EDX **o**Q EUQ XOXZD**c**D**o**TX. G**o**O JQU JRR**o**KUH C**o** QU**f**OXU C**o** HUTG CEUY.**

**JTG DT**f**QJ**c**CD**o**T **of** CEUXU QORUX KDRR QUXORC DT DYYUHDJCU QUCQDUFJR. G**o**O KDRR T**o**C LU WDFUT JT**o**CEUQ **c**EJT**c**U OTHUQ JTG **c**DQ**c**OYXCJT**c**UX**.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"So where are the apples?"

Light cracked open one eye blearily and found himself staring into the grinning visage of a Death God. Ryuk's pasty face was mere inches from his own, and his buggy eyes were so close that Light could see himself reflected in the red irises. He probably would have screamed if he had not been used to it.

"On my desk," Light answered with a growl. He was not happy at being woken up at -- he looked at the clock beside his bed -- 5:30? The growl rapidly morphed into a full-blown snarl.

"I thought you said you had tons," Ryuk commented around a mouthful of apple.

"That was a lie to get you here without having to be blatant about it in the email." Light sat up in bed and scratched the back of his head. He had forgotten how annoying Ryuk could be early in the morning.

Ryuk's lips had pulled down at the other's admittance of trickery. "You shouldn't lie about apples," he grumbled with something almost resembling a pout.

"You should be glad I got you any at all!" Light snapped.

Ryuk considered this for a moment and then nodded and popped another apple into his mouth, whole. "So," he said once he could speak again, "why did you want me?"

"L is alive."

The Shinigami froze in the act of biting into his third apple. After a long moment, he moved again, only to shock Light tremendously by putting the fruit back down on the desk. Red eyes gleamed.

"Really? How _interesting_."

Light leaned forward a bit at this reaction. "You know something about it then?" he asked, allowing a small bit of hope to seep into his tone.

"Hmm?" Ryuk replied absently. Then, he shook his head. "Nope. Don't know anything." He reached out to retrieve the apple.

Light's brows drew together dangerously over his eyes as he frowned. "You don't know, or you know but won't tell me?"

"I really don't know," Ryuk answered, shrugging his shoulders. "I'm only interested in killing humans. Where the soul goes after death is not my concern. That's someone else's job."

The young pajama-clad genius considered this for a moment. "Didn't you tell me that humans who use the Death Note cannot go to Heaven or Hell?" he queried. "How would you know that if you don't know about what happens to the soul after death?"

"Because someone who did know told me," the Shinigami answered, unfazed by the suspicion in the other's voice. He grinned, showing all of his teeth. "I'm not holding anything back from you, Light. Not this time."

Light snorted and leaned back into his pillows. Ryuk certainly had a reputation for sitting on information until it was absolutely necessary to reveal it. Like the time he had waited until Sayu was in her brother's room looking for homework help to announce that if she touched the Note, she'd be able to see him. He had also made it very clear that he was not Light's friend or ally, but rather just an observer, albeit one with an irritatingly loud mouth. This time, however, Light felt inclined to believe the Shinigami when he said he knew nothing about this new twist.

"So where is he?" Ryuk questioned. He stuck his head inside Light's closet -- through the wooden door -- as if the student were hiding the reincarnated L in his bedroom.

"He's been adopted by one of my professors," Light answered. "He's living with her."

"Oho! That is _very _interesting!" His glinting red eyes turned to regard Light with blatant excitement. "You should take me to see him."

"Why?" the young man asked, bored. He threw his arms over his head and stretched lazily. "It's not like you're allowed to tell me his new name so I can kill him."

"True," the other returned. "But if there's anything supernatural hanging around him, I might notice." He floated upwards until his head was part-way into the floor above him.

"If you notice something," Light asked in a knowing tone, "will you tell me?" Ryuk only ducked his head down for a moment to grin at him and then went back to spying on his upper-floor neighbors. Light sighed and threw off his covers. "Fine," he stated. "I'm going to go take a shower. Then, after classes, I'll take you over to her house."

He had opened the door and stepped halfway through when he heard Ryuk mutter, "Ugh, classes. Boring." Rolling his eyes, he shut the door only slightly louder than necessary.

xXx

It only took two rings of the doorbell before Elijah remembered that Julie was not yet home and that he was supposed to answer the door. Mildly annoyed, he abandoned his half-finished jigsaw -- put together picture-side down to make it more difficult -- and shuffled his way over to the front door. He opened it to reveal Light with an awkward smile and a small white box.

"Hi," Light said. He held out the box. "I brought a peace offering."

Elijah leaned forward a bit to peer into the box. Through the small window of frosting-smudged plastic, he could make out a miniature strawberry cheesecake. Not changing his posture, he lifted his eyes to stare at the student through his bangs. "Are you trying to buy my friendship, Mr. Yagami?" he asked dully.

"No," the other answered quickly. "But I hoped we could start over and try again, and then I thought that this might help." He smiled sincerely and pushed the box even further towards the older man. Slowly, Elijah lifted his hands and took it.

"May I come in?" Light queried when Elijah moved to shut the door in his face.

"Do you want to come in?" came the return question. Elijah knew perfectly well that Light did, but he felt like being difficult at the moment.

"Yes."

"Why?"

Light tried that dazzling smile on the other again. "Because I'd like to get to know you better, and I feel really bad that we got off to such a bad start."

_And you want to test me when there's no one else around_. "Fine," Elijah answered. He pushed the door open wide and then walked away. "Come in."

"Arigato, Elijah," Light said, stepping into the house and shutting the door behind him.

The first test. Based on what little information he had given about himself, Elijah should not have any idea what Light had just said. The student wanted to see his reaction, wanted to see if he remembered that he was supposed to only speak English.

Without stopping or turning around, Elijah asked, "What does a windy Spanish cat have to do with anything?" He dropped the box onto the kitchen counter and began to dig for a plate and utensils.

Behind him, Light laughed, "Sorry. All I said was 'thank you' in my native tongue. I'm usually good at not slipping, but sometimes I still do."

"I see." Internally, Elijah was debating with himself. Should he offer a slice of the cheesecake to Light or no? If he didn't, Light might infer that he already knew the other young man did not like sweets -- a fact he should not know. If he did, however, Light might accept anyway, and then he'd have to share his cake. He finally decided not to offer. Elijah had as much of a reputation for being anti-social as L once had, and besides, he had already declared his dislike for Light. Why would he offer cake to someone he didn't like?

Light had seated himself at the table and was continuing to talk. "You know, I was thinking, and I wondered if maybe I reminded you of someone from your childhood, someone you didn't like, and that's why you took a disliking to me even though we had just met."

"I don't remember any of my childhood," Elijah pointed out. Coffee would taste good with this. Now to find where Julie hid the extra filters.

"You could remember subconsciously," the other argued. "Just because you can't access those memories doesn't mean they aren't there."

"That may be so," the elder conceded, "but even if such memories exist, I can assure you that they had nothing to do with my assessment of your character." He turned then and fixed his coldest stare directly onto Light. "I don't like _you_, Light Yagami. Yes, you are intelligent, but you are also arrogant, self-serving, and have little to no regard for the feelings or well-being of others. While I cannot claim to the last myself, I at least do not hide the fact behind a fake show of friendliness and affability. I am honest, where you are most definitely not."

Light's mouth had fallen open slightly at the start of this speech, but by the end of it, his lips were pressed together tightly in a hard line. "And you learned all of this from one dinner conversation?" he accused.

Elijah smiled lopsidedly at him. "I am observant." His eyes flicked to the half-assembled machine in front of him. "Coffee?"

"What?"

"Are you going to want any coffee?" His gaze returned to Light as he clarified, "I'm only asking because Julie will be very upset if she learns you were here and I didn't offer."

Light rested his head in one hand, assuming a hurt expression. "No thank you, Ryuzaki."

Another test, and a much sneakier one. Light obviously wanted Elijah to protest that that was not his name, thereby admitting that he recognized it as something more than just an unknown word. Unfortunately for the student, the other young man was more than capable of playing mind games while trying to work a temperamental coffee machine. "Is that another of your native words, Light?" He scratched the back of one calf with the other foot and commented thoughtfully, "First feline abuse and now a word that sounds like regurgitated wine. I don't think I like this language of yours."

After a few heartbeats of complete silence, Light suddenly burst into laughter. "Not 'reused sake', Elijah. Ryuzaki. He was …" His voice unexpectedly died, and for a brief moment, Elijah couldn't tell if Light was still acting or if for once he had allowed a small bit of truth to enter his words. "He was a good friend of mine. You remind me a lot of him. I guess …" He turned his gaze to his fingers as they drew random pictures on the tabletop. "I guess that's why it's so important to me that we at least try to become friends. Because I … miss him."

Elijah cocked his head and regarded Light. Now what was this new trick? What did Light want to accomplish by telling Elijah of Ryuzaki? Because he didn't for a moment believe that the younger man had no ulterior motive for this revelation. He found himself wondering, however, whether Light had unintentionally let his true feelings slip through. Elijah had noticed the flicker of real sadness behind Light's eyes.

He had also noticed that there were only four apples in the fruit bowl on the table. He could have sworn there had been five.

The silence between the two stretched out until the coffee began to drip. Once the pot had filled enough, Elijah pulled it out and filled two cups. He then crossed to the table and put one in front of Light.

The brunet looked up in surprise. "I said I didn't want any."

"Yes, but you've slipped twice today," the blond replied. "Based on the assessment of your character that I did, I have concluded that you must be tired. Hence the coffee." He put down his own cup and proceeded to dump half the sugar bowl into it.

Light looked at the cup for a minute. "Thank you," he eventually said.

"You and your breezy cat are welcome," Elijah replied. He had settled himself into his chair with the plate of cheesecake on his knees and began to systematically destroy it. At his words, Light began to laugh again. It was a pleasant sound, Elijah decided. One to which he could become accustomed. He would have to be careful about that.

Light stayed for half an hour, chatting lightly about his life and asking innocuous questions about how Elijah came to stay with Julie. He did not attempt to trick Elijah again. When the two finally walked to the front door so that Elijah could see Light out, the elder allowed himself to wonder if the younger's offer of friendship was at least partially genuine.

However, when he came back to the kitchen and noticed that there were now _three_ apples, he knew Light had not been alone.

_L, do you know Death Gods only eat apples?_

Elijah pushed aside his empty plate and sat down at the table with a fresh cup of coffee and the rest of the cheesecake still in the box. He smiled to himself. _Your Shinigami can't help you this time, Yagami-kun. You're on your own._

xXx

"He looks good as a blond."

Light would have given just about anything at that point to be able to wring Ryuk's neck. Just to get him to stop talking.

"He's almost cute. Bet the girls love 'im."

The suffering genius flinched. Did Ryuk just call L _cute_?

"Ryuk?"

"Yes?"

"You started chortling the moment you saw him and didn't stop for nearly twenty minutes. What was that about?"

"Well, Light, I have some good news and some bad news."

"Give me the bad news first."

"Nope, that'll ruin the effect. The good news is I can tell you what I saw above the new L's head without breaking Shinigami rules."

Light sighed and rolled suddenly tight shoulders. He could feel a nasty headache creeping up on him. "So what's the bad news?"

Ryuk flashed him a huge grin. "The bad news is there's nothing to tell."

Light stopped walking in the middle of the sidewalk and stared at his winged companion. "What?"

"The guy has no name," Ryuk explained. "Where his name is supposed to be, there's nothing. Oh, and his lifespan? It's infinite."

Light's mouth fell open. At the moment, he didn't care how ridiculous he looked. "Infinite? What does that mean?"

"It means," Ryuk answered, beginning to laugh again, "there's absolutely no way you can kill him."

* * *


	6. Chapter 5

**Rules**

A/N: First of all, I apologize for the late update. I have my reasons (most of them involving four-footed fuzzballs), but no one likes to hear excuses, so I'll just promise to do my best for the next chapter.

Second, lately some of you have been contacting me with questions about why this or that action of Elijah's hasn't violated the rules. Almost as if you're trying to trip me up or pick things apart looking for mistakes. I just want to say that I _love_ it! It's so great to not only have readers who are intelligent, but who also expect me to be intelligent and consistent. Feel free to continue testing me.

And lastly, the last part of this chapter is a bit of fluff inspired by all the great costume ideas people gave me. Obviously, I can only use one for each guy, but I thought up this scene to at least acknowledge the others. Thanks to all of you!

* * *

The Rules: 

Solution 4: T equals N

1. **G**o**O YJG **no**C D**n**DCDJCU **con**CJ**c**C, HDQU**c**CRG **o**Q D**n**HDQU**c**CRG, KDCE J**n**G**on**U G**o**O N**n**UK **f**Q**o**Y G**o**OQ **fo**QYUQ RD**f**U.  
**2.** D**f** X**o**YU**on**U **f**Q**o**Y G**o**OQ **fo**QYUQ RD**f**U **con**CJ**c**CX G**o**O, G**o**O YJG **no**C F**o**RO**n**CUUQ J**n**G D**nfo**QYJCD**on** CEJC K**o**ORH XOWWUXC CEJC G**o**O KUQU **onc**U J**c**VOJD**n**CUH.  
**3.** G**o**O YJG **no**C QUCOQ**n** C**o** G**o**OQ **o**RH E**o**YU **o**Q G**o**OQ **o**RH I**o**L. G**o**O YJG **no**C ZJQCD**c**DZJCU D**n** J**n**G J**c**CDFDCG KED**c**E YJG RUJH C**o** G**o**OQ QU**co**W**n**DCD**on** LG J XU**con**H ZJQCG.  
**4.** D**f** G**o**O **fo**RR**o**K CEU JL**o**FU QORUX J**n**H X**o**YU**on**U H**o**UX QU**co**W**n**DBU G**o**O QUWJQHRUXX, G**o**O YJG **no**C **conf**DQY J**n**G **of** EDX **o**Q EUQ XOXZD**c**D**on**X. G**o**O JQU JRR**o**KUH C**o** QU**f**OXU C**o** HU**n**G CEUY.**

**J**n**G D**nf**QJ**c**CD**on of** CEUXU QORUX KDRR QUXORC D**n** DYYUHDJCU QUCQDUFJR. G**o**O KDRR **no**C LU WDFU**n** J**no**CEUQ **c**EJ**nc**U O**n**HUQ J**n**G **c**DQ**c**OYXCJ**nc**UX**.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

When the phone rang, Elijah did not move from the couch. Both Rich and Julie were home, so one of them would answer it. The person on the other end would want to talk to one of them anyway. No one ever called looking for Elijah. The phone was never for him.

"Elijah?"

He looked up at Rich who had entered the room with the cordless. His "father" smiled at him with crinkled brown eyes.

"It's for you."

Surprised, he took the phone in two fingers. Had Light called him for more tricks and lies wrapped in sweet coverings of insincerity? Yes, that had to be it. He lifted the phone delicately to his ear and gave the customary greeting, expecting to hear that familiar voice slide through the earpiece to engage him in battle. Instead, a different, decidedly female voice answered.

"Hey, 'Lij. How you doing?"

"A-Annie?"

"Yeah, it's me. What's up?"

"Why are _you_ calling _me_?" he asked, truly astounded at this turn of events.

She laughed a bit at the surprise in his voice. "Dunno. I was feeling a bit down and wanted to talk to someone."

"Don't you have girlfriends to do that with?" A thumbnail had worked its way into his mouth, and he nibbled on it in confusion.

"Yeah, but even the best girlfriend gets annoyed at you after a while if you're harping on the same stuff all the time."

At that, he understood. "Mark?"

She sighed. "Yeah." Out of nowhere, she exploded, "He's just so stupid! What, is he completely blind? I mean, I know guys are dense -- no offense to you, of course -- but I'm practically throwing myself at him, and he just isn't getting it!"

Gently, Elijah scratched the back of his head with his free hand. "Why don't you just ask him if he likes you?" he asked innocently.

"Yeah right, 'Lij," she scoffed. "Like it's that simple."

Elijah certainly thought it should be that simple, but then again, girls were an entirely different species when it came to some subjects. Quickly, he searched his mind for everything he knew regarding the emotional habits and rituals of young women. It didn't amount to a whole lot. He did remember one important fact though: chocolate and chick flicks heal all wounds.

"Annie," he ventured, "would you like to come over here? We could watch Katherine Hepburn movies and eat ice cream."

Dead silence reigned on the phone for at least a minute. "Are you serious?" she finally asked.

"I like ice cream," he replied evenly.

"Aren't you afraid of drowning in estrogen?"

"Why? Do you have a vat of it large enough to submerge my head in?"

After a few more moments of silence, Annie burst out laughing. "Elijah, you are the _best_!" she proclaimed. "I'll be over as soon as I can. I'll buy the ice cream, okay?"

"If you like."

"I do like, and I'll see you soon. Bye!" The phone clicked as she hung up her end.

As Elijah pressed the button to turn off the cordless, he thought of all the times past that someone had declared him "the best". It had happened quite frequently. The best in school, the best in tennis, and at one time, the three best detectives in the world. But no one had ever before used that description for him the way Annie had. It felt different and strange to him. Even so, he liked it. He liked it very much.

Smiling, Elijah put down the phone and wandered over to Julie's movie collection. Rich found him several minutes later, chewing on his fingers and happily debating the different merits of Cary Grant and Spencer Tracy.

xXx

The pen in Light's fingers danced madly on the top of the table. Before him lay several books, plucked recently from the library's shelves, all open to various pages. His head rested in his hand, eyes trained on the book immediately in front of him. To an observer, he was deep in studious research just like most of the other students in the building.

Light's mind, however, was on fire from his most recent conversation with Ryuk. Bits of it kept floating through his brain, over and over again, until the words had burned themselves permanently into the fevered tissue.

_"So if I run him over with a car?" _

_"You'll send him to the hospital, but he'll make a miraculous recovery." _

_"And if I shoot him in the head?" _

_"You'll miss, the gun will jam, or the bullet will avoid anything important and once again he'll make a miraculous recovery." _

_"How is that possible?" _

_"How is the Death Note possible? There is no logical explanation this time, Light. It simply is." _

Light's brow creased harshly with the force of his frustration. If he had to accept that the how was beyond logic, then he would, but that still left the _why_. Someone on the other side of life had revived L in another form and made him essentially immortal. There had to be a reason for doing that. _What was it?_

As usual, his first instinct gravitated to catching Kira. But then, as usual, that idea floundered under the facts of the present situation. If some Angel of Heaven wanted to end Kira's reign, he should have sent L back to Japan and in his original form. Or just stepped in himself and sent one of those lovely mythical thunderbolts crashing down on Light's head. So that wasn't the reason … probably.

However, if he looked at what had actually occurred, the solution that arose didn't make much sense. L, who had never had a family, friends, or anything even remotely resembling a normal life, had been hand-delivered to an intelligent, doting, childless woman and her equally intelligent, easy-going husband. Had L come back to life simply so he could experience the happiness he had never had? Surely not. If Heaven made a habit of that, there would be millions of revived people walking around, and everyone would have noticed.

Which led his reasoning back to the start once more. _Why?_ What possible objective could L have that would require an infinite lifespan? And why couldn't he, Light Yagami, genius extraordinaire, God of the New World, stop obsessing over it long enough to finish his damn homework?

The pen stopped dancing as Light's fingers clamped down on it hard and squeezed. He would have to redouble his efforts to get information out of Elijah. Doing it obliquely seemed best for now. Gaining the support and trust of Ethan and Julie and the others and then using them against Elijah by subtly directing them to do what he, Light, wanted. Elijah was naturally on alert whenever Light was around; he would never suspect an attack through the ones he had allowed close to him.

Internally, Light cackled in utter glee. The pen exploded.

Light looked mournfully down at his ink-stained hand. He was going to get to the bottom of this if it killed him. After all, he was running out of pens.

xXx

"Remind me again how she talked you into this."

Elijah turned bored eyes to Ethan. "She didn't talk me into it," he replied. "I agreed."

"That's right!" Annie cried. She briefly appeared between the two young men, grabbed them each by an elbow, and beamed brightly. Then she was gone again, disappearing into the rows of fabric, feathers, and stuff that sparkled. "So no complaining," her voice floated back to them.

Ethan pressed a hand to his forehead and shook it slowly. "She's going to dress you up like some human-sized doll, you know."

"Yes, I know," Elijah admitted. He scratched the back of his head idly. "But it will make her happy," he continued, "so I'm willing to be dressed up for a while."

The feeling of Ethan's fingers on his head made Elijah start slightly. He turned his eyes to the other and saw the wide smile on the younger man's face as he ruffled Elijah's hair.

"You're a good friend, 'Lij."

"I am?"

The smile softened ever so slightly. "Yeah, you are."

Ethan knew. Elijah had told him. That he had no memories of friends, had no idea how to make them or how to behave when around them. Ethan had reacted just how Elijah had thought he would. Annie would have smothered him and Mark would have been too flustered to help, but Ethan just gave Elijah small pushes in the right direction and offered bits of praise every so often. It was just what Elijah needed, and he was truly grateful for it.

"Ooookay!" Annie sang as she reappeared with half a dozen costumes in her arms. She dumped them on a convenient display of makeup and false teeth. With her fists on her hips, she declared, "I couldn't decide whether to go Gothic scary-like or just plain cute, so I brought a bit of both."

Ethan noticeably winced. "Cute?" he echoed with obvious horror. "Don't you think we're all a bit old for cute?"

Annie just stuck her tongue out at him and pulled a black cape off of the pile. Instead of instructing Elijah to put it on, she draped it around his shoulders herself. "So I was thinking that flowing capes are always good. You could be a vampire or the Phantom or Zorro or something." She finished securing the cape and stepped back to examine him.

Elijah looked down at the cape for a silent minute and then raised his eyes to Ethan for the other's opinion.

"I don't know, Annie. It doesn't seem to suit him that well."

"Yeah, you're right," she agreed. Then she brightened, "Although it _would_ look good on Light, don't you think?"

Ethan smiled at that as well. "Yeah. Hold on, let me call him." He pulled out his cell phone and moved a bit away from the other two.

Annie took off the cape and returned to her pile of costumes. After a bit of rummaging, she began pulling out a pirate outfit, but Elijah stopped her. "Ethan is going as a pirate, Annie. I should be something different."

"Okay…" A bit more rummaging. "What about these?" she asked, whipping out two full-body costumes covered in fuzzy faux fur. Elijah nearly fainted on the spot. One was a cow, complete with a pink plastic udder, and the other was a sheep with a blue bow around its neck.

"No!"

"Really?" the evil blonde menace asked innocently. She took a moment to examine each of them. "The cow is awfully cute, and you'd look just precious with your big blue eyes. I did like the sheep better though, and I thought maybe I could get a Bo Peep costume and walk you around on a leash all night."

"_No!_"

"What's the ruckus?" Ethan asked, returning to them again. His eyes widened at the sight of the costumes, and it took him a moment to find his voice again through all the choking. Once he had, he said evenly, "No, Annie. No livestock."

"Well, there was this adorable cat costume, too --"

"No, Annie. No animals of any kind. Do you want to completely drain his testosterone?"

She glanced between them for a minute -- Ethan's stern expression and Elijah's blank look of terror -- and then shrugged and put the fuzzy things away. "So what did Light say?" she asked as she pulled out a skeleton costume, held it up next to Elijah's body, and threw it back on the pile.

"He said no to the Phantom but that a vampire was fine with him. We're to pick up a cape and a set of teeth for him."

"Okay." She dug her fists into her hips and frowned at the heap of fabric in front of her. "Damn! I don't like any of these as much as I thought I would." Her eyes flicked to Elijah who visibly jumped at her scrutiny. "Guess I'll have to get creative."

He gulped, still mildly trembling under the intensity of her stare. "Creative?" he echoed with more than a hint of dread in his voice.

"Yeah. Come here." She quickly reached out and snatched his wrist in her hand. Pulling him along behind her, she went first to the wig selection, then to the accessories aisle, and finally back to the makeup -- Ethan had cleared away her rejected costumes by then. As she went, her grumbles turned to small clucks of approval, then hums of pleasure, and finally giggles of outright delight.

The entire time, Elijah said nothing. Her choices this time seemed fine to him, and only once did he feel threatened: when she passed by a rack of leashes and fingered one of them with a smile. Her current plan, however, had driven out all thoughts of furry animals, and by the time they were finished, he had to admit that she had concocted a fine costume for him.

"All right!" she cried out in joy when they had paid for his new items. "Now I just have to find something for myself!" And away she went again, leaving the two men alone.

Ethan looked over at Elijah whose mouth had dropped open slightly at Annie's declaration. Apparently, she had not warned him that she wanted to shop for both of them. Smiling, Ethan tapped the other lightly on the shoulder. "Would you like to get Cinnabon while we wait?" he asked, knowing full well what the answer would be.

Tired blue eyes shone up at him in deep gratitude. "Yes, I would like that very much."

"All right then. Let's go." He steered the older man towards the food court, remarking as they walked away from the store from Hell, "You did really well for your first time shopping with a woman. I'm impressed."

"Thank you … I think."

Ethan just laughed and slipped an arm around Elijah's hunched shoulders, partly as a gesture of friendly support, but mostly to keep the exhausted young man from collapsing to the ground in the middle of the mall.

* * *


	7. Chapter 6

**Rules**

A/N: Well, this one took a while, too. My apologies. However, it looks as if updates will be slow for a while. School is ending which means that, while you younger folk are getting more free time, I'm getting _less. _At least next year my son will be in preschool three days a week instead of two.

BTW, the credits for the Halloween costumes are as follows:

Elijah -- Lena aka czmadzia  
Light -- Aibari  
Mark -- My friend Joe, whose costumes always made people groan out loud and want to smack him.  
Ethan -- My kids. They _love_ pirates. Arrr.  
Annie -- My friend Jessica. She was damn cute when she wore it her freshman year.

* * *

The Rules: 

Solution 5: J equals A

1. **G**o**O Y**a**G **no**C D**n**DCD**a**CU **con**C**ac**C, HDQU**c**CRG **o**Q D**n**HDQU**c**CRG, KDCE **an**G**on**U G**o**O N**n**UK **f**Q**o**Y G**o**OQ **fo**QYUQ RD**f**U.  
**2.** D**f** X**o**YU**on**U **f**Q**o**Y G**o**OQ **fo**QYUQ RD**f**U **con**C**ac**CX G**o**O, G**o**O Y**a**G **no**C F**o**RO**n**CUUQ **an**G D**nfo**QY**a**CD**on** CE**a**C K**o**ORH XOWWUXC CE**a**C G**o**O KUQU **onc**U **ac**VO**a**D**n**CUH.  
**3.** G**o**O Y**a**G **no**C QUCOQ**n** C**o** G**o**OQ **o**RH E**o**YU **o**Q G**o**OQ **o**RH I**o**L. G**o**O Y**a**G **no**C Z**a**QCD**c**DZ**a**CU D**n an**G **ac**CDFDCG KED**c**E Y**a**G RU**a**H C**o** G**o**OQ QU**co**W**n**DCD**on** LG **a** XU**con**H Z**a**QCG.  
**4.** D**f** G**o**O **fo**RR**o**K CEU **a**L**o**FU QORUX **an**H X**o**YU**on**U H**o**UX QU**co**W**n**DBU G**o**O QUW**a**QHRUXX, G**o**O Y**a**G **no**C **conf**DQY **an**G **of** EDX **o**Q EUQ XOXZD**c**D**on**X. G**o**O **a**QU **a**RR**o**KUH C**o** QU**f**OXU C**o** HU**n**G CEUY.**

An**G D**nf**Q**ac**CD**on of** CEUXU QORUX KDRR QUXORC D**n** DYYUHD**a**CU QUCQDUF**a**R. G**o**O KDRR **no**C LU WDFU**n ano**CEUQ **c**E**anc**U O**n**HUQ **an**G **c**DQ**c**OYXC**anc**UX**.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6**

The brisk evening wind fluttered out the cape behind Light as he walked along the sidewalk towards Professor McCormick's house. Although he usually viewed anything that required costumes to be a waste of time and had therefore agreed to this choice because it seemed insanely simple, he had to admit that the vampire idea fit him very well. He had donned his best three-piece suit with a black bow tie, shiny dress shoes, and even a pair of white gloves that he had found at a local Goodwill. A cheerful sophomore woman two doors down had happily agreed to let him use her makeup, going so far as to put it on him herself. His face was now several degrees paler than usual with black-rimmed eyes and shining red lips. When she had finished, she had fake-swooned into his arms; he had thanked her by pretending to bite her in the neck, sending her into uncontrollable giggles.

Light smiled as he remembered the way Ryuk had followed her down the hall when she returned to her room. The Shinigami had become quite the voyeur. Apparently the woman who lived above him liked to lounge about her room in her underwear, and the man who lived next door, whose girlfriend attended a different college, would have the occasional interesting conversation with her. Ryuk had actually whined when Light suggested he go back to Misa. He would have to go back soon, however. The student simply could not afford to pay for the God's apple addiction.

Shaking thoughts of Ryuk and Misa from his mind, Light turned down his professor's walkway, stepped up to the door, and rang the bell. A few heartbeats later, Errol Flynn opened the door.

"Hey, Light!" the being in a far-too-poofy peasant blouse greeted. "Come on in. You look great!"

"Thanks, Ethan," Light answered as he stepped into the house. He noted a few people chatting in corners and heard the sounds of women laughing in the kitchen, but for now the house still seemed rather empty. "Am I early?"

"A bit," Ethan answered. "But don't worry, we won't make you help set up. Just come in and relax for a while." He slung an arm around Light's shoulders and pulled him into the living room. Light jumped a bit at the jangling sound by his ear; a quick glance confirmed that Ethan's wrists were covered in cheap bracelets. Slightly perturbed, he did a fast once-over of the "pirate" and noted the fake earring, the plastic sword hanging in his breeches, and the definitely not fake knife tucked into one of his high boots.

Light was just about to comment about the RenFaire wanting their supplies back when the other man stopped suddenly and cried, "Elijah! You're not in costume? What's the matter?"

The brunet's head snapped up, and his eyes met those of the already-staring blond, standing, hunched, at the bottom of the stairs to the second floor.

"Nothing's the matter," Elijah answered Ethan. "I've simply decided to wear a different costume. I'm a serial murder."

Light's intestines froze. Those damn blue eyes hadn't moved.

Ethan stood silent for a minute and then began to laugh. "I get it," he said. "Because they look like everybody else." He shook his head in amused disapproval. "Sorry, 'Lij. No matter which way you look at it, you are _definitely_ not like anyone else in this world. I might be able to pull that joke, but you can't."

Elijah tipped his head to the side slightly in consideration. The eyes flickered briefly to Ethan. "I suppose you're right. It would be a better costume for you. Or for Light." And the eyes returned with renewed force.

"I think a vampire fits Light very well," a female voice commented to Light's relief. From the kitchen, Annie appeared and bounced her way over to Elijah's elbow. She had chosen a Lolita image, wearing a white blouse open to reveal a black bra, a too-short plaid skirt, and thigh-high socks held up by lacy garters. Pigtails with beaded elastics and a cross necklace completed the effect.

Smiling brightly at Light, she continued her comments. "You look really sharp! I bet you'll have dozens of girls begging you to bite them tonight." Her eyes twinkled. "Maybe me included. But for now …" She turned and captured Elijah's elbow in a strong grip. "'Lij. Upstairs. Costume. Now."

He turned his eyes to her, and they softened into something akin to pleading. "Must I?"

"Yes!" she insisted with a sharp tug. Several minutes later, she had somehow managed to drag him up the entire flight of stairs.

As a door slammed loudly somewhere on the second floor, Light found himself gripped by an intense curiosity. He turned to Ethan. "Elijah has a costume?"

"Yeah," the other answered. "Annie picked it out for him."

A dozen images flew through Light's mind, each more unpleasant than the last. He began to feel a bit sorry for the older man. "What is it?"

"It's … well …" Ethan's face wrinkled up into a half-grimace as he struggled for the right words. "It's basically indescribable," he eventually admitted. "You'll just have to see it for yourself."

The doorbell cut off any more questions from Light. Mildly annoyed, he decided to follow Ethan back into the hallway and join him in greeting the new arrival. The door swung open to reveal a black-hooded figure holding a long plastic scythe. As Ethan peered at him, the person's free hand reached out for his neck, showing off black gloves screen-printed with white bones.

"Mark, I presume," Ethan said evenly, ignoring the fingers groping for his throat. "But what is this taped to your chest?" He pointed at a piece of paper Light hadn't noticed before. "Is that a 1040?"

Mark pushed back his hood and grinned at both of them. "Yeah. I'm 'Death and Taxes'."

Ethan stared at him for a beat. Then, he announced, "Sorry, no puns allowed," and attempted to shut the door in Mark's face. The younger man shoved his scythe in the door at the last second and, laughing, began to wheedle and whine his way into the house. Rolling his eyes, Light left in search of something to drink.

Twenty minutes later, Light had managed to find a decent Merlot in the sea of beer and soda that had taken over the kitchen. He had also found a good-looking brunette, dressed as some character from a sci-fi show he had never seen, and had settled onto a couch with both. Determined to charm the woman into a quivering pool of goo, for the practice if for no other reason, Light had all but forgotten Elijah. Therefore, he completely missed the sounds of an upstairs door opening and feet descending the stairs. But when the soft, slightly hazy eyes in front of his suddenly sharpened and cleared, and the timid rabbit he had been preying on rose to her feet and _excused herself_, he couldn't help but watch her go, dumbfounded, as she left his presence and joined the group of women who had gathered at the bottom of the stairs.

There, in the center of their attention, stood Elijah. Light's mouth fell open at the sight of him. Although still barefoot, he had changed from his normal clothes into a tight-fitting black turtleneck and black jeans. One studded leather belt circled his waist, and two others Annie had draped haphazardly around his abdomen. She had attacked his face with makeup, turning his freckled complexion into one sickly pale with black rings around his eyes -- Light's stomach turned upside down at the sight -- and to make matters worse, she had finished the look with a black wig. If he ignored the different clothes, Light could almost believe that he had returned to the team's investigation headquarters and that he would momentarily have to start anew the dance of pretending to catch Kira while avoiding being truly caught.

One thing, however, brought the transformation from Elijah to Ryuzaki to a screeching halt: a pair of black, feathery wings. But instead of easing his discomfort, the wings took Light's mind in a different direction. With those wings and all the black and the belts, the older man now reminded the younger of someone else, a "person" with an entirely different type of food craving.

"Wow, Elijah! You look so cool!" one of the admiring females gushed.

"Thank you," he replied hesitantly. Turning a bit to Annie, he added, "Although I'm still unsure as to what I am supposed to be."

Annie just grinned at him. "Who cares as long as you look good?" When he blinked at her, she admitted, "Well, if you insist, I had a sort of Angel of Death thing in mind when I assembled it."

Several of the women "oohed" at that, and Light heard a few comments of "A fallen angel!" and "How sexy!" A couple even reached out to pet his wings, causing Elijah to jerk sideways into Annie who just laughed at him. Light ignored them. His mind had roared into life. It had to be a coincidence. It just had to. L had touched Rem's note, not Ryuk's. There was absolutely no way that the detective could have known what the original Shinigami looked like. Even if he had steered Annie in specific directions when she picked out his costume, it had to be guesswork and an immense amount of luck. Nothing else.

Or so he kept telling himself.

"What do you think, Light?"

The addressed brunet looked up to find Ethan leaning over the back of the couch he sat on with Mark standing next to him. Ethan nodded his head towards the group of girls still fussing over Elijah and continued, "Looks like she successfully pulled off her Operation: Ugly Duckling. He looks good like that, and the women seem to agree."

"I dunno," Mark commented as he moved to sit on the arm of the couch. His long robe made this more difficult than it should have been. "I think the makeup is a bit too much. He looks like a skeleton."

"So it's appropriate," Ethan countered. He smirked lightly at Mark. "You know, Halloween and all." When Mark just shrugged, Ethan turned to Light and winked slyly at him. "You're just upset because no one's fawning over your pun-tastic outfit."

Mark opened his mouth to reply, but he stopped when he noticed that Elijah had leaned in towards Annie to whisper in her ear. She leaned up and whispered something back, causing a soft smile to spread across his face. Light had followed Mark's gaze at the other's silence, and he noted that smile with confusion. It was almost tender. And Annie had her hands around his upper arm and had yet to let go. Was such a thing even possible? Elijah and Annie?

Then he noticed Mark's hands clench around the handle of his scythe, and he knew it was all a ploy. Tired of listening to him tease her about Elijah, Annie was pretending to be interested in the older man to make the younger jealous. And it was working. Light stole a glance at Ethan and saw the mischief in his eyes. Ethan was clearly in on it. That didn't surprise Light. What _did_ surprise him was that Elijah had not only agreed to this, but that he also was playing his part so well. Since when had Ryuzaki shown any sexual interest in anyone of either gender?

Of course, if L had returned as Elijah in order to experience a normal life, then a girlfriend would be an important part of that. And truly, who else so clearly deserved the sweet joy that came with a devoted girl more than L? After all the loneliness, the paranoia, the competition, the tricks and backstabbing, and ultimately the betrayal, to have gentleness, love, and fulfillment would be something akin to Heaven. If anyone deserved to touch that happiness, L did.

Light blinked, ran that train of thought through his head again so he could reexamine it, and nearly fainted. _What _the_ hell_ was he _thinking_? L was his nemesis, his sworn enemy. The only thing that freak deserved was another heart attack, gasping and choking out his last breath on the floor. Or better yet, handcuff him to Misa until one of them strangled the other with the chains. Or throw him in a vat of unsweetened coffee and let him die from drowning or from panic over lack of sugar, whichever came first. Or maybe …

Light glanced at the glass of wine in his hand and slowly put it down on the end table next to him. Perhaps he would stay away from alcohol tonight.

xXx

The worst thing about his costume, Elijah had decided, were the wings. They made it amazingly difficult to do anything. He couldn't walk around without banging them into things or people, and sitting down was nearly impossible. Plus, the women kept wanting to touch them, and while Elijah had no problem with women as a whole, he didn't exactly appreciate having individual ones coming up to him all night and flirting with him all because of some feathers attached to wires.

It took him a painfully long time, but he finally managed to acquire a cup of tea, heavily sugared, and a bag of Milanos. He took both to the back porch and perched in one of the deck chairs, carefully positioning the wings to drape over each arm. With a small sigh, he pulled the first cookie from the bag, examined it critically, and declared to no one in particular, "I am never attending one of these things again."

To his surprise, he received a light laugh in reply from the direction of another chair. Elijah didn't need to turn to know the identity of the other person. He knew that laugh very well.

"You don't like parties, Elijah?"

"No, Light, I don't. And from the fact that you are out here with me instead of in there with everyone else, I might conclude that you dislike them as well."

Light shrugged and leaned back in his seat. "I'm fine with parties, but the music has gotten a bit loud, so I came out here for a break."

"I see." He crunched into the cookie, fully intending to end the conversation there.

However, it seemed Light had other plans. "Annie did a nice job picking out that costume for you. It suits you well." When Elijah refused to respond, he continued, "Speaking of Annie, I heard that she and Mark have been making out in the kitchen for about thirty minutes."

Elijah smiled. "Good," he replied quietly, stirring his tea. "It worked then."

The brunet tilted his head back and gazed up at the night sky. "Yeah, it did," he agreed. Then, with a small smirk, he shifted his eyes to the black-wigged blond. "So, what about you?"

"What about me?"

"You had a large number of women interested in you tonight. Which one are you going to pick?"

Elijah grimaced slightly at the question. "None," he answered truthfully. "I'm not interested in women."

"I see," Light replied easily as Elijah took a sip of tea. "So you'd rather be set up with a guy then?"

Elijah inhaled sharply in surprise. Unfortunately, his mouth was full of tea. The warm liquid sloshed into his windpipe, and he pitched forward in a frantic coughing fit. His shaking hands nearly dropped the cup and saucer to the floor, but elegant fingers plucked them away before he could and laid them on a nearby table. As Elijah continued coughing and hacking, trying to stop the burning in his lungs, Light sat down on the arm of his chair and placed a hand on his back, alternately rubbing and pounding between his shoulder blades.

"Sorry, sorry," Light apologized with definite amusement in his voice. "I didn't mean to make you choke, but I couldn't resist."

Elijah just sent him his best glare. He lifted a hand to wipe the tears from his eyes, completely forgetting about the makeup until he pulled his hand away and found his fingers black. After a moment of consideration, he wiped them on his shirt. Then he reached into the bag of Milanos, pulled out three, stuffed them into his mouth, and sulked with his hands around his legs and his chin on his knees.

Light, who had been trying to keep from laughing, failed at last. He laughed long and hard, finally resorting to wrapping his arms around his stomach in an attempt to stop. Eventually, Elijah could take no more, and in one smooth movement, he shot out a hand and pushed Light bodily off of the chair. The younger man landed on the porch boards with a dull thud.

Instantly, blue connected with brown, and the two locked. The wills behind them flared. Equal strength and determination clashed with each other, battling fiercely in silence. The air between them all but crackled with the heated intensity of their stares. Then, Elijah blinked and Light fidgeted; Elijah's lip curled slightly and Light repressed a snort. A second later, they had both fallen into fits of hysterical laughter, at themselves and at everything else.

"Truce?" Light gasped when he could speak again. Still on the floor, he held out a hand and smiled up at the other. Elijah had just begun to reach out his own hand, when Light added quietly, "Ryuzaki."

The older man froze. What was Light thinking? To offer peace and then a challenge within consecutive breaths. But that look on the younger man's face, that smile that lifted all the way to his eyes, he had not seen that expression since the days they hunted the third Kira together. Since the time when Kira had left Light's soul as he knew now the monster had.

Quickly, Elijah searched his mind for options. The rules were specific and strict. He could not break them. He _would_ not break them, not for anyone. But then, as he ran them through his mind again, he remembered that final rule. The one that allowed him to hide behind silence.

Elijah smiled. Light was extremely intelligent. If anyone could figure it out, Light would.

"Truce," he replied, briefly touching Light's hand with his fingertips before drawing it back. Still smiling, he leaned back and watched the surprise enter the other's face. Right now, Light's mind was screaming into action, taking the simple fact that Elijah had not reacted to the challenge and dissecting it into pieces. The game had just gotten much more interesting.

Carefully, Elijah extracted a Milano from the bag and held it out to Light, eyebrow raised in question. The brunet stared at the offered treat for several seconds before breaking into a small smile. He took the cookie, stood up, and returned to his chair. Nodding in satisfaction, Elijah reclaimed his tea and began to drink, only mildly annoyed that it had gone cold.

* * *


	8. Chapter 7

**Rules**

Extra disclaimer: "Last Beautiful Girl" and "Mad Season" belong to Matchbox 20.

A/N: I usually don't use songs in my stories, at least not ones with words, but I can't get over how well this song fits these guys. You'll see why. :)

* * *

The Rules: 

Solution 6: Q equals R

1. **G**o**O Y**a**G **no**C D**n**DCD**a**CU **con**C**ac**C, HD**r**U**c**CRG **or** D**n**HD**r**U**c**CRG, KDCE **an**G**on**U G**o**O N**n**UK **fro**Y G**o**O**r for**YU**r** RD**f**U.  
**2.** D**f** X**o**YU**on**U **fro**Y G**o**O**r for**YU**r** RD**f**U **con**C**ac**CX G**o**O, G**o**O Y**a**G **no**C F**o**RO**n**CUU**r an**G D**nfor**Y**a**CD**on** CE**a**C K**o**ORH XOWWUXC CE**a**C G**o**O KU**r**U **onc**U **ac**VO**a**D**n**CUH.  
**3.** G**o**O Y**a**G **no**C **r**UCO**rn** C**o** G**o**O**r o**RH E**o**YU **or** G**o**OQ **o**RH I**o**L. G**o**O Y**a**G **no**C Z**ar**CD**c**DZ**a**CU D**n an**G **ac**CDFDCG KED**c**E Y**a**G RU**a**H C**o** G**o**O**r r**U**co**W**n**DCD**on** LG **a** XU**con**H Z**ar**CG.  
**4.** D**f** G**o**O **fo**RR**o**K CEU **a**L**o**FU **r**ORUX **an**H X**o**YU**on**U H**o**UX **r**U**co**W**n**DBU G**o**O **r**UW**ar**HRUXX, G**o**O Y**a**G **no**C **conf**D**r**Y **an**G **of** EDX **or** EU**r** XOXZD**c**D**on**X. G**o**O **ar**U **a**RR**o**KUH C**o r**U**f**OXU C**o** HU**n**G CEUY.**

An**G D**nfrac**CD**on of** CEUXU **r**ORUX KDRR **r**UXORC D**n** DYYUHD**a**CU **r**UC**r**DUF**a**R. G**o**O KDRR **no**C LU WDFU**n ano**CEU**r c**E**anc**U O**n**HU**r an**G **c**D**rc**OYXC**anc**UX**.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

That night, Light had difficulty sleeping. There was so much to think about, so much to plan. It was possible, considering the recent developments, that his previous plans would be unnecessary, and it would certainly be counterproductive to implement them until he knew for certain. But that left him with the task of developing new ones, and that fired up his brain so much that he had trouble shutting it down for the purpose of sleep. When 3 AM rolled around, he flipped on his computer to get a head start on researching tomorrow's executions; ten minutes later, he had fallen asleep at his keyboard.

He woke around 9:30 the next morning with a painful stiffness in his neck. Grumbling, he dragged his body down the hall and into the shower. As the hot water pounded onto his head, flowing over his skin and easing his tense muscles, his mind began to work again. He had concocted several plans last night, but this morning his thoughts kept going back to one in particular. It was the most risky, the most unsophisticated, and the most … well … childish. But for some reason he couldn't reject it, and by the time he turned off the water, he had decided just to go for it.

He pushed open his bedroom door with renewed confidence and resolve.

"Ryuk, go home."

"Aww, but Light --"

The stare that Light sent him pinned the Shinigami to the wall. Ryuk swallowed.

"Right then. See you later, Light."

Even before Ryuk had finished phasing through the wall, Light had his phone in his hand and was dialing numbers.

"Hello?"

"Ethan, it's Light. You know how we were going to go to lunch this afternoon?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I may need to cancel. I don't know yet if I will or not, but --"

"Hey, not a problem," Ethan's friendly voice interrupted. "Just let me know when you do know, okay?"

"Yeah. Thanks, Ethan."

"Anytime. See ya."

Light hung up the phone and stared at it for a moment. With that, he had put his previous plans on hold, but he could pick them back up again if the need arose. All that remained now was to give this new plan a try, and for that, he just had to visit the McCormicks' house. Slowly, as if with dawning realization, he looked down at his bare chest and the towel around his waist. Perhaps, he conceded internally, that wasn't the only thing he needed to do.

Forty minutes later, Light, dressed and groomed, knocked on the McCormicks' front door. His professor opened it with a surprised smile.

"Light! What can I do for you?"

"Good morning, Professor," he replied with his usual friendliness. "Is Elijah in? I'd like to talk to him."

"Sure. Come on in." She held the door open for him, and he entered the house. As he did so, he heard music coming from the dining room and a soft soprano singing along.

"_It won't be the first heart that you break; it won't be the last, beautiful girl. The one that you wrecked won't take you back if you were the last beautiful girl in the world …_"

Curious, he poked his head in and saw a familiar bubbly blonde, wiping up the table and bobbing her head along with the music. Her hair was up in a messy ponytail, her sleeves had been rolled up to her elbows, and various trashbags and cleaning supplies were strewn all around her. She waved at Light briefly with a rag.

Light turned to Julie with a confused look. "Annie cleans your house?"

The other smiled. "When she threw the party that made my house a mess? You bet she does." She gestured with her hand. "This way, Light. Elijah's upstairs." With Light following, she walked over to the bottom of the stairs and called, "Elijah! Light is here to see you."

Almost immediately, Elijah's voice floated down, "Tell him I'm not home and to come again another day."

Julie exchanged an amused look with Light and answered, "Tell him yourself. He's right here."

After a small pause, the voice asked, "Light?"

"Yes?" Light replied, sending his voice up the stairs.

"I'm not home. Come again another day."

Annie must have been listening in from the other room, for she burst into laughter. Julie chuckled and waved Light up the stairs before turning and going into the kitchen. Shrugging, Light did as he was bidden and climbed the steps to the second floor. He peeked into rooms until he found Elijah's at the end of the hall.

The blond didn't even look up when Light came in. His eyes stayed glued to the small television on his dresser as he slowly spooned ice cream into his mouth.

"Sorry, I didn't realize you were watching a movie," Light apologized. He moved a bit further into the room so that he could see the screen. "What is it?"

"_Murder on the Orient Express_," Elijah answered. "Agatha Christie's mysteries aren't that complicated, but I rather like Hercule Poirot." He smiled around the spoon, finally turning his eyes to match Light's gaze. "He's rather eccentric."

Light laughed lightly at this statement. "Well, you would know," he teased gently. Elijah's smile briefly morphed into a wide grin before his face went blank once more and his eyes returned to the screen. Light sighed and continued, "I kind of wanted to talk to you. If it's all right, could you finish watching this later?"

Immediately, the older man leapt off of his bed and walked over to the TV, switching it off. Turning to Light, he said in answer, "This is the fourth time I've watched it, so I don't mind." He stuffed in another mouthful of ice cream and asked around the spoon, "W'at 'id oo wan'?"

In response, Light reached behind him and shut the door to the room. Elijah raised an eyebrow at this but said nothing, content to wait. Once the door had closed, the younger man stood up straight and caught the eyes of the older man in a strong, steady gaze.

"I want to end these games," he stated.

Elijah raised the other eyebrow. "Games?" he echoed.

"I know who you are. And you know I know." Light smiled at him. "How could I not? So I want to end this pretending, at least when it's just you and me. I completely understand you wanting to keep it up when others are around, and I'll respect that. But I …" He took a breath in preparation; here came the risky part. "I want to know why you've come back and how. I've concluded you're not after me, so I want to know what you are after, and if possible, I'd like to help you get it."

Still, Elijah said nothing. Light searched his face carefully. That blank expression could have been incomprehension, but it just as easily could have been a refusal to show a reaction. He cursed internally. Why was L so hard to read?

"You don't trust me," he continued, letting his tone take on a bit of pained disappointment. "I understand. I mean, I wouldn't trust me either if I were you. Not after I … after I … " … _killed you_. No, he couldn't get himself to say it. "Not after what I did to you. But I promise you, this isn't some kind of trap. I'm just …" He sighed and let his true emotions come forward. "I'm just tired, Ryuzaki. I don't want to be fighting you anymore. At least not over this."

He stopped and waited. Elijah did not move, did not blink. Light began to feel the frustration building within him. "I know other things, too. I know you have no name and an infinite lifespan. That's amazing, you know. I really want to know why you have that, how you got it, what your goals are. I don't _have_ to be your enemy, you know. Not if you're not after me anymore. We were such good friends at one point. We can be that again if you want."

Still, nothing. Light's anger finally flared. "Why aren't you saying anything?" he demanded. "If you're not going to accept my offer of peace, then at least deny that you know what I'm talking about! Don't just stand there and stare at me!" His voice rose with every word, and by the end, his chest was heaving with the violent emotions that were coursing through him. "If you're insistent on being Elijah, then deny me. If you're going to be L, then accept me. Don't just say nothing! Dammit, _why won't you say anything_?!"

"Because," the answer finally came in a soft, sad voice, "I cannot say what you want to hear. So I say nothing."

"Then deny me," Light insisted, his head beginning to pound. "Tell me you're not L Lawliet. Tell me you have no memories of chasing Kira. Tell me you didn't die at my feet! Tell me you don't know what the fuck I'm talking about and that I must be completely insane!"

The blue eyes merely blinked. Now completely enraged, Light closed the space between them in an instant and grabbed Elijah by the shirt, bringing the other man's gaze level with his own. He had a terrible urge to start a fight, just like they had done so many times when they were handcuffed together, but he pushed that desire down inside of him. The women downstairs would hear and come running. Instead, he burned his eyes into Elijah's as if trying to light a fire in his soul. He opened his mouth to yell some more, but the quiet voice stopped him.

"Light, let me go."

It wasn't a request. It was a command. A very soft, sad, and powerful command. It extinguished Light's rage immediately. Slowly, his fingers uncurled. Once Elijah was freed, the blond stepped back and regarded the other with empty eyes.

"I'm sorry, Light," he said, regret etched deeply into his face. "But I cannot answer the questions you have asked me."

"And that is all you have to say to me?"

"Yes."

"Fine."

Light quickly walked to the door and pulled it open. From downstairs, Annie's light soprano lifted to them. She had apparently moved closer to the stairs, and she was singing a different song at the top of her voice.

"_I feel stupid_ …"

Both geniuses noticeably winced at the lyric. Hesitantly, Light turned back to Elijah and locked gazes with him once more. The older man was still standing there with that expression of remorse.

"Ryuzaki," he said quietly, "I really didn't think you would respond this way."

"_You don't know me now. I kind of thought that you should somehow …_"

Light grimaced and tried to block Annie's voice from his head. The words, however, kept seeping in, seeming too appropriate to be real.

"That truce I offered last night. I really thought we could extend it. That it could be for more than one night."

"_I've been changing. Think it's funny how no one knows …_"

"But I guess a truce between L and Kira just isn't possible, is it?"

Elijah just looked at him. Light grit his teeth. How could this be happening? Of all the scenarios he had envisioned his plan taking, this had never occurred to him. He did know one thing, however. He knew where he had to go from here.

"I guess the games will go on," he stated in a flat tone. "But Ryuzaki --"

"_You grow colder now, torn apart, angry, turned around …_"

"I won't hold back anymore. It's back to war now, between you and me. And I hope you know you're the one who's responsible this time."

He turned sharply on his heel, not waiting for a response he knew wouldn't come, and quickly fled down the stairs and out the door. Annie's voice followed him, haunting him.

"_Are you gonna stand there? Are you gonna help me out? We need to be together now. I need you now …_"

Once outside, Light ripped his cell from his pocket and punched in the numbers with shaking fingers.

"Hello?"

"Ethan? Light again."

"Heya, Light. Is your schedule clearer now?"

"Yeah. Turns out I can make lunch after all."

"Excellent. I'll see you there."

"Yeah," Light sighed. His shoulders drooped slightly, and his feet dragged. "See you there."

xXx

Outside, the rain pounded down mercilessly. Red and brown leaves tumbled over each other as the wind blew them down the street, and the trees that had once held those leaves bent and shuddered as if afraid. Inside, Elijah rested his head against the glass and watched the water pour from the sky. It reminded him of tears.

How long had it been since he had cried? Long enough that he couldn't remember the last time. He felt a bit like crying now, but he knew he wouldn't. His eyes didn't do things like that. After all, he wouldn't have cried for Watari even if he had been given the chance, and if anyone deserved tears from the reserved detective, the old man had. So he wouldn't cry, and no one would cry for him.

No, that wasn't true anymore. Julie would cry. Annie would, too, although Mark would kiss her tears away and comfort her until she forgot. But Julie would cry for weeks, even with Rich to hold her. A sharp pain tore through Elijah's chest. Julie would cry for him.

Damn Light. _Damn_ him! Elijah hadn't been surprised when Light had snared and seduced Ethan. It hurt a bit, but not too much to bear. But then the two of them had gone after Julie, and _Light_ -- devious, scheming Light with his smiles and his charm and his damned persistence -- had stolen Julie away.

How dare he? Ethan was fair game, but Julie … Julie was … Julie was _his_. There was no other way to describe it. Not the way Watari had been his, not like a possession was his, but his all the same. To involve her in their fight, to pull her over to the opposing side and make her work against him, it was the worst kind of dirty play imaginable. It was an evil worthy of a demon killer like Kira.

His fists clenched tightly. Damn Light Yagami to the deepest depths of Hell.

"Elijah?"

He turned his head and found Julie standing a few feet away. She looked half dead from exhaustion. Another shot of pain lanced through him without explanation.

"Why are you still up?" he asked.

She smiled slightly. "I've been grading papers. Why are _you_ still up? You don't have deadlines like I do."

He turned his face to the rain again. "I was thinking," he admitted.

"About what?" She had moved closer to him, and he felt her hand rest lightly on his back. He had never liked people touching him, but she was different. Over the months, she had slowly but insistently worked her way past his defenses and into his realm of trust. He had even begun to almost like the kisses she gave him. Almost.

"Julie," he heard himself asking, "are you really going to accept Light's offer?"

"Of course," she answered right away, making him flinch. "It's a fantastic opportunity. Kira is such a prominent and significant case right now. To be able to do a psychological profile using data from the leading police force, how could I possibly refuse?"

"You won't be able to publish anything," he argued. "It's too dangerous."

Her gaze on him intensified, and he turned farther away to avoid it. "I know that," she replied softly. "But I don't need to decide all of my activities based on their worthiness for publication."

His fingers dug into his palms. "It's a waste of your time."

"A waste?" she echoed. "How so? By that logic, all the puzzles everywhere, including the ones you do all the time, are a waste." Her hand moved to his head and began stroking his hair. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

Neither of them said anything for several minutes. He simply stood there, staring at the rain, and she stood next to him, running her fingers gently through his hair. Then, suddenly, her hand dropped and gripped his wrist.

"Come here," she ordered.

Surprised and confused, he only slightly resisted as she dragged him to a couch and forced him to lie down next to her with his head in her lap. Her fingers resumed their travels through his hair, and her other hand rested on his shoulder. She said nothing.

"Julie --" he began after a few minutes.

"It's okay," she interrupted. "You don't need to tell me. I understand that sometimes it's really hard to talk to someone else, and that's okay. Just know that it'll be all right, Elijah. Rich and I are here to help, or just to be here if that's all you want. We love you, and we're here."

Elijah squeezed his eyes tightly shut, and his fingers curled into the fabric of Julie's slacks. Words started pouring into his head, one after the other. He hadn't understood before how following the rules could be difficult enough that no one had succeeded. It had made no sense to him that the others, when threatened with failure, had not simply run. Now, however, he was beginning to understand.

_Julie, I'm not who you think I am. I'm not a homeless amnesiac. I'm a soul brought back to life because I was unhappy in Heaven. I used to be the detective in charge of the Kira case, but Kira managed to get one step ahead of me and killed me. Julie, Light is Kira, and he's furious at me because I won't acknowledge who I am. He's going to use this psychological profile of yours to drive me into a corner because if I refuse to participate, you and Ethan will get suspicious and try to include me, but if I do participate, I'm certain to break the rules that allow me to stay here and then I'll have to leave and I don't want to leave because for the first time in my entire existence I actually have people who care about me and about whom I care as well and for the first time I'm happy and that's the whole reason I was given a second chance to begin with and _I don't want to go!

A single tear pushed its way out of Elijah's eye and fell onto Julie's lap. If she noticed, she made no indication but continued to soothe him gently with her fingers. Slowly, tiredness began to creep over Elijah, and the flood of words and emotions ebbed away into an empty calm. The screams in his head died out, and the tension in his muscles eased. He felt sleep begin to overtake him.

Before it did, he lightly hugged the lap in which his head rested and whispered lowly so she could not hear, "Aishiteru, okaasan."

* * *


	9. Chapter 8

**Rules**

A/N: Hmm, this chapter is rather short. But I wanted to split off their actual confrontation into a separate chapter, so that's how it is. At least it's a fast update, right?

As always, many _many_ thanks to my wonderful reviewers!

* * *

The Rules: 

Solution 7: E equals H

1. **G**o**O Y**a**G **no**C D**n**DCD**a**CU **con**C**ac**C, HD**r**U**c**CRG **or** D**n**HD**r**U**c**CRG, KDC**h an**G**on**U G**o**O N**n**UK **fro**Y G**o**O**r for**YU**r** RD**f**U.  
**2.** D**f** X**o**YU**on**U **fro**Y G**o**O**r for**YU**r** RD**f**U **con**C**ac**CX G**o**O, G**o**O Y**a**G **no**C F**o**RO**n**CUU**r an**G D**nfor**Y**a**CD**on** C**ha**C K**o**ORH XOWWUXC C**ha**C G**o**O KU**r**U **onc**U **ac**VO**a**D**n**CUH.  
**3.** G**o**O Y**a**G **no**C **r**UCO**rn** C**o** G**o**O**r o**RH **ho**YU **or** G**o**OQ **o**RH I**o**L. G**o**O Y**a**G **no**C Z**ar**CD**c**DZ**a**CU D**n an**G **ac**CDFDCG K**h**D**ch** Y**a**G RU**a**H C**o** G**o**O**r r**U**co**W**n**DCD**on** LG **a** XU**con**H Z**ar**CG.  
**4.** D**f** G**o**O **fo**RR**o**K C**h**U **a**L**o**FU **r**ORUX **an**H X**o**YU**on**U H**o**UX **r**U**co**W**n**DBU G**o**O **r**UW**ar**HRUXX, G**o**O Y**a**G **no**C **conf**D**r**Y **an**G **of h**DX **or h**U**r** XOXZD**c**D**on**X. G**o**O **ar**U **a**RR**o**KUH C**o r**U**f**OXU C**o** HU**n**G C**h**UY.**

An**G D**nfrac**CD**on of** C**h**UXU **r**ORUX KDRR **r**UXORC D**n** DYYUHD**a**CU **r**UC**r**DUF**a**R. G**o**O KDRR **no**C LU WDFU**n ano**C**h**U**r chanc**U O**n**HU**r an**G **c**D**rc**OYXC**anc**UX**.

* * *

**Chapter 8**

It was just as bad as Elijah had imagined. Worse, actually, if that was possible.

"Hey check this out! Right here, there's a period of one killing an hour for twenty-four hours."

"Seriously? Wild!"

"Good catch, Mark."

"Thank you, thank you very much."

They were all acting like children on Christmas morning after receiving that hot new toy that everyone just had to have. He slumped even more, putting all of his weight into the doorframe between the dining room and the hallway.

"Something must have happened right around that time to act as a catalyst. Light?"

The devil incarnate smiled at Julie from the end of the table. "I'd rather not say just yet. I don't want to influence your conclusions in any way. Just because the police decided something, that doesn't mean it was correct, and I don't want to steer you a specific way."

She nodded, understanding. "All right. Ethan, can you graph the data from before that point and see if there are any patterns?"

"Not a problem. Give me a few minutes to write the program."

"'Lija?" He looked up directly into Annie's searching eyes. "Aren't you interested at all? I would have thought you'd love this kind of stuff."

"Yeah, 'Lij, what's the deal?" Mark chipped in. "You're acting all weird today."

"It's nothing," he managed to force out. "Anyone want coffee?"

"I would, thank you."

Elijah turned his angry blue eyes to Light's impassive brown ones. The monster could clearly see how much this was torturing him, and yet he still sat there calmly, watching his rival twist and writhe in pain. He had been a fool to think that Light would be patient and sympathetic enough to try to figure out the reason behind Elijah's silence. Kira wanted to win, and he didn't care how he got his victories as long as he got them.

He turned away and walked into the kitchen. The voices followed him relentlessly.

"Okay, it's done. Hey, look at this! There are several periods where no deaths occurred."

"What a weird pattern."

"Seriously. I guess this was when Kira was busy and didn't have the opportunity to kill."

"Yeah, but who has a schedule like this?"

"Ah! A student! Kira is a student!"

"Whoa, you're right! Nice one, Annie!"

"A student … or a teacher."

"Yeah, I guess. But, Julie, you have to admit that young people like us, younger than us even, are capable of doing things like this."

"I know, Ethan, I know. I don't like to admit it, but I know."

"Well, student or teacher or whatever, he's not a normal 9-to-5er, that's for sure."

"Ethan, run the data after the 24-hour period."

"You got it!"

Slowly, Elijah arranged things on the tray. Coffee carafe. Cups. Sugar. Cream. Spoons. He twisted handles and pushed saucers until everything was absolutely perfect. Then, sadly, he lifted the tray and returned to the other room.

Julie smiled at him as he reentered, and he nearly dropped the tray from the pain the sight caused. "Thank you, Elijah dear. Just put it down here and we'll all help ourselves."

"'Lij!" Mark called to him, waving one hand excitedly as he hovered over Ethan's shoulder. "Come look at this! It's fascinating!"

"No thank you," he replied in a near-whisper. His feet moved a little on their own, towards the stairs and safety. "I'd … rather not."

Julie half-rose from her chair, her eyes fixed worriedly on his face. "Are you alright, Elijah? You look a bit pale."

Relief filled him as he jumped on this excuse. "No, I'm not feeling that well," he lied, letting his shoulders droop even more and his face go dull. "My stomach …"

Instantly, Julie was at his side, feeling his forehead for a temperature and running her eyes all over his face for other symptoms. Behind her, Light's eyes narrowed. Elijah deliberately avoided his gaze.

"I think I'll go upstairs and lie down, if it's okay with everyone … ?"

"Of course it's okay," Julie answered for the room. "Go rest."

Slowly, Elijah swept his eyes across the table, lingering on each person for a heartbeat before moving on. Annie. Ethan. Mark. And Julie. All half-smiling at him in a mixed expression of worry and encouragement. All of them loved him, as a friend and as family. And he loved them back. He had absolutely no doubt about that anymore.

He turned and walked away. Up the stairs. Down the hall. Into his room. But instead of lying down, he went to one of his dressers and pulled out a drawer. There, in one corner, sat the shirt and jeans that he had been wearing when he arrived. Julie had washed them and mended the holes, but they still looked like something you would wear to paint or do yard work. Elijah pulled them out and, dully, began to strip.

He would take nothing she had bought for him. Just a pair of shoes and a sweatshirt since he wasn't so proud that he'd stupidly go back to the streets without them at this time of year. He had five months left; he could survive that. He had survived five months before coming to the McCormicks' house, and he could do it again. True, these five would be colder and he would have to stay away from shelters for a while, but he could do it. And at the end of the year, he would return to Heaven with his new memories and be able to watch over them from above.

A small sound of surprise escaped him as he fastened his old jeans. They actually fit him now. He had gained weight while living here. A slight smile curved his lips. That was undoubtedly Julie's fault. Not once had she given up on her quest to make him eat better. Some of the things that woman had done … . He shook his head in bemusement at the memories. She had certainly proven to be a wonderful mother to quite possibly the most difficult child ever invented.

Elijah lifted his hand and placed it on his chest, directly over the pain that had begun to pulse there. Time heals all wounds, they say, but how much time? For example, would it take more than five months? Not for the first time, he had the urge to run downstairs and just announce everything to everyone. If the rest of his time here was going to be painful, he reasoned, it would be just as well to end it now. However, his pride stopped him from doing something so rash. That and the fact that he didn't want to traumatize anyone when he suddenly "dropped dead" out of nowhere.

Sighing, Elijah pulled himself from his thoughts, pushed his feet into his shoes, and headed towards the window, the sweatshirt under his arm. Half a minute later, his feet hit the grass. He lifted his head towards his window and just looked at the house for a few minutes. Then, he turned and quickly walked away.

xXx

Light knew the moment he turned on his cell and found five new messages that something was wrong. Scrolling through the log, he noticed they were from only two different people. The uneasiness intensified. Feeling a dull dread creep up on him, he pushed the buttons to play back the messages.

... beep ...

"_Light? It's Ethan. Look, do you know where Elijah is? I just got a call from Rich. Apparently he's been gone for two days, since the night we were all over there. Julie's frantic. She thinks he went back to the streets, and, although I have no idea why he'd do it, I think she might be right. Call me if you know anything, okay?_"

... beep ...

"_Hi, Light. It's Annie. Did you get a call from Ethan about Elijah? Are you going over to Julie's house, too? If so, I'll see you there. God, this is scary. I hope he's okay. Anyway, I'll see ya, Light._"

... beep ...

"_Light, Ethan again. Are you asleep or something? 'Cause I could really use your help. Annie and Mark and I are going to go out to the homeless shelters and see if anyone's seen Elijah. Please call me. We could use another set of eyes._"

... beep ...

"_Light, where are you? I'm really getting scared here, and oh my god, Julie was in tears. You haven't disappeared, too, have you? … What? … No, Mark, they were not abducted by aliens. … No, not zombies either. I swear you watch too many movies. … No, I'm not giving you the phone. Mark! Just knock it off alrea_--"

... beep ...

"_Dammit, Light, where the hell are you? We've gone to all the shelters, and no one's seen him. Short of walking through the whole damn city and calling out his name, I have no idea what to do now. If you have any idea where he might be, call me. Shit, call me anyway. I'm tearing my hair out here._"

Light thumbed off his phone and slowly flipped it shut. He couldn't believe it. L had run. Faced with Light's new offensive, he hadn't fought back or surrendered. He had run, leaving family and friends behind. Light supposed he should be celebrating. He had won. But when he thought of Professor McCormick crying and Ethan panicking and breaking down at the other end of the phone, he didn't feel much like rejoicing.

Dammit, what was wrong with that idiot Ryuzaki? He had been so hostile at first, engaging Light in mind games and innuendo just like old times, and then, out of nowhere, he had offered a verbal olive branch. But when Light had tried to respond to it, L had just ignored him. No fight, no explanation. Just silence.

And the worst part was that Light had really been looking forward to being friends again. He hadn't realized it at first, but Elijah's silence had been a punch in the stomach to him and the renewal of his original plan had hurt so much that Light had had to resort to shutting down all his emotions in order to keep from abandoning it. He had focused all of his energy on the victory so as not to think of the damage he was doing to the two of them. But now that he had that victory …

Before he had completely realized what he was doing, his fingers reopened his phone and punched in Ethan's number.

"Hello?"

"Ethan, it's me."

"Light!" The relief in the other man's voice made Light's chest ache. "Where have you been?"

"I'm really sorry, but I had my phone off," he explained. "I was working on a paper, and I didn't want to be interrupted."

"Oh, okay. You got my messages?"

"Yeah."

"Do you have _any_ idea where Elijah might be? Julie said you had talked to him earlier in the week. Right before he got all weird."

Light sighed and rubbed the back of his neck a bit. "Yeah, I did, but we didn't really talk about anyth--" Outside his window, a bell tower chimed the hour, and suddenly Light froze. The memory flooded into his head. The rain. L's sad face. Bells. He had said he heard bells, even though Light had heard nothing.

"A church." The words slipped out without Light realizing it, but as soon as they had left his lips, he knew he was right. "Check the churches."

"Churches? Really?"

"Yeah." Quickly, Light's mind devised an explanation that wouldn't expose the truth. "When I was talking to him before, he said he had finally remembered something, but it wasn't much. Just the image of a church and the sound of bells."

"All right, I'll get on it right away. How about you? Are you done with that paper? Can you help?"

Light cringed. He had no intention of helping, but he couldn't tell Ethan that. "I'll see what I can do," he replied, effectively evading the question.

"Okay then. Thanks, Light."

"No problem."

Once Ethan had hung up, Light flopped down on his bed and stared at the ceiling. Everything would be all right now. As far as this matter was concerned, he had fulfilled his responsibility by pointing them in the right direction. Hell, to be honest he hadn't even _had_ any responsibility, so he had done more than his share. Ethan and the others would find Elijah and take him back to the McCormicks. He could just stay here and let them finish the job.

Except he knew it wouldn't be that easy. Ethan might find Elijah, but he wouldn't know what to say to bring him home. Ethan didn't know why Elijah had left. Even a genius like Light would have difficulty finding an answer if he didn't know what the question was. Ethan had no chance.

"Dammit!" Light swore, swinging his legs off of the bed. In a matter of seconds, he had grabbed his keys, slipped on his shoes, and flown out the door, slamming it loudly behind him.

* * *


	10. Chapter 9

**Rules**

A/N: My apologies to happy yaoi lover, but I had to delete your review because you posted the solution to the rules. Again, everyone, please do not put the solution in a review so that someone who wants to solve it doesn't accidentally get the answer ahead of time. A lot of you have solved it, but I'm still getting new people (yay!), and I don't want anyone to feel cheated out of enjoying the puzzle.

One other comment: there seems to be a bit of confusion as to whether or not I'm going to put the guys into a sexual relationship. I'm not. I was undecided when I started, but the two of them convinced me that they want to stay just friends. The kind of friend you'd take a bullet for, but friends nonetheless. So, if you're a slash fan, I apologize, but this story isn't ever going to go in that direction. Of course, you're welcome to imagine stuff happening between and behind the chapters to suit your own taste. I don't mind. Just know that that's not what my mind is thinking.

Okay, enough talk. On to the chapter.

* * *

The Rules: 

Solution 8: X equals S

1. **G**o**O Y**a**G **no**C D**n**DCD**a**CU **con**C**ac**C, HD**r**U**c**CRG **or** D**n**HD**r**U**c**CRG, KDC**h an**G**on**U G**o**O N**n**UK **fro**Y G**o**O**r for**YU**r** RD**f**U.  
**2.** D**f so**YU**on**U **fro**Y G**o**O**r for**YU**r** RD**f**U **con**C**ac**C**s** G**o**O, G**o**O Y**a**G **no**C F**o**RO**n**CUU**r an**G D**nfor**Y**a**CD**on** C**ha**C K**o**ORH **s**OWWU**s**C C**ha**C G**o**O KU**r**U **onc**U **ac**VO**a**D**n**CUH.  
**3.** G**o**O Y**a**G **no**C **r**UCO**rn** C**o** G**o**O**r o**RH **ho**YU **or** G**o**OQ **o**RH I**o**L. G**o**O Y**a**G **no**C Z**ar**CD**c**DZ**a**CU D**n an**G **ac**CDFDCG K**h**D**ch** Y**a**G RU**a**H C**o** G**o**O**r r**U**co**W**n**DCD**on** LG **a s**U**con**H Z**ar**CG.  
**4.** D**f** G**o**O **fo**RR**o**K C**h**U **a**L**o**FU **r**ORU**s an**H **so**YU**on**U H**o**U**s r**U**co**W**n**DBU G**o**O **r**UW**ar**HRU**ss**, G**o**O Y**a**G **no**C **conf**D**r**Y **an**G **of h**D**s or h**U**r s**O**s**ZD**c**D**ons**. G**o**O **ar**U **a**RR**o**KUH C**o r**U**f**O**s**U C**o** HU**n**G C**h**UY.**

An**G D**nfrac**CD**on of** C**h**U**s**U **r**ORU**s** KDRR **r**U**s**ORC D**n** DYYUHD**a**CU **r**UC**r**DUF**a**R. G**o**O KDRR **no**C LU WDFU**n ano**C**h**U**r chanc**U O**n**HU**r an**G **c**D**rc**OY**s**C**anc**U**s.

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Light found him at the fourth church he tried. He was wearing a blue sweatshirt with the hood pulled up over his head, but no one could mistake that signature slump. Light strode down the aisle, past pew after empty pew, and stopped next to the one where the other sat. He rested one hand on the polished wood and the other on his hip in a gesture of annoyance.

"What do you think you're doing?"

Those blue eyes he had come to know so well turned to him. They held no surprise whatsoever.

"Praying?" Elijah suggested, clearly not believing it entirely himself.

"That's not what I mean, and you know it," Light snapped. "Your mother is half dead with worry over you. And she's not the only one. Go home already."

At the front of the church, a couple of parishioners who were helping set up for an evening service looked over at the two young men. Elijah noted their gazes and stood up. He quickly pushed past Light and began walking up the aisle.

"Come on," he called over his shoulder. "I have the feeling you're going to start yelling at me, and we shouldn't do that here."

Begrudgingly, Light followed as Elijah led him out of the church, across the parking lot, and towards the school at the other end of the property. The older man paused for a moment, considering options, and then walked over to the small playground next to the school. He sat down in one of the swings, wrapped each hand around rusted metal rings, and began to rock back and forth, toes dragging in the dirt.

He smiled slightly. "It's been a while since I've been in one of these," he commented to himself. Then, he lifted his eyes to Light and declared, "You may now commence with the yelling."

Light huffed at the implication that he would lose his temper so quickly. True, he was angry -- at Elijah for running away and at himself for actually looking for him -- but that didn't give the skinny freak the right to make comments. He decided to glare at the other for a few minutes to express his dissatisfaction, but as he did, he slowly realized something. Elijah was sitting in the swing, actually sitting in it with his thighs at a 90 degree angle to his body and the rest of his legs dangling down to the ground. He looked almost normal except that, for the quiet young man, normality gave him an air of extreme vulnerability. It completely drained Light of all his anger.

Blue eyes looked at him, waiting.

"Why did you leave?" Light asked quietly.

"You know why."

"No, I don't really. I know this started with the psychological profile of Kira, but I don't understand why you didn't fight me back or just cave in and admit defeat to me. I expected you to do at least one of those. But you didn't. You turned tail and ran, leaving a fantastic family behind to worry and grieve over you." Elijah turned his head away, and Light lowered his gaze to the ground. He felt so tired. Swallowing a sigh, he moved to sit next to Elijah on the second swing. "I just don't understand," he admitted. "I don't understand it at all."

The silence stretched between them for several minutes. Light had no real idea how to break it even if he had wanted to do so. Then, Elijah moved. Slowly, he turned in a clockwise circle, crisscrossing the old chains across each other again and again. When the stress on the metal made it impossible for him to turn any farther, he tipped his head back and looked at the darkening sky. The sun had very nearly set, and a few stars were beginning to peek out of the purplish haze.

"Isn't it interesting," Elijah said distractedly, "how things like astronomy work? With a few exceptions as to specific stars and such, that is the same sky that mankind has looked at for thousands of years. Now, of course, we know how the planets move, how gravity works, all the laws and rules of the universe, but back then, ancient man only knew how beautiful the sky looked. Yet, even in mankind's ignorance, the planets and stars still followed the laws of science, and those laws have always been there, waiting to be discovered, long before man had dreamed of looking for them."

Light ran a hand tiredly through his hair. "What in the world are you babbling about?"

Elijah tilted his head slightly, letting the edges of his eyes gaze at Light. "Don't you think it's interesting?"

"Not particularly."

"You don't?" All of a sudden, Elijah turned most of his body to face Light, and his eyes lit up with a spark of significance. "You don't think it's amazing that rules like that existed, that the heavenly bodies followed those rules, even though mankind knew nothing about them?"

Light blinked. Rules. Laws. Restrictions. Good god, he had been a fool.

"Ryuzaki," he breathed in comprehension, "you can't say the words I want to hear because you're not allowed to say them."

Elijah smiled. And then, as if to emphasize it even more, he lifted his feet and let the swing go. It spun him around and around in fast circles, taking him past his point of origin and slightly counterclockwise before turning back in the other direction. Light watched him, watched the child-like pleasure of the action, and felt all the answers clicking into place in his head.

Of course there were rules. If someone who had died came back down to Earth and started talking on and on about Heaven and second chances, there would be absolute chaos. Whatever powers ran that end of the spiritual universe probably only gave this opportunity to a select few. Light grinned over at Elijah who was trying to get his head to stop spinning. He had to admit, L was a perfect choice for this.

"Let me see if I can figure this out," Light said, smiling as he noticed the other's dizzy eyes attempting to focus on him. "I'm guessing you're not allowed to say anything about who you used to be or what you used to do. That's why you refused to admit to being L even when I was seconds away from throttling you. And you're probably not allowed to get involved in the Kira case in any way which is why you bolted instead of trying to use this profile thing to snare me. Am I right?"

Elijah was still smiling, but at his question, the smile turned slightly sad. "What?" Light asked, incredulous. "You're not even allowed to tell me if I'm right? Geez, why did you agree to this in the first place?"

The older man shrugged and began winding up his swing again. As he did, Light mused, "I still don't understand the infinite lifespan though. A protection against me, maybe? Although, really, it's a fantastic coincidence that we both ended up here." He looked up just as the swing stopped spinning for the second time. Elijah almost immediately began winding it up again. "Why do you keep doing that?" Light demanded.

The other stopped briefly and turned wild eyes to him. "Because right now I can see two of you, and I want to know how many I can get before I pass out."

Light laughed at the bright and utterly immature grin on Elijah's face. "You're going to pass out all right. That or throw up."

"Unlikely," Elijah answered as his third spin began. "I haven't eaten anything today."

Light's hand shot out and stopped the swing before it could start its counterclockwise twist. The sudden stop nearly threw Elijah from his seat, but Light supported him with his other hand before he could fall. "Ryuzaki," the younger man said, suddenly serious, "go home."

Elijah's head had fallen forward from the momentum, and his bangs completely covered his eyes, hiding them from Light's searching gaze. At Light's order, he froze for several heartbeats, finally breaking the silence with a soft, "Can I?"

"Yes," Light answered truthfully. "You can. I'll stop. I understand now, and I'll stop. I won't be able to stop the Kira profile, but I'll defend your right to stay away." A small grin worked its way into his lips. "We'll be on the same side for once. Who would have thought it?"

Elijah grinned slightly as well. "Indeed."

"So," Light ventured, using one finger to push up a few of those bangs so that he could see the other's eyes, "friends?"

Elijah's grin slipped a little, and he sat up straighter, causing Light to pull back a bit. He seemed to be considering something, and after a moment, he replied, "Not enemies."

Not friends, but also not enemies. Light shrugged. "Well, it's a start. Now, shall we get you home?"

The other shook his head carefully. "Not yet. I need to wait for the world to stop revolving first."

Light leaned back on his swing and laughed. "I would just like to point out that your current predicament is entirely your own fault."

"I am aware of that. I never intimated that it was anything else."

"All right then."

Light leaned back a bit in his swing and let it rock forward and back. Now _this_ felt like a victory, oddly enough. He had been the one to admit exhaustion and all but beg for an end to the fighting, yet now that they had a resolution, he felt extremely happy, as if he had won anyway. He had satisfactory answers to most of his questions, and he would be able to have L in his life while still building his new world. It was as ideal of a situation as he believed he could get.

"Light?"

The addressed brunet turned his head. "Yeah?"

"I've been thinking," the blond replied, not looking at him. "About Kira."

Light's swing stopped as his muscles froze. "Are you sure you should be?" he ventured, letting all his worry crash into his voice.

Elijah smiled a little in response. "Don't worry. It's not much. It's just …" He paused and looked up at the sky which had darkened completely by now. "Kira has been killing for a while now, hasn't he?"

"Yes." Unsure of where this was going, Light brought all of his senses back online and focused on the man beside him.

"Do you think he'll ever stop?"

_Ah, so that's what this is about_. "I doubt it," Light answered, pretending right along with Elijah that Kira was not sitting right there. "As long as people commit crimes, Kira will punish them. That's what I think."

"I see." Elijah kicked with his feet and made the swing move a little. "You know," he commented quietly, "no one I know supports Kira. Except you."

Light blinked. "What?"

"Julie and Rich. Ethan, Mark, and Annie. They're all against Kira." The blond rested his head against one of the metal chains in thought. "Well, to be fair, Mark supported him for a while, but the killings have gone on so long that now he's had second thoughts. I didn't ask," he clarified, glancing briefly in Light's direction. "I overheard them talking at one point."

Light nodded and stayed silent. Elijah must have had a reason for saying this, and he waited patiently for it. Sure enough, a few moments later, the older man continued, "I was just wondering what Kira's friends think of him. If he has any real friends at all."

And there it was. Light got the point immediately. Elijah was telling him that he would never truly be Light's friend as long as the younger man was still Kira. It made sense. L's new life and experiences had changed him quite a bit, had made him more open and more social, but some things would never change, no matter how much Light wished they would. He swallowed a small sigh. _An incomplete victory is still a victory. Remember that, Light._

Pushing aside his disappointment for now, Light got to his feet and stretched out his back a bit. When he had finished, he turned and said, "Come on, Ryuzaki. Let's get you back."

"All right," the other answered as he also stood. "But Light," the blue eyes rose to his face, "I should tell you that, regardless of what I used to be called prior to April, my name is now Elijah McCormick."

That made Light smile. Yes, he had changed a lot. "I thought you told Julie that was most definitely not your name," he teased.

Elijah dropped his eyes and actually blushed a bit. "Well, that was almost two months ago," he defended himself. "I've changed my mind."

"I'm glad," Light told him, and he was. A sudden thought occurred to him. This evening, L had finally died, but in his place, Elijah had risen. His smile grew. Softly, he said, "Let's go."

As they started walking, Light asked, "Can I call Ethan and let him know we're on our way? Like I said, a lot of people have been running around all day looking for you."

Elijah shrugged, but Light could see the light blush still on his cheeks. "Sure. I don't mind."

Feeling the best he had in a long time, Light dug out his phone, flipped it open, and punched in the numbers. As he lifted it to his ear, he grinned at his companion.

"Ethan? It's Light. I found him, and we're coming home."

* * *

A/N: Believe it or not, I actually have quite a bit more planned for this. Elijah still has five months after all. So, fear not, this is not the end. Hope you enjoyed it. 


	11. Chapter 10

**Rules**

A/N: Sorry for the wait, but like I said, I have much less free time now than I used to. My thanks to everyone who has told me how much they're enjoying this, and I hope you like this chapter as well. The next couple of chapters will be mostly fluff, since everyone will basically be happy until the end of the year approaches.

Oh, yeah, and I don't own "Triangle at Rhodes". Actually, I think I do own a copy since I have a Poirot compliation somewhere, but you know what I mean.

* * *

The Rules: 

Solution 9: H equals D

1. **G**o**O Y**a**G **no**C D**n**DCD**a**CU **con**C**ac**C, **d**D**r**U**c**CRG **or** D**nd**D**r**U**c**CRG, KDC**h an**G**on**U G**o**O N**n**UK **fro**Y G**o**O**r for**YU**r** RD**f**U**.  
2.** D**f so**YU**on**U **fro**Y G**o**O**r for**YU**r** RD**f**U **con**C**ac**C**s** G**o**O, G**o**O Y**a**G **no**C F**o**RO**n**CUU**r an**G D**nfor**Y**a**CD**on** C**ha**C K**o**OR**d s**OWWU**s**C C**ha**C G**o**O KU**r**U **onc**U **ac**VO**a**D**n**CU**d.  
3.** G**o**O Y**a**G **no**C **r**UCO**rn** C**o** G**o**O**r o**R**d ho**YU **or** G**o**OQ **o**R**d** I**o**L. G**o**O Y**a**G **no**C Z**ar**CD**c**DZ**a**CU D**n an**G **ac**CDFDCG K**h**D**ch** Y**a**G RU**ad** C**o** G**o**O**r r**U**co**W**n**DCD**on** LG **a s**U**cond** Z**ar**CG**.  
4.** D**f** G**o**O **fo**RR**o**K C**h**U **a**L**o**FU **r**ORU**s and so**YU**on**U **do**U**s r**U**co**W**n**DBU G**o**O **r**UW**ard**RU**ss**, G**o**O Y**a**G **no**C **conf**D**r**Y **an**G **of h**D**s or h**U**r s**O**s**ZD**c**D**ons**. G**o**O **ar**U **a**RR**o**KU**d** C**o r**U**f**O**s**U C**o d**U**n**G C**h**UY**.

An**G D**nfrac**CD**on of** C**h**U**s**U **r**ORU**s** KDRR **r**U**s**ORC D**n** DYYU**d**D**a**CU **r**UC**r**DUF**a**R. G**o**O KDRR **no**C LU WDFU**n ano**C**h**U**r chanc**U O**nd**U**r an**G **c**D**rc**OY**s**C**anc**U**s.

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Elijah honestly had not expected Light to come looking for him. He had seen more and more of Kira in Light's eyes since that afternoon confrontation, and he had given up hope of the monster leaving on its own. So when he had left, he had assumed Light would be pleased. He would call Elijah a loser, a coward, and a fool and then go back to his self-involved world of punishment and control.

Never had Elijah thought that Light would show up and practically drag him back home.

He puzzled over it the entire walk, but he could see no reason for Light's transformation. No reason why the anger and competitiveness should have faded; no reason for the sudden rise of concern and, dare he say it, kindness. Light had been furious, vicious, ready to win no matter the consequences. This kind of 180 degree turn only occurred in fiction, or so Elijah had thought.

Then, even before they had reached the front door, Julie had come flying out of the house and thrown herself at him. Annie had followed soon after and had also attached herself to him, her tears spilling out on the shoulder that Julie had not claimed. Utterly unequipped to handle not one but two crying women, he had raised his head to look for help and had seen the immense relief in Rich's face. Ethan's and Mark's faces displayed similar emotions. Elijah had known his return would produce such a reaction, but he hadn't realized how unprepared for it he was until he was right there in the center of their affection.

Ethan had walked over to Light and asked, "Where did you find him?"

Light, unexpectedly, had laughed and replied, "He's not a lost puppy. He can answer your questions himself."

Elijah had looked to Light then and had seen the most heartfelt expression of sympathy the younger man had ever worn. Slowly, Elijah's mind began to put the pieces together. Images of Light's life rose in his head -- a father he admired and respected, a younger sister he occasionally felt the need to protect, a patient mother who doted on them all. In spite of his ability to kill anyone without regret, Light understood the value of family. So when he had destroyed Elijah's family, Light had hurried to put it back together.

A year previous, L would have used this new piece of information as ammunition and exploited it to his own advantage. That evening, Elijah only smiled.

November passed quickly. Light began to visit the McCormicks' house more frequently, and, in time, Elijah began to look forward to the time he spent with him. The other students still came for Julie's planned dinners, but Ethan had found a girlfriend and Mark and Annie were completely wrapped up in each other, so most afternoons Light came alone. The two of them would help Julie with her research, watch reruns of _Mystery!_ (Elijah's new obsession) or of _CSI_ (Light's), or just hang out together and talk. More and more, Elijah found himself forgetting just who Light was while in the younger man's presence.

But then he would unfold the morning newspaper and see the latest headlines about Kira, and the truth would assault him mercilessly. Sometimes it would upset him so much that he would crush the paper beneath his long fingers without even realizing it. Those mornings, he would eat his breakfast with drooped head and hunched shoulders, hiding from Julie's gaze as she silently smoothed the creases from the paper again.

One morning, after he had almost ripped the paper in half, she asked softly, "Elijah, did Kira hurt someone you cared about?"

_Only everyone, Light included_. But he said nothing and let her draw her own conclusions. After that morning, Julie joined with Light in insisting that Elijah be left out of the Kira profiling.

As long as Light continued to kill, Elijah would never forget completely, and yet, as the days passed, it became increasingly more difficult for him not to consider the younger man as a close friend. Closer, possibly, than anyone else had ever been.

"I think the husband did it."

Elijah turned his head slightly to peer at Light. They were watching David Suchet as Poirot while lying on their backs on Elijah's bed and letting their heads dangle off the edge. Watching the TV upside down made it more interesting.

"I think so, too, but what made you come to that conclusion?"

"Out of nowhere, the guy orders a pink gin -- which by the way is the girliest drink I've ever heard of -- and then when the wife shows up, he graciously and, I might add, _instantly_ offers her his untouched drink. Then, when she starts dying, he immediately throws the suspicion onto the mousy English guy and accuses him of trying to poison him to get to the beautiful wife. It's just way too contrived."

Elijah nodded, watching the way the stick of his lollipop bounced up and down at the top of his line of sight. "Exactly. I also think the other wife is involved."

"The rabbit?" Light asked, turning a bit onto his side to face him. "Why?"

"She stated that her husband wants a divorce, enforcing the idea of a love triangle, but when they visited the little religious alcove, the husband crossed himself. He's Catholic. He wouldn't consent to a divorce much less ask for one."

"So there is a triangle, just not the one everyone is looking at. Interesting."

Light flopped back down on the bed, and they proceeded to watch everything unfold exactly as they had predicted. Just as the two murderers were trying to get away and the good guys were chasing them in a boat of all things, Julie stuck her head into the room.

"Elijah, dear," she called, "I'm going out to the mall to do some Christmas shopping. Rich is downstairs if you need anything."

"Okay," Elijah replied, waving a hand lazily, but before Julie could shut the door, Light had sat up straight on the bed.

"Christmas shopping," he half-groaned, raising a hand to his eyes. "I haven't even started mine."

Immediately, Julie pushed the door open wide and smiled brightly at him. "Do you want to come along? The car holds more than me, you know."

Elijah sighed. So she was going to take herself _and_ Light away from him, leaving him with Rich who was in college football mode. Lovely.

But Light had turned to him with a question in his face, and after a moment of Elijah's silence, he decided to voice it. "'Lij? You want to go?"

"Huh?" Elijah responded intelligently. "Me?"

Light laughed at him. "Well, yeah. Don't tell me you're not going to get your beautiful, sweet mother anything for Christmas?" He winked at Julie who laughed at the compliment.

Elijah felt his face going red from embarrassment. Of course he wanted to get a gift for Julie; he wanted to get her the best gift in the world. The problem was …

"I don't have any money," he admitted in a low mumble.

But Julie smiled as if that were nothing. "I can fix that," she announced. She turned in the doorway and threw both of them a look over her shoulder. "Come on."

Some time later, Elijah stood in the mass of humanity and capitalism known as the mall, staring at a little plastic card in Julie's hand with a mix of horror and disbelief.

"I can't take that!" he insisted, drawing back from it even further as if it would bite.

Julie sighed at him and held it out higher. "Consider it twenty years of stored allowances."

"But … " he stammered, "… five _hundred_ dollars?"

Tired of waiting, Light plucked the prepaid Visa from Julie's hand and snagged Elijah's elbow with his own. "You don't have to spend it all," he reasoned, beginning to pull the older man away. "Keep the rest for next year, or use it for birthdays or something." He waved goodbye to Julie and, giving Elijah a good yank, led him away.

It went without saying that Light had more experience with malls than Elijah had, so the blond let the brunet lead without complaint. Light quickly found a display that had a brightly-colored map and situated Elijah in front of it.

"Where do you want to go first?" he asked.

"I have absolutely no idea," Elijah answered truthfully. "I've never done this before."

"Well, I usually get jewelry for my mom," Light said, running a finger along the list of shops. "And Sayu gave me a list the length of my arm of American bands she wants CDs of." He grimaced. "Girl thinks I'm her own personal export company."

A sudden thought occurred to Elijah, and he turned accusingly to his companion. "Wait a minute! You don't even celebrate Christmas!"

"True," Light answered, unfazed, "but everyone I know here does. I thought I'd get small gifts for them and then take home presents for my family just because." His wandering finger stopped on one name. "Here. We'll start with this jeweler. While I pick out something for my mom, you can just browse and see if there's anything you like for Julie. Okay?" He turned a smile onto Elijah.

"Fine," Elijah sighed, feeling utterly defeated. _Oh, how the mighty have fallen_, he thought bitterly. _Here I am, in a mall, shopping. Me, shopping. And it's not even my own money. Can this get any worse?_

A sharp pain to his skull stopped his thoughts. He snapped his head up to find Light withdrawing the finger with which he had flicked the other man.

"You were brooding," Light explained, answering the question behind Elijah's glare. "Cut it out." Letting a small smile slip through the stern expression on his face, he jerked his head in the direction of the stairs and ordered, "Come on. This way."

In the jewelry store, Light politely asked to see their collection of bracelets while Elijah wandered around and peered into the various displays. Everything he saw was very sparkly, very beautiful, and very expensive. At the fifth case, he released a tired sigh and folded himself up into a heap on the floor.

Light noticed him immediately and, excusing himself from the attendant helping him, quickly walked over to Elijah's side. "What's the matter?" he asked. "Nothing look good?"

"No," Elijah mumbled into his arms. "Everything looks fine. That's the problem. Julie would like _any_ of these. They're all equally good and equally terrible." Frustrated, he lifted his head and appealed to Light. "Isn't a gift supposed to come from the heart? Isn't it supposed to be special and mean something?"

Light tipped his head a bit and frowned. "Well, yes. But …" His gaze strayed backwards to the selection of bracelets he had been considering. "You know, when you buy something for the same person year after year, it becomes rather hard to make it special each time."

"Okay," Elijah conceded, "but I've never bought anything for anyone before. I don't have that excuse."

"No," Light replied, turning a smile back onto the older man. "You just have inexperience. Look," he crouched down to be at Elijah's eye level. "You sit there while I finish picking out my gift and think about Julie. Think about _you_ and Julie. Maybe something will come to you."

"Fine."

Once Light had straightened up and returned to the attendant, Elijah dug his chin into his knees and sulked. This was impossible. How was he supposed to find the perfect gift in a place like this? To be absolutely honest, all the jewelry looked the same to him. It was diamonds, diamonds, and more diamonds. Almost as if the entire store was dedicated to people with birthdays in … what was it? April?

More to ease his boredom than for any other reason, Elijah got to his feet and shuffled over to a little plaque he had noticed before. It listed all the months and their respective birthstones. Quickly, he scanned the list and found that, indeed, the diamond belonged to April. On their own, his eyes dropped down to find his own birthstone: opal. And then, on an utter whim, he found Light's. Amethyst. He chuckled lightly to himself. While he thought the murky yet brilliant surface of an opal fit him rather well, the delicate, purple stone of February completely missed Light's personality.

Standing there, staring at the list of jewels, Elijah began to form an idea. Perhaps if he narrowed his search by focusing on one type of stone, it would be easier to find something special. Julie's birthday was in June. Pearls. He grimaced. He had never liked pearls. They reminded him of old ladies in tweed. But he couldn't use opals since he was supposed to be an amnesiac. So which jewel to choose?

The answer came to him so suddenly that he gasped slightly from the sharp shock. He turned from the list and searched for someone to help him, almost frantically. When he had found someone -- an older man dressed impeccably in a dark suit -- he breathlessly asked to see what they had in the way of sapphire necklaces. And when the man brought out the case, it only took Elijah a few seconds to lay his finger down and say, "That one."

"So, did you find something?" Light had appeared at Elijah's elbow with a small plastic bag with the store's name covering practically every inch of space.

Elijah turned a dazzling grin on him and answered, "Yes! I did!" He turned back to the attendant and held out his hand for the necklace that the older man had just removed. The gold chain felt cold against his skin, and there in the center of his palm rested a deep-blue oval sapphire, crowned by a slim swirl of gold accent and held to the chain by a small gold clasp.

"It's lovely," Light commented. He shifted his eyes slightly to look at Elijah's face. "Any reason why you chose a sapphire?"

"Yes," the other replied, smiling widely. "It's September's birthstone."

Light waited for the rest of the explanation, but when it didn't come, he prompted, "Why September?"

Elijah didn't answer immediately. Instead, he handed the necklace back to the attendant as well as his card. Once the man had walked away to handle the sale, Elijah turned back to his companion. A small blush attempted to creep into his cheeks as he explained, "Julie gave me the name Elijah, you know."

"Yes, I know."

"That was in July. But I didn't really become Elijah McCormick until she invited me to come live with her in September. So …" The blush had arrived in full force, and he couldn't seem to raise his eyes from the ground. "So if I'm going to have any sort of birthday, it would have to be in September."

"I see," Light answered, trying not to grin at the other's embarrassment. "Well, it's a beautiful necklace _and_ a gift from the heart. Just what you wanted."

Elijah finally managed to lift his eyes and look at Light. The friendliness in the younger man's face made him smile and forget the awkwardness of his confession. "That's right," he said, breaking into a smile himself. "I found exactly what I wanted." The attendant returned with an identical plastic bag and a receipt. Elijah signed and then took bag and card with a gracious thank you.

"Now," Light commented as they left the store, "you just have to do the same thing for everyone else on your list."

When Elijah groaned in horrified pain, Light couldn't help bursting into laughter.

* * *


	12. Chapter 11

**Rules**

A/N: It's Christmas in July! Anyway, enjoy the chapter.

* * *

The Rules: 

Solution 10: Y equals M

1. **G**o**O **ma**G **no**C D**n**DCD**a**CU **con**C**ac**C, **d**D**r**U**c**CRG **or** D**nd**D**r**U**c**CRG, KDC**h an**G**on**U G**o**O N**n**UK **from** G**o**O**r form**U**r** RD**f**U**.  
2.** D**f som**U**on**U **from** G**o**O**r form**U**r** RD**f**U **con**C**ac**C**s** G**o**O, G**o**O **ma**G **no**C F**o**RO**n**CUU**r an**G D**nforma**CD**on** C**ha**C K**o**OR**d s**OWWU**s**C C**ha**C G**o**O KU**r**U **onc**U **ac**VO**a**D**n**CU**d.  
3.** G**o**O **ma**G **no**C **r**UCO**rn** C**o** G**o**O**r o**R**d hom**U **or** G**o**OQ **o**R**d** I**o**L. G**o**O **ma**G **no**C Z**ar**CD**c**DZ**a**CU D**n an**G **ac**CDFDCG K**h**D**ch ma**G RU**ad** C**o** G**o**O**r r**U**co**W**n**DCD**on** LG **a s**U**cond** Z**ar**CG**.  
4.** D**f** G**o**O **fo**RR**o**K C**h**U **a**L**o**FU **r**ORU**s and som**U**on**U **do**U**s r**U**co**W**n**DBU G**o**O **r**UW**ard**RU**ss**, G**o**O **ma**G **no**C **conf**D**rm an**G **of h**D**s or h**U**r s**O**s**ZD**c**D**ons**. G**o**O **ar**U **a**RR**o**KU**d** C**o r**U**f**O**s**U C**o d**U**n**G C**h**U**m.

An**G D**nfrac**CD**on of** C**h**U**s**U **r**ORU**s** KDRR **r**U**s**ORC D**n** D**mm**U**d**D**a**CU **r**UC**r**DUF**a**R. G**o**O KDRR **no**C LU WDFU**n ano**C**h**U**r chanc**U O**nd**U**r an**G **c**D**rc**O**ms**C**anc**U**s.

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Thanks to many different factors, including his family's wealth and status and the enforcement of gender roles, Light had never had to participate in that teenage rite of passage known as babysitting. However, after spending an hour shopping with Elijah, Light felt he had enough experience to stand with the most seasoned child-care pro. The older man just had so much _energy_. His previously low spirits had skyrocketed upon finding a gift for his mother, and since then, Elijah had not stopped moving. Light was ready to keel over from exhaustion.

In true holiday fashion, every store in the mall was decked out from floor to ceiling with lights and decorations. Light turned his nose up at all the crass commercialism, but Elijah stared at it all with wide-eyed wonder. It was very similar, Light thought, to a child blowing dandelion seeds: he, the adult, cringed at the thought of dozens of new weeds, but Elijah's eyes only saw the soft curtain of white that floated in the air before him. Mesmerized by the displays, he wanted to go into every store so he could see it all up close. Light had resisted following, but, after a near-disaster at the first store, he quickly changed his mind and diligently tailed the excited blond, slapping away Elijah's curious fingers whenever they reached out for something he shouldn't touch.

As time passed, Light's mood steadily improved. The older man's childlike amazement at everything was just too endearing to annoy him for very long. True, the first time that adjective had crossed his mind, Light had nearly bashed his head into a nearby candy-cane-striped pillar, but he had quickly realized that such thoughts were finally okay for him to have. Elijah was not his enemy. They were no longer fighting or competing; he could just enjoy having the other man around. So he let himself smile, watching quietly and occasionally taking pictures with his phone to show Julie later.

"Light, look."

Obediently, Light turned from the music player he had been examining and followed Elijah's finger towards an enormous Toyland display in an open area of the mall.

"Santa," Elijah explained as if Light couldn't see the red-suited man himself.

"So it is."

As Light turned back and replaced the player, Elijah lifted a thumb to his mouth and began pushing his lower lip back and forth. After a few moments of silence, he mused, "I wonder if they'd let me sit on his lap."

Light was very grateful he had nothing in his hands at that moment, for if he had, he would have dropped it. "Excuse me?" he choked.

His companion merely blinked at him, completely ignoring the other's shock. "Sit on his lap," he repeated unnecessarily. "I never did it when I was a child."

Light snorted. "Well of course. You were _Buddhist_. The only fat man in your life didn't have nearly as much hair."

Elijah narrowed his eyes slightly and dropped his thumb. "For your infor--" he started but stopped abruptly, his eyes widening to nearly double their normal size. A wild flush splashed across his nose and upper cheeks, and he turned quickly away from Light's eyes.

The brunet lifted an eyebrow at him, not understanding. Then, he played a few possibilities of what Elijah might have said through his mind, and realization mercilessly smacked him in the face. The older man -- the one who was dead and only here on apparently very strict rules -- had almost slipped. And Light had set him up for it. Unfamiliar guilt washed over him in waves.

"I'm sorry," he murmured, daring to reach out and take Elijah by the shoulder. The blond turned his head just slightly enough to flash Light a small smile before hiding his expression once again.

Light sighed and hung his head. He would have to watch what he said from now on. It just wouldn't do for him to have gained Elijah's trust and almost-friendship only to lose it due to his own stupid mistake. Although, he realized, the fact that Elijah had loosened the firm grip he had on his tongue meant that he now felt comfortable being in Light's presence. That thought in itself made him smile again.

Feeling somewhat reassured, Light lifted his head. Elijah was no longer there.

"Oh dear Lord …" Light groaned as his eyes shifted to the Santa station. Sure enough, a very familiar figure was talking to the pretty young "elf" standing by the camera. The suffering genius groaned again, a bit louder this time, and plodded over to join them.

"… so I thought it might be a good present for her," he heard Elijah saying as he drew closer. "She loves that picture of me so much that I thought why not get another to put beside it? One of me at five and one at twenty-five."

The elf had a hand to her mouth in giggly amusement. "How sweet!" she sighed. "Your mother is so lucky to have such a thoughtful son." She threw a look at Santa who was listening to a small girl relate her wish list. "We're not very busy right now. I'll go ask Mr. Claus what he thinks, okay?"

"That would be wonderful, thank you," Elijah smiled. Light blinked at the brightness of it. He hadn't realized the other could act normal when he felt like it.

Once the girl had left, he leaned in and asked, "What's this about your mother?"

Elijah shrugged. "I told her that my mother has a picture of me sitting on Santa's lap when I was five and that I want one of me now to give to her as a present."

"You lied through your teeth. Not very Christmas-y."

"Is it so wrong for me to want to experience a quintessential part of childhood?"

"I think you just want one of those candy canes he's giving out."

"Ah, Light, you know me too well."

At that moment, the girl came back and informed them that Santa would happily allow the young man to sit with him. Elijah flashed her another out of character grin and bounded over to the bearded man. Light simply shook his head in disbelief.

After Elijah had posed for his picture, he sat up as straight as his bowed spine would allow and announced, "For Christmas, I would like peace on earth and good will towards men."

Light rolled his eyes. The elf beside him giggled.

"And," Elijah continued, resuming his normal posture, "a strawberry cake as big as I am with extra frosting." He turned hopeful eyes to the chuckling man on whose lap he sat. "Okay, Santa?"

"Now _that's_ the Elijah I know," Light commented. "Everything boils down to the cake."

"He's so cute," the girl gushed. Turning to Light, she demanded, "Does he have a girlfriend?"

Light blinked at her. Again a female was preferring skinny, strange Elijah over him and his dashing good looks. What was the problem with American women? "No," he answered her question, "but he's not really looking right now."

Her face fell, giving Light a great deal of satisfaction. He barely had time to enjoy it, though, before he felt a hand wrap around his wrist and pull.

"Your turn, Light."

"What?" he all but yelled at the blond who was doggedly dragging him towards the fat man.

"Your turn," Elijah repeated. He tilted his head a bit to look at Light over his shoulder. "You seem to be having trouble hearing me today. Perhaps you should get your ears checked."

Snarling like some sort of animal, Light attempted to dig in his heels, but he had forgotten just how much strength that skinny body hid. Before he could scream about how much he did _not_ want to be doing this, he found himself plopped down onto a red lap, staring at fake white whiskers.

"Light wants some new underwear and a back scratcher," the evil demon announced with a grin.

"I do not!"

"Then tell him what you want since I don't know."

"Your head on a plate," Light hissed, narrowing his eyes into slits.

Elijah blinked at him. "That's not very Christmas-y." He fiddled with the plastic around his candy cane and added, "Besides, that's John, not Jesus, so think of something else, Salome." He turned his back on the younger man and wandered over to the elf, still fiddling with the plastic.

Light growled and resisted the urge to tear his hair out. When he heard light chuckling from behind him, he turned and glared at the actor in the red suit. "I'm not Christian," he stated flatly. "And even if I were, I wouldn't believe in you."

"Of course you wouldn't," the seated man replied, still smiling. "But since you're here, why don't you tell me what you would like if you did celebrate Christmas?"

"I don't want anything," Light snapped.

"Nothing? There are no holes in your life that you would like filled? None at all?"

"Well," Light relented, feeling some of his anger melt away, "I guess there are a few things. I'd like to start building my own library. My dad has some great books, but of course I can't take them with me when I move out." He glanced over at Elijah, who was chatting with the girl and devouring his candy cane, and smiled. "So I guess that's what I'd like."

"Any books in particular?"

"Classics mainly. Nietzsche, Kierkegaard, some of the Greeks."

"So, philosophy."

"Yeah."

Santa patted Light gently on the shoulder and reached down to the basket next to him to retrieve another candy cane. "I'll see what I can do," he said and held out the treat to the young man.

Light considered refusing it but took it after a second thought. He would just give it to Elijah who would be thrilled to have another one. Getting to his feet, he thanked the actor and wished him a happy holiday before walking back over to Elijah.

The blond's eyes lit up like that legendary North Star when Light handed him the extra piece of candy. They both thanked the giggly elf as she handed Elijah two pictures, and then they wandered away, back into the mild chaos of holiday shopping.

As he walked next to Elijah, Light peeked over at the pictures in his hands. He could see that the top one was of the older man on Santa's lap. "You got two copies?" he asked.

Elijah shook his blond head. "No, the other one is of you."

Light's feet froze. When Elijah stopped a few paces ahead and turned to look at him, he demanded, "What do you mean the other one is of me?"

A small smirk lifted the corner of Elijah's mouth. "Just what I said."

"And _when_ did I get my picture taken?"

"When you were talking to Santa." The freckled monster glanced down at the photo in question and commented, "You have quite the thoughtful look on your face. It's rather cute."

Light balled his hands into fists and leaned forward in preparation to pounce. "Give me that," he ordered quietly.

Elijah lifted his eyes and fixed Light with the blankest, most L-like stare he had seen in months. Then, suddenly, he grinned. "No." And he turned on his heel and began striding away as quickly as his loping gait would allow him.

Light ground his teeth, knowing that if he tackled the older man, it would create an amazing scene that might get them both thrown out. "_Elijah McCormick!_" he growled at the other's retreating figure. Elijah just lifted a hand and waved backwards at him.

One thing was certain in Light's mind as he ran to catch up. He was taking back that damn candy cane.

xXx

Julie had said once that nothing was as sad as a college campus after all the students had gone home for break. Elijah had never bothered going on campus, so he didn't really know if that was true. However, he did know that he felt extremely lonely without his friends around. They all emailed him and Ethan called occasionally from Vermont, so that helped. But he couldn't help feeling tired and sluggish and a bit lost without anyone his age actually near him. It felt strange, being dependent on other people. It was unlike anything he had ever experienced.

Christmas morning, Elijah opened his eyes and immediately thought of Light. Had the younger man opened his present yet? Did he like it, or was he going to start yelling at Elijah again like he had in the mall? As he rolled out of bed, he noticed it was barely five in the morning. He did a quick calculation for time adjustment and concluded that Light more than likely had not opened his present. Still, half from habit and half from hope, he flipped on his computer and checked his email.

A short note from Light sat in his inbox.

_Hey, 'Lij. It's not quite the twenty-fifth here, but a Merry Christmas to you. I went ahead and opened my gifts early so I could send you a thank you and have it there by the morning. You were listening in on my conversation with "Santa", I see. I ought to bust out a few of your teeth. They're going to fall out anyway with all the candy you eat. Seriously, though, thank you for the books. It was, after all, exactly what I wanted. I hope you like the present I got for you. Send me a quick note after you've opened it. -- Light._

Elijah smiled and released a small breath of relief. Light wasn't angry. And it seemed as if he had not figured out that Elijah had forced the entire Santa thing on him simply to get gift ideas for his friend. The final two sentences reminded Elijah of the huge box downstairs next to the tree. The box that Light had ordered him not to open under pain of death since the present inside was not wrapped. Julie had offered to wrap whatever was inside it, but Light had told her to just leave it alone, much to her displeasure. Today he would be able to open it and satisfy his -- and his mother's -- curiosity.

For the next two hours, Elijah fiddled around on his computer, sending little holiday greetings to his friends and filling the rest of the time with games. Then, around 7 AM, he wandered downstairs to make coffee. To his surprise, he found Rich already in the kitchen, dressed in a frilly yellow apron and making pancakes.

"Good morning," he called over his shoulder while pouring batter onto the griddle.

"Good morning," Elijah returned. He hesitated and then added with a small smile, "Merry Christmas, Dad."

"Merry Chri--" Rich started automatically, but then he froze when he realized what he had just been called. He turned to face Elijah with a beaming smile. "Well, that's quite a present," he laughed. "And you didn't have to spend any money on it either. Got another one for your mother?"

Elijah dipped his head and tried to hide his blush behind his bangs. "Yeah," he replied. "Where is she?"

"Still in bed. She needs to be woken up, though."

"I'll do it," he volunteered, lifting his head again. Rich winked at him in response and went back to the pancakes.

Spurred on by his sudden burst of confidence -- and Rich's out-of-tune whistling -- Elijah had made it half-way up the steps before he had another thought. Quickly, he went back downstairs, retrieved his present for Julie from underneath the tree, and resumed climbing.

She was awake when he peeked his head in, and she waved him over to sit on the bed next to her. "Merry Christmas, sweetheart," she said, smiling.

He didn't reply but instead held out the small wrapped package for her. She took it with a hint of confusion but opened it as silently bidden. When she flipped open the top of the box, her hand flew to her mouth, and her eyes misted over.

"Oh, Elijah, it's beautiful."

"Out of everything in the store, this one made me think of you. And I thought, because of the sapphire, that it would also make you think of me." He reached out and covered one of her trembling hands with his. "Merry Christmas, Mom."

Near tears, Julie threw her arms around him and squeezed tightly. He stiffened a bit at the excessive contact but, after a moment, forced himself to relax. Slowly, he lifted his arms and placed them around her shoulders. It didn't feel bad, being this close to someone else. It just felt … different. It was something he still needed to get used to, and for Julie's sake, it was something he wanted to get used to.

"Thank you, dear," Julie choked into his shirt, trying to hold back the tears. "I love you."

He smiled and rested his chin on the top of her head. "I love you, too, Mom."

And at that, Julie did cry.

Later, after Julie had composed herself and Elijah had changed shirts, the three of them ate breakfast and then gathered in the living room to open presents. Elijah couldn't believe the number that were for him. He had gifts from each of his friends and a ton from his parents. Julie, Rich had confided, had gone absolutely insane this year -- with the gifts, the decorations, the food. It was as if Christmas had just been another day before Elijah had come along. The revelation embarrassed Elijah, but it also made him feel good in a strange way.

After opening a few presents from his parents and the one from Annie, Elijah decided to tackle the large box from Light. He retrieved a pair of scissors from the kitchen and cut open the top of the shipping box. After pulling back the flaps, he peered inside, and his eyes grew wide.

"What is it?" Julie asked after a moment of silence.

Instead of answering, Elijah turned to Rich and said, "I don't think I can get it out by myself. Can you help?"

"Sure."

The two men easily maneuvered the awkward present from the box and set it down on the living room carpet. Everyone stared for a second; then Rich cocked his head and stated, "It's a chair."

"No," Elijah replied softly. He stepped up to the black-cushioned chair, carefully reached out, and spun the seat around on its post. "It's a _swivel_ chair." His gaze fell to the four-pronged bottom. "With wheels."

Memories flooded his senses. Spending sleepless nights typing at a computer while sitting in a chair just like that one. Rolling back and forth between monitor and conference table whenever the group had discussions. Relieving a bit of boredom by spinning around and around until he felt so dizzy he might fall off. That chair had practically been an extension of his body. He had had no idea how much he missed it, how much he hated having a regular straight-backed chair in his room, until this replacement chair had appeared before him.

How had Light known? He reached out and spun the seat again, feeling his heart swell within his chest until it hurt. How had Light even come up with the idea for such an unconventional, ordinary, _perfect_ gift?

"I think he likes it," he heard his father remark, and his mother laughed lightly in response.

"Well, of course," she replied. "Sometimes I think Light knows him better than we do." Turning smiling eyes to him, she continued, "That's okay, though. That's what friends are for, and Light is a very good friend to our boy."

Elijah lifted his gaze from the chair and looked at the two of them before letting his eyes fall on his present once more. He broke out into a wide grin. "Yes, he is," he admitted, and he sent the seat on a dizzying, jubilant ride.

* * *


	13. Chapter 12

**Rules**

A/N: I don't think I'll have enough chapters to reveal all the letters in the puzzle individually, so I'm going to start doing two: one important letter and one that's not so important. (For example, there's only one 'q' in the whole thing).

To answer reader-san who was anonymous, most of the Death Note fandom that I've seen has concluded that L is either Buddhist or atheist. I chose to make him Buddhist. As for Light, I can see him going through the motions of his family's religion (whichever it is) like a good son but privately being an atheist.

Thank you to all my reviewers! I've hit 100! That milestone always makes me happy. "Rules" is also now my third most-faved fic, behind "Between the Lines" and "The Night Within My Eyes". I'm so glad everyone is enjoying it!

* * *

The Rules: 

Solution 11: D equals I, V equals Q

1. **G**o**O **ma**G **no**C **ini**C**ia**CU **con**C**ac**C, **dir**U**c**CRG **or indir**U**c**CRG, K**i**C**h an**G**on**U G**o**O N**n**UK **from** G**o**O**r form**U**r** R**if**U**.  
2. If som**U**on**U **from** G**o**O**r form**U**r** R**if**U **con**C**ac**C**s** G**o**O, G**o**O **ma**G **no**C F**o**RO**n**CUU**r an**G **informa**C**ion** C**ha**C K**o**OR**d s**OWWU**s**C C**ha**C G**o**O KU**r**U **onc**U **acq**O**ain**CU**d.  
3.** G**o**O **ma**G **no**C **r**UCO**rn** C**o** G**o**O**r o**R**d hom**U **or** G**o**OQ **o**R**d** I**o**L. G**o**O **ma**G **no**C Z**ar**C**ici**Z**a**CU **in an**G **ac**C**i**F**i**CG K**hich ma**G RU**ad** C**o** G**o**O**r r**U**co**W**ni**C**ion** LG **a s**U**cond** Z**ar**CG**.  
4. If** G**o**O **fo**RR**o**K C**h**U **a**L**o**FU **r**ORU**s and som**U**on**U **do**U**s r**U**co**W**ni**BU G**o**O **r**UW**ard**RU**ss**, G**o**O **ma**G **no**C **confirm an**G **of his or h**U**r s**O**s**Z**icions**. G**o**O **ar**U **a**RR**o**KU**d** C**o r**U**f**O**s**U C**o d**U**n**G C**h**U**m.

An**G **infrac**C**ion of** C**h**U**s**U **r**ORU**s** K**i**RR **r**U**s**ORC **in imm**U**dia**CU **r**UC**ri**UF**a**R. G**o**O K**i**RR **no**C LU W**i**FU**n ano**C**h**U**r chanc**U O**nd**U**r an**G **circ**O**ms**C**anc**U**s

* * *

**Chapter 12**

When everyone returned in January, they all had stories to share. Tales of amusing or embarrassing family members, lists of gifts given and received, and, in Ethan's case, the announcement that he and his girlfriend had broken up.

"But don't feel sorry for me," he had assured Annie before she could get too upset. "It was mutual. We just weren't working. We're still friends and everything."

"Still," Mark had argued, taking on a very serious expression, "you've been dumped. This calls for a 'Women Suck' party."

Although Ethan had tried to point out that he had not been dumped and Light had attempted to remind Mark that he had a woman of his own right next to him whom perhaps he shouldn't offend, the sophomore would hear no arguments. After all, he explained, a "Women Suck" party was just an excuse to watch violent TV, eat greasy foods, and act like the barbarians they all were deep down inside.

"Sounds fun!" Annie had proclaimed. "Count me in!"

"Um, Annie …" Ethan had begun.

"Down with boobs!"

"No, no, no," Mark had cut in, wrapping an arm around her shoulders as if imparting some deep wisdom. "Boobs are good. We like boobs, especially jiggly ones."

"Yay for boobs! Down with commitment and expressing our _feeeelings_!" She drew out the last word while scrunching up her nose into a comical sneer.

"There you go."

And that was how the four of them plus Elijah ended up in Ethan's dorm room, watching hockey on his small TV and eating pizza and wings. Although, to be honest, only the two American men were watching the game. The other three had quickly given up on it and had piled onto Ethan's bed in a mismatched heap.

"Seriously," Annie sighed, "how can you enjoy that when you can't even _see_ the puck half the time?" She found a more comfortable place on Light's chest to rest her head. "Guess my extra X chromosome is getting in the way after all."

"No, it's not that," Light assured her. He uncrossed his ankles and recrossed them in the other direction. Surprisingly, having his legs up against the wall like that was actually comfortable. "'Lij and I don't have that problem, and we agree with you."

Elijah nodded and made to comment, but his attention was drawn to Ethan as he reached for another slice of pizza. The junior removed the slice and then immediately slapped it onto the top of the box, cheese-side down. A few seconds later, he pulled it away, revealing a perfect triangle of grease, just one of many already decorating the cardboard. Elijah grimaced violently and pulled himself into his ball a bit more tightly.

"Guess you, 'Lija, and I aren't barbarian enough," Annie commented.

"Nothing wrong with that," Light replied with a small smile.

"I bet Elijah is wondering why he missed us when we were gone." She lifted her head a little to look at the blond. "You did miss us, right 'Lij?"

Elijah pulled his face out of his knees to smile at her. "Yes. Very much." His cheeks pinked slightly at the confession.

Annie grinned at him, but then her smile fell away and she frowned. "Summer's going to be hell for you then, isn't it?" she observed. "Three whole months. I mean, last year Mark and I were here doing internships and volunteering, but this year I'll be working at Johns Hopkins and Mark has a job at home." Her eyes strayed to the two men yelling at the television. "And you can forget about Mr. 'I'm an only child and my parents are loaded' over there. He goes somewhere different and yet still fantastic every year." She sighed dramatically, "It must be nice to be rich instead of poor like us."

Her comment caught Ethan's attention, and he turned to her with a severe frown. "Annie, you are not poor," he warned in a low voice. "You should watch what you say." His eyes flicked briefly in another direction before returning to her.

The blonde sophomore understood his meaning immediately, and her entire face colored. "God, I'm sorry," she said in a rush. "That was really stupid of me. I didn't mean to upset you."

Light blinked for a minute, not understanding whom she addressed, but then he heard a soft, "It's okay," from the other person on the bed and he remembered. To them, Elijah had absolutely nothing, only what other people had given him out of charity. They didn't know that he had once had more money than any two of their families combined. The thought made Light smirk privately, but as he thought about it more, he realized that even if Elijah wanted to reclaim his fortune, he couldn't. He really was poor now, destitute even, and entirely dependent on other people.

"I'm not offended," the quiet voice continued, "and as for this summer …" His voice dropped to a near whisper. "… I'll manage."

With his last words, Elijah's eyes predictably saddened, but to Light's surprise, it seemed to be a deeper, softer melancholy than the prospect of loneliness should have evoked. He refused to meet Light's eyes but instead focused on Annie, giving her a shrug and an obviously fake smile.

As Light looked at that smile, he couldn't stop the thoughts that ran through his head. Not long ago, an expression like that, one that barely hid the sadness and pain in the other man, would have filled Light with a sort of maniacal glee. He had hated those large, empty eyes when they were black instead of blue, and any discomfort in them had made him quite content. But now, he didn't like what he saw. He didn't want to see those eyes unhappy, didn't want to know that the heart behind them was hurting. In spite of the wedge between them that Kira represented, Light and Elijah were friends, and Light wanted his friend -- the only real friend he had had in possibly his entire life -- to be happy.

In a burst of activity, Light sat up, forgetting about Annie on his chest until she squawked loudly. "Sorry," he apologized.

"It's okay," she answered, rubbing the spot on her head that had bounced painfully on the mattress. "Just warn me next time. What's up anyway?"

"I had something I wanted to say." An unfamiliar embarrassment gripped him as he looked between the blonds. "I guess it's a kind of announcement, although that sounds a bit pretentious."

"What is it?" Elijah queried. His expression had returned to its usual blankness.

"I've decided to try to get an internship here this summer instead of returning home. In fact, I was considering asking Professor McCormick if she would rent a room to me so that I don't have to fight to get an apartment."

Annie positively squealed, causing all the men in the room to wince violently. "How fantastic! I _know_ Julie will say yes. And then you and 'Lij can hang out together all summer and neither of you will be lonely."

"That would be a side-benefit, yes," Light confessed with a smile. He turned to Elijah, fully expecting to see the sadness replaced by one of those rare wide grins that the older man occasionally wore. Light would never admit it to anyone, but he loved seeing those smiles, even if they were at his expense, which they usually were. What he did see, however, drowned his own happiness instantly.

"Are you sure? Won't your family miss you?"

The sadness had not budged; if anything it had intensified. It took Light completely off-guard. Elijah didn't want him around this summer?

"They're okay with it," he answered the second question. "In fact, Sayu is already planning to visit me and warned me that she'll be spending half her time here going to concerts. I told her not to book her flight until I actually _got_ an internship, but I have a feeling she won't listen."

"Your sister sounds cute," Annie giggled. "Too bad I won't get to meet her."

Light turned a small smile to her, but his mood had plummeted. Why had Elijah reacted like this? Why was he still refusing to smile?

"You could get an internship or a job back home," the horrible soft voice continued. "That way you could still have a nice addition to your résumé, and you could stay with your family."

Frustrated, Light grit his teeth and shut his eyes. He didn't _want_ to go home for the summer. Couldn't Elijah see that? The winter break had been bad enough. Light had grown so used to having intelligent companions like Elijah and Ethan around that going home to the so-called investigation team had been a severe shock. He had been home less than a day before they started attacking him with questions and requests. What do you think of this data, Light? Light, can you check these files and see if you have any interpretation other than what we had? We're stuck, Light; do you have any ideas? Light, could you please do our jobs for us, and tie our shoes and wipe our noses while you're at it because we're just _too damn stupid_ to do it ourselves?

Whatever loneliness Elijah might have felt during that time from the middle of December to the middle of January, it was nothing compared to the torture that Light had endured. Twice he had slammed a Death Note open and had been seconds away from writing Matsuda's name before realizing that killing that idiot very well might lead someone to him, especially since the moron was already supposed to be dead. And _Misa_. If she hadn't had the Eyes -- and again, if she weren't connected to him in such a way that her death would be suspicious -- he would have killed her twenty times over already. Sometimes he thought he'd rather write his own name in the Note than go back to her for three entire months.

No, if he didn't get an internship, he'd look for a job. Hell, he'd wait tables if he had to. Anything to keep him from going back to that hellhole of idiocy a day earlier than necessary. He knew he'd have to go back eventually -- L still needed to pursue Kira -- but if he could postpone that and stay here where he had actual peers and a semblance of happiness, he would.

If Elijah would let him.

"What the hell, 'Lij? What's your problem?"

Light opened his eyes to find Annie actually glaring at the older man. The blonde's normally sweet face had gone hard and cold. "You're acting like you don't want Light to stay this summer," she continued, accusingly. "Stop trying to convince him to go home and be happy already!"

Elijah's eyes dropped away from hers. "I apologize," he murmured. "Of course I am happy that Light will be here this summer. I just wanted to make sure he had thought of all his options. That's all."

He was lying through his teeth again, and Light knew it. Annie realized it as well, for she began, "Elijah …" But he cut her off before she could go very far.

Unfolding himself from the bed, he stated, "I think I'll be going home now. I've had fun, thank you Ethan, Mark …" Both of them had turned to look at him, and he nodded to them as he spoke their names. "… but I should go. Julie has been teaching me how to cook, and I wanted to try to make a recipe for her tonight." He scratched his leg with his foot in a very familiar way and attempted to smile.

The other four just looked at him. True, Julie had been trying to teach him how to cook, mainly in the hopes that it would help him appreciate a wider variety of food, but they all knew that he had no real interest in it. This excuse of his had no substance to it whatsoever. Light's heart clenched at Elijah's empty, dull eyes, and by looking around the room, he could tell that the other three had finally noticed the pain in their friend's face. Still, in spite of this, no one moved as he put on his shoes and walked to the door.

"See you later," he said softly and then disappeared into the hallway, pulling the door closed behind him.

For half a minute, Light debated between running after him and letting him alone. He didn't want to push and pry, but he didn't want to seem uncaring either. _Dammit_, he swore to himself. _Why do relationships have to be so complicated?_

With a half-growl of frustration, Light leapt to his feet. "I'll be right back," he announced, not caring if anyone heard him, and strode to the door.

"Hey, Light."

Pausing with his hand on the knob, Light looked back at Ethan who had spoken. If he was going to tell him to let Elijah be … . But no, he and the other two were looking at him with gratitude in their faces.

"Thanks," Ethan said.

Light managed a smile for him through his worry. "Wish me luck." He pulled open the door and rushed down the hallway.

Luckily for him, Elijah did not walk very fast, so Light caught up to him before they had even left the building. He quickly dashed in front of the other young man and stood before him, blocking the exit.

"Hey, 'Lij, wait."

Elijah briefly looked up at him with dull eyes before returning his attention to his shoes. "Yes, Light, what do you want?"

"I want to know what's wrong with you."

"Nothing."

"Bullshit," Light said gently. His tone forced Elijah's eyes upwards again, and the two looked at each other for a moment. "I know you weren't having the best time," Light continued, "but at least you weren't upset. That is, until we started talking about this summer. As soon as Annie brought that up, you looked like you wanted to cry or something." The blond tried to turn away, but Light reached out a hand to his shoulder and stopped him. Still speaking gently, he said, "You and I both know I'm a bit arrogant, but I don't think it's just my lack of humility talking when I say that you like having me around. So that's not what's upsetting you. What is?"

Elijah shrugged, simultaneously showing his unwillingness to talk while trying to dislodge Light's hand. Light refused to let go. He momentarily debated whether or not to put his other hand on Elijah's other shoulder, but he decided that would be too much physical contact for the other man.

"Elijah," he tried again, "I said I wanted to help you, and I meant it. But I can't help if you don't tell me what the problem is."

"It's …" Elijah began quietly. He paused for a moment, lifting his eyes to the ceiling in an obvious expression of thought. Light allowed himself to hope, but then the eyes came down again and his hope faltered.

"It's nothing."

Light's fingers tightened, and his brows crashed together in a frustrated frown. "Bull_shit_," he replied, all gentleness gone.

"Light," the other interrupted before he could say anything else. "Let it go." Elijah laid a hand over Light's and finally met his gaze with sad, powerful eyes. "Let it go," he repeated. "Please."

Slowly, Light allowed his fingers to loosen. Elijah carefully slipped the tips of his own fingers underneath and removed the brunet's hand from his shoulder. He took a step back and smiled, and while it was not a happy smile, it was no longer fake.

"I'll tell Julie you want to rent a room this summer," he said. "I'm sure it will be fine. She may even insist you stay for free, knowing her." He slipped around Light to the door behind him. After pushing it halfway open, he turned and added as a final comment, "Don't worry. Finding space for you won't be an issue."

Long after the door had clanged shut, Light stood there in the foyer. For no reason he could ascertain, an evil dread had gripped his heart and stomach. Elijah's final words kept echoing in his head. He didn't know why, but for some reason they had sounded to him like a prophetic declaration of someone's tragic fate.

xXx

Elijah sighed and sipped at his hot chocolate. Without thinking, his hand reached out to the bag of mini-marshmallows next to him and grabbed at least a dozen. He dropped them into the mug one at a time.

That conversation was not supposed to have happened yet. They weren't supposed to be thinking about summer plans when second semester had only just begun. When there was _snow_ on the ground. But then again, his friends were different from most students. They wisely looked farther ahead than the end of the week and kept their dreams and goals in mind at all times. They planned in advance, took opportunities if they presented themselves, and forcibly made them if they were scarce. After all, bright futures lay before each one of them, and they had their entire lives in their hands, waiting to be shaped and molded.

He had two and a half months.

Elijah closed his eyes and forced the tears to remain where they were. Crying would change nothing. He had agreed to this knowing what was expected of him, knowing what would happen and when. Just because he had changed did not mean the arrangement had changed.

_And at the end of a year? _

_Who knows?_

No, he mustn't think of that. That was neither hope nor salvation. It was only the amused response of a being who firmly believed he wouldn't get as far as he had. It meant nothing beyond that.

But it really was so very hard not to hope.

The door that led to the garage slammed shut, and Elijah knew that Julie was home. He listened to her stomp the snow off of her boots in the mud room before walking to the kitchen and dropping her bag and keys. "Elijah?" she called, the question evident.

"I'm in here," he called back. Quickly, he grabbed a huge handful of marshmallows and dropped them all in his mug. Sure enough, when Julie appeared, she immediately picked up the bag and closed it with the twist-tie that had been sitting beside it.

"How was the 'Women Suck' party?" she asked, moving the bag to a table out of his reach.

"Dull," he answered. "I already knew I dislike hockey, and the food was disgusting." He wrinkled his nose to emphasize the point. "Even if I liked pizza, I wouldn't have eaten that stuff."

Julie laughed and sat down on the couch next to him. "Well, at least you got out of the house. Sometimes I think you spend too much time here."

He looked down into his damp marshmallows. "I like being here," he said quietly.

"I know," she replied gently. "But a young man like you should be out enjoying life. At least a bit."

"What life?" he whispered and immediately regretted it. Closing his eyes, he prayed that his mother had not heard, but he could tell from the slight movement of the cushions as she sat up straighter that she had.

"What?"

"Well …" His forefingers danced on the side of the cup as his mind furiously worked to save him from the trap he had set for himself. "I … I still don't know who exactly I am. I mean, I'm perfectly happy being Elijah McCormick, but that's not the name I was born with. How can I have a real life if I don't know that? Whose life would I be living?"

"You'd be living _your_ life," she answered easily. "Why does it matter what your name is?"

"It doesn't," he conceded, "but I don't have anything from which to base my future. I have no birth certificate, no driver's license, no diplomas of any kind. I may be smart, but I can't get a job without a résumé, and I can't build a résumé without a past." Finally he lifted his eyes and looked at her. Yes, that would do.

Julie had dipped her head as he spoke. "I see," she replied when he fell silent. "You're right, of course. Things would be much easier if we knew who you were and could get proof of it. But sweetheart …" She lifted her head again and smiled at him. "Just because your life will be hard without those things doesn't mean it will be impossible. And it doesn't mean you should give up on yourself or your future."

_No, I should give up on my future because I won't have one come spring_. He bit his tongue briefly to stop himself from saying anything else that was dangerous. When he trusted himself again, he said, simply, "I know."

"And Rich and I will always be here to support you, no matter what."

"I know that, too."

She slid a little closer to him and brushed some loose bangs from his eyes. "Then don't worry about it, okay? Just live and be happy."

Elijah nodded slowly. Then, out of nowhere, he suddenly had the completely foreign desire to be held. For a moment, he fought it, but he quickly realized that he soon would no longer have the option to give into his impulses. Before Julie could react, he put his mug on the table next to the couch and threw himself at her, curling himself up slightly to fit his tall frame against her shorter one. He buried his face into her shoulder and wrapped his arms around her waist. She sat still for a moment in surprise, but soon her arms circled his shoulders and held him securely in place.

After several minutes of silence, Elijah noted, "You're not asking questions."

"Do you want me to?"

"No."

"Then I won't."

Several more minutes passed before he broke the silence again. "Back when you asked me to come live with you, you said I was a puzzle."

"Yes, I did."

"But you haven't tried to solve me."

"No, I guess not."

"Why?"

Slowly, one of Julie's hands began to move up and down Elijah's back. She rested her head on top of his. "The first few weeks you were here, you were very closed-off. You didn't trust me, and you didn't want to talk. I decided at that time that what you needed most was acceptance. You needed me to love you and care for you. You didn't need me asking a bunch of questions and trying to get into your head and dissect you. I guess, as time went by, I subconsciously decided that I didn't need to solve you. You were opening up and learning how to be happy, and really, that's all I ever wanted. To make you happy."

Elijah squeezed his already closed eyes even tighter. "Why?" he whispered. "Why are you so wonderful?"

She chuckled, causing his head to bounce a bit. "I don't know. Just lucky, I guess." She stopped smoothing his back and instead began to sift her fingers through his hair. "Or maybe you just bring out the wonderful in me. As sappy as that sounds." She tugged playfully on one lock.

"Mom …" he said, but he couldn't go on. Everything that had been building in him was rising to his throat, pushing against his chest, and threatening to overflow from his eyes. Perhaps it was because Julie made him feel so secure, but the locks on his defenses were breaking and his self-control had all but completely dissolved. The first tears were flowing down his face before he could stop them, and within seconds, he was crying so hard that his body shook and his lungs burned.

Julie said nothing. She just held him tighter and let him cry. Elijah couldn't believe it. Why wasn't she fussing over him, trying to get him to stop and demanding to know what was wrong? Wasn't that what women did? And if that wasn't it, surely she should be yelling at him, telling him that boys don't cry and that crying never solved anything. That's what he would have done in her place. He could barely stand the shame he felt at himself for breaking down like this.

But Julie just held him, and as he continued to sob violently against her, his mind began to dissolve, allowing his emotions to have full control. He still cried, but it hurt less because he no longer fought it. And eventually, when he was too tired to cry anymore, he became aware of the warmth of her body all around him. It wasn't like the warmth of a blanket or a heater; it was a living, breathing warmth that comforted him all the way to his soul. Nothing he had ever experienced could compare.

Above him, Julie leaned down and pressed a kiss to the top of his head. "It'll be all right, darling," she whispered. "I promise you, it'll be all right."

And for the first time, for just that moment, Elijah believed.

* * *


	14. Chapter 13

**Rules**

A/N: The kids are at Grandma's, and I'm on a friggin' roll! Woo hoo!

* * *

The Rules: 

Solution 12: G equals Y, I equals J

1. Yo**O **may no**C **ini**C**ia**CU **con**C**ac**C, **dir**U**c**CR**y or indir**U**c**CR**y**, K**i**C**h anyon**U **yo**O N**n**UK **from yo**O**r form**U**r** R**if**U**.  
2. If som**U**on**U **from yo**O**r form**U**r** R**if**U **con**C**ac**C**s yo**O, **yo**O **may no**C F**o**RO**n**CUU**r any informa**C**ion** C**ha**C K**o**OR**d s**OWWU**s**C C**ha**C **yo**O KU**r**U **onc**U **acq**O**ain**CU**d.  
3. Yo**O **may no**C **r**UCO**rn** C**o yo**O**r o**R**d hom**U **or yo**OQ **o**R**d jo**L. **Yo**O **may no**C Z**ar**C**ici**Z**a**CU **in any ac**C**i**F**i**C**y** K**hich may** RU**ad** C**o yo**O**r r**U**co**W**ni**C**ion** L**y a s**U**cond** Z**ar**C**y.  
4. If yo**O **fo**RR**o**K C**h**U **a**L**o**FU **r**ORU**s and som**U**on**U **do**U**s r**U**co**W**ni**BU **yo**O **r**UW**ard**RU**ss, yo**O **may no**C **confirm any of his or h**U**r s**O**s**Z**icions.Yo**O **ar**U **a**RR**o**KU**d** C**o r**U**f**O**s**U C**o d**U**ny** C**h**U**m.

Any infrac**C**ion of** C**h**U**s**U **r**ORU**s** K**i**RR **r**U**s**ORC **in imm**U**dia**CU **r**UC**ri**UF**a**R. **Yo**O K**i**RR **no**C LU W**i**FU**n ano**C**h**U**r chanc**U O**nd**U**r any circ**O**ms**C**anc**U**s.

* * *

**Chapter 13**

On the first of February, it snowed.

Elijah had spent the remainder of January in his room. He had come out for meals and for the occasional family together time, but mostly he stayed in his room reading or doing puzzles. He flatly refused to leave the house. After poking and prodding a bit, Julie concluded he was suffering from seasonal depression and that he would be fine once the darkness of winter had turned into spring. Elijah said nothing to contradict her. He wasn't exactly depressed, per se, but he no longer understood himself and he didn't feel like dealing with that at the moment.

And then it snowed. It wasn't the first snowfall of the year, but it was the first time Elijah watched it come down. Sitting by the window in his swivel chair, he watched the flakes fall, drifting slowly down to coat the grass and trees. He watched, and out of nowhere, he remembered.

He remembered being a child and watching other children run about in the snow, trying to catch flakes on their tongues. He remembered wondering why they did that. Snow tasted like water. Perhaps if it tasted like the powdered sugar it resembled, he would have been more excited. But it didn't, and he couldn't understand why the others tried to catch it. Why they laughed as they ran about. As an experiment, he had caught a flake on his tongue; as expected, it tasted like water. Nothing special. He had wrinkled his nose at the lot of them, turned, and walked back inside.

Now, twenty-odd years later, Elijah let his eyes follow the path of the falling flakes and wondered if he had made a mistake. He still didn't understand, but he was coming to realize that not everything in life had a logical explanation. Some things felt good just because they did, but the only way to enjoy those things was to let yourself enjoy them.

Just live and be happy, Julie had said. Don't think. Don't worry. Live. Make friends. Have fun. Follow your impulses. Do things for no reason. Laugh. Let your feelings have control. Cry. Hold and be held. Don't think. Just live.

_Live …_

Elijah pushed the chair away from the window and rolled over to his desk. He pulled out a sheet of paper and a pen and, only half-thinking, wrote, 'I've never made snow angels.' After a minute of staring at the words, he positioned the pen underneath and added, 'I've never made a snowman.' Before he had finished writing, his mind had gone on to the next one. 'I've never had a snowball fight.'

The pen came down again and again, scratching out word after word, sentence after sentence. He quickly ran out of snow-related things, but he had many more gaps in his childhood, many more holes in his life. When he ran out of room on the first piece of paper, he pulled out another one and kept writing. He had opened a floodgate; he couldn't have stopped the words if he had wanted to. They poured from his mind, and his fingers fought to keep up, struggling to catch the words before they washed away.

Eventually, the flood of words slowed and then stopped altogether. Elijah paused, pen over the paper, and realized he had nothing more to write. Slowly, he put the pen down and flexed his aching hand. Surprised at himself, he let his eyes roam over what he had done.

A list. A huge, long list of things he had never done in his life. Some of them were childish, some clichéd, and some nearly impossible. But as he looked at the list, he felt a strong sense of calm mixed with purpose. If he could accomplish even a tenth of these in the two months he had left, he would leave infinitely richer than he had been when he arrived. He would have _lived_, at least a little.

His roaming eyes stopped on one sentence. He lifted a finger and traced along the bottom of it.

'I've never kissed a girl.'

He bit his lip. Why had he bothered to write that? And if he was going to write that, why not write that he had never had a girlfriend or that he had never had sex? His finger moved back and forth across the words as he considered it. Did he want a girlfriend? Not particularly. But did he want to kiss a girl? He rested his chin in his knees and smiled. Yes, actually, he did. He didn't need to do something as complicated as falling in love, but it would be nice to kiss someone at least once. As to who it could be, he only really had one option.

Elijah reached out for his phone, picked up the receiver, and dialed.

"Hello?"

"Hi. It's Elijah."

"'Lij! What's up, man? You've been AWOL for, like, forever!"

Elijah smiled. Mark sounded genuinely happy to hear from him. "I've been a bit depressed," he explained.

"Yeah, you're not the only one," Mark replied. "Light's been majorly pissy the past couple of weeks. Annie says he's going through 'Elijah withdrawal'."

"_What_?"

The other young man laughed at the shock in Elijah's voice. "Well, you have been avoiding us, you know," he chastised. His voice became softer and less distinct, indicating he had turned his head from the receiver. "No, I'm not going to tell him your dumb theory. You want to traumatize the guy?" His voice returned to normal. "Sorry about that. Anyway, forget Annie's weird fangirl fantasies. The point is you're not the only one with the winter blahs, and at least you're not PMSing on us like Light is, so don't worry about it."

"Annie's there with you?"

"Yeah. She wants to paint my toenails. I told her no way in hell."

The thought of Mark in pink toenail paint made Elijah grin. "I'm glad she's there, too. I have a favor to ask both of you."

"Sure, man. What is it?"

"Well …" His fingers strayed to the list again, and he played with one corner of the paper nervously. "I've been a bit depressed, like I said, so I started writing this list of things I've never done before."

"Um, 'Lij," Mark cut in, "not to play Devil's Advocate or anything, but you have amnesia. As far as you're concerned, if you haven't done it since April, you haven't done it at all."

"I know," Elijah conceded, smiling at his friend's concerned tone. "But I did it to help myself feel better."

"Because a list of all your shortcomings will naturally make you feel better."

"Because if I can do some of them, I won't be so depressed," he corrected. Inwardly, he reminded himself that Mark was the least intelligent of the bunch and that he shouldn't get upset at him.

"Well, okay. So what's the favor?"

Elijah inhaled slowly, suddenly feeling rather embarrassed. "One of the things on the list is to kiss a girl, but the only girls I know are Julie and Annie. Obviously I can't kiss my mother, so I was wondering if you would grant me permission to kiss Annie."

Mark's end was silent for several seconds before he carefully replied, "That depends. Are we talking one kiss or a make-out session?"

"Just one," Elijah replied quickly. "I promise I'm not trying to take her from you or make her cheat. I just want to experience it." He looked down at his desk and realized he was creasing the corner of the paper with his fingers. Quickly, he pulled his hand away and gripped his knees instead.

"Sure then, it's okay with me," Mark said, the light tone back in his voice. "And don't worry. I totally trust you, so it --" He stopped as Annie spoke to him. Elijah could hear her higher-pitched tones, but he couldn't make out her words. After a moment, Mark began talking again, and Elijah was surprised to hear him gradually grow progressively angrier. "What the hell? No, he doesn't want to kiss me. He wants to kiss _you_. … That's what I said. He wanted my permission. … Yes, I realize you're not my possession, but it's only common courtesy. … Why are you getting sore at me? He's the one who called. It wasn't my idea. … Look, there's no reason to -- . Would you just -- ? _Can I finish a goddamn sentence here?_ … … 'Lij? I'll call you back."

The connection clicked off, leaving Elijah to stare at his receiver. As he returned it to its proper place on his desk, he found himself once again thinking about that strange enigma known as womankind and the fact that he knew almost nothing about them. He honestly hadn't expected Annie to get so upset. Was one kiss really that precious? And more importantly, was she going to do something violent to poor Mark?

Trying not to think about it, Elijah opened a book of crosswords and waited for Mark to call back. However, after almost thirty minutes with no calls, he could no longer contain himself. Abandoning the puzzles, he rose to his feet and began pacing. She had killed him; Elijah knew she had. She had flown into a fit of passionate madness and stabbed him with a pair of scissors. Or maybe she had strangled him with the bedsheets. No, she had smashed his head in with something heavy. Although it might be the other way around. Mark might have killed _her_ while trying to defend himself. Yes, that was more likely.

The doorbell snapped him from his wild imaginings. Frantic, he flew down the stairs, convinced that the police waited outside. They would want to question him since he had been the last one to talk to Mark before the gruesome murder-suicide involving a stripped computer wire and a jug of water. He would have to admit that it was all his fault. That his friends were now both charred lumps of electrocuted flesh because he had selfishly wanted one kiss from a girl who already had a boyfriend.

Elijah threw the door open, prepared to beg for forgiveness for his misdeeds. Instead, his jaw fell open and he blinked.

"So what's this I hear about you wanting to kiss me?" Annie demanded playfully, her hands on her hips and her upper body leaning slightly forward.

"Hey, 'Lij," Mark waved from behind her. "She decided she wanted to come over."

Elijah just stared at them for a moment. Then, he stated stupidly, "You're not dead."

Mark and Annie exchanged confused glances. "Why would we be?" Mark asked.

"Because she flew into a jealous rage and killed you before going mad and killing herself."

Mark burst into laughter. To Annie, he said, "And you say _I_ watch too much TV." Still laughing, he pushed past Elijah into the house. Annie followed him and ruffled Elijah's hair on her way past.

"You're cute," she said. "That's why I like you."

"You're not mad?" he asked, shutting the door and helping her with her coat.

"No," she smiled at him. She removed her scarf and gloves and shoved them into her pockets before handing the coat to him to hang up. "Okay, I was a bit miffed when you two were talking about me like I'm some sort of object to pass around and share, but I got over it. And Mark explained why you want to do it."

"Once she stopped yelling at me long enough to let me get a word in edgewise."

Annie sent a look of death in Mark's direction, and he obediently shrank away. Elijah bit his lip, worrying that they were about to fight again, but as he looked closer, he noticed the amusement in Mark's eyes and the smile that threatened to take over Annie's lips. They were … playing. Pretending to be angry and scared. How strange.

"So," Annie said lightly, stopping Elijah's musings, "is this list of yours private or are we allowed to see it?"

He thought a moment before answering, "I don't think I wrote anything embarrassing. You can see it if you like."

A few minutes later, the three stood in Elijah's room, and Annie and Mark each had a sheet of paper in their hands.

"These first few are all snow-related," she commented.

"I was watching the snow fall when I got the idea," he confessed.

She sent him a brief smile and then returned to the list. After a moment, she brightened and pointed at a particular spot. "And here I am!"

Mark peeked over her shoulder to see and then shook his head in exasperation. "You're way too excited about this," he complained.

"Well of course," Annie replied, grinning up at him. "I don't have to break up with you, but I still get to make out with a hot guy who's not my boyfriend."

"No, you get to _kiss_ a guy who's not your boyfriend," Mark corrected with a visible twitch. "I did _not_ okay making out."

"Really? Somehow I don't think that'll be your decision. It's between me and Elijah to decide what we're going to do. Right, 'Lij?"

Annie turned her head to him at this question, but Elijah had completely frozen. He stared at his two friends with wide, disbelieving eyes. Noticing their attention on him, he swallowed a few times to find his voice and echoed, "Hot?"

The pretty blonde in front of him cocked her head a little and replied, "Yeah. Why? Don't you think you are? You had dozens of girls flocking to you at the Halloween party."

Still dazed, he lifted a hand and pointed over his shoulder at phantom feathers. "Wings."

Annie smiled. "No," she replied evenly, as if talking to a child, "good-looking guy wearing the wings."

Elijah just continued to stare at her, and after a moment, Mark pulled out an imaginary pencil and pretended to write on the paper he held. "Never been called good-looking before."

"Anyway, getting back on track," Annie said, giving Mark a little shove in the arm, "are you serious about this list, 'Lij? Do you really want to try to do all of them?"

After blinking himself out of his stupor, the older man replied, "Well, as many as I reasonably can. Obviously I can't learn to ride a bicycle or build a sandcastle at the beach in the middle of winter."

"Yeah," Mark added, "and you can't easily climb a mountain, and learning to play an instrument takes a lot longer than one afternoon." He read over his list again and then, completely unaware of the weight of his words, commented, "You know, with a list like this, someone who didn't know you would think you had only six weeks left to live or something."

Elijah managed to keep himself from crying out, but he couldn't stop the sharp intake of breath that his lungs pulled in as his entire body clenched. Luckily, his two friends hadn't noticed -- Annie was chastising Mark for being morbid, and Mark was attempting to defend himself. If Light had been there, however, he would have figured out the meaning behind the list, quite possibly even without Mark's comment. And if his friends truly wanted to help him cross a few things off that list, it wouldn't be long before Light knew everything.

But was that so bad? Maybe it would be better to have another person know. He wouldn't be able to talk about it and get it off his chest, but at least Light would understand and stop badgering him to explain. At least he could allow his despondency to show when the other was around and not worry about questions. Perhaps it would lessen the load on his shoulders a tiny bit.

While Elijah considered these things, Annie had gone to his desk for some tape and fixed both sheets of paper to the wall near his closet.

"There!" she announced. "Now it can be a motivator for you every day." She fisted her hands on her hips and tilted her head in thought. "Maybe I'll do one, too. I could use some motivation these days. February is such a long, dreary month."

"Don't overdo it, girl," Mark cautioned. He stepped up behind her and slipped his arms around her waist. "You have classes to pass, remember."

"Yeah, whatever."

"Okay!" Mark pulled his arms back and clapped his hands together. "Let's do this thing. Both of you, sit on the bed."

His girlfriend wrinkled her nose at him and demanded, "What, are we doing a love scene and you're the director?"

"Sort of." He grinned and ignored the face she made. "Come on, 'Lij. Sit."

Starting to feel nervous, Elijah walked to his bed as bidden. Mark was going to watch? But then again, she was his girlfriend so he had the right to make sure everything was done with proper decorum.

"No, no, don't sit like that!" Mark ordered as soon as Elijah had sat down. "How're you gonna kiss her with your knees in the way? Put your legs down and sit like a normal person for once."

Timidly, Elijah complied, although considering he already felt awkward, sitting like this made it almost unbearable. He hardly noticed when Annie sat down next to him.

"Whenever you're ready, Elijah, I am, too," she told him softly. He looked up at her and saw the tenderness in her face; she understood just how nervous he was. "Take your time," she said and then closed her eyes.

Elijah took a few deep breaths before deciding to go ahead and do it. He closed his own eyes and leaned in. And completely missed her mouth.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled as he pulled away. His face was burning; he was sure it was a rather impressive purple by now.

"It's okay," Annie assured him with a smile as she rubbed the wetness off of her chin. "Just try again."

"No, wait," Mark interrupted in a strong voice, and they both jumped. Appearing between them with crossed arms and spread legs, he announced, "It looks as if my expertise will be needed after all."

Annie rolled her eyes and muttered, "What expertise?" Mark, however, completely ignored her. Instead, he sat down on Elijah's other side and took him by the shoulders.

"Okay, first things first. You have to stop being so scared." He shook Elijah's shoulders gently as if trying to dislodge his anxiety and continued, "Yes, normally when you're kissing a girl for the first time, it's healthy to be a bit nervous. Even if you think she wants you to kiss her, there's always the possibility that you'll get smacked." Mark stopped shaking Elijah and caught his eyes in a steady gaze. "That's not a problem this time," he stated with a smile. "Annie isn't going to smack you. Me, I might get smacked at some point before this is over, but she definitely won't hit you. All right?"

Slowly, Elijah broke into a smile. "Yeah," he replied.

"Okay. Now, second thing." Mark twisted the older man's body around and pushed him back towards Annie. Hanging over Elijah's shoulder, he ordered, "Put your hand on her cheek." When Elijah hesitated, he explained, "It helps you keep track of where her face is so you have a lower chance of missing. It also has a tendency to help get rid of some of the nervousness."

Still unsure, Elijah reached out with one hand and cupped Annie's cheek. She had already closed her eyes again, and as his fingers slid over her skin, she smiled. Surprisingly, he felt less anxious, just as Mark had predicted. Her skin was soft; he liked the way it felt. Gingerly, he ran his thumb along her cheekbone, enjoying the sensation.

Mark's light chuckle behind him brought him back to reality. "See? Told you. Now, third thing. When you lean in to kiss her, don't close your eyes until you make contact. Once you're more experienced, you can generally find the right spot by feel, but this is your first time, so don't even try it. Just, you know, keep your eye on the ball all the way through the swing, just like in baseball."

"Trust you to bring sports into this," Annie commented, her eyes still closed.

"Shush!" Mark ordered. "You just sit there and wait to be kissed."

"Yes, sir."

"Okay, so that's it for now," Mark finished. He gave Elijah's shoulders a reassuring squeeze before sitting back. "Go ahead and try again."

Elijah drew in a deep, slow breath, let it out just as slowly, and leaned forward. This time he succeeded in touching his lips to hers, and once he had, he let his eyes slide shut. She was soft and warm, and as she breathed through her nose, the air tickled his skin. It was strangely pleasant. He had no real idea of what to do, but Annie silently guided him by applying a soft pressure that he returned. Eventually, he pulled away, still a bit confused and befuddled, but also oddly happy.

Then, Annie grabbed his face with both hands and kissed him again. It lasted only a second and ended with a small popping noise, but the shock lasted long after she had pulled away. It didn't help that behind him Mark had fallen off the bed laughing.

"There, now you've kissed a girl _and _been kissed by one back," the mischievous blonde grinned. "Now your life's complete, right?"

Elijah looked into her sparkling blue eyes and gradually felt all his confusion, fear, and sadness melt away. Why was he wasting his time being depressed when he had such wonderful friends? Why had he been avoiding them instead of seeking them out to bask in their joy and their generosity? For all his intelligence, he had been extremely stupid these past few weeks.

"No," he answered Annie's question. "It's not." Before she could respond, he rose from the bed, grabbed a pen on the way past his desk, and walked up to the two papers on his wall. Smiling, he drew a strong line through five words. When he had finished, he turned around and stated, "But it is closer."

"That's the spirit!" Annie cried, leaping to her feet. She ran up to him and grabbed his hands. "Let's go build that snowman now."

"Okay!"

They both sprinted out the door and down the stairs, laughing and practically falling over each other in their haste. Mark lifted himself from the floor and called, "Hey! Hold on, wait for me!" He ran out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

The pen lay forgotten on the floor, directly underneath two sheets of paper that fluttered slightly from the draft caused by the closing door.

* * *


	15. Chapter 14

**Rules**

A/N: I must apologize, but these last three chapters will be rather short. The good news is that they are done. (I said I was on a roll.) I'll be putting up one a day until the end. And then at that point ... well, you'll see.

* * *

The Rules: 

Solution 13: C equals T, F equals V

1. Yo**O **may not initiat**U **contact dir**U**ct**R**y or indir**U**ct**R**y**, K**ith anyon**U **yo**O N**n**UK **from yo**O**r form**U**r** R**if**U**.  
2. If som**U**on**U **from yo**O**r form**U**r** R**if**U **contacts yo**O, **yo**O **may not vo**RO**nt**UU**r any information that** K**o**OR**d s**OWWU**st that yo**O KU**r**U **onc**U **acq**O**aint**U**d.  
3. Yo**O **may not r**U**t**O**rn to yo**O**r o**R**d hom**U **or yo**O**r o**R**d jo**L. **Yo**O **may not** Z**artici**Z**at**U **in any activity** K**hich may** RU**ad to yo**O**r r**U**co**W**nition** L**y a s**U**cond** Z**arty.  
4. If yo**O **fo**RR**o**K **th**U **a**L**ov**U **r**ORU**s and som**U**on**U **do**U**s r**U**co**W**ni**BU **yo**O **r**UW**ard**RU**ss, yo**O **may not confirm any of his or h**U**r s**O**s**Z**icions.Yo**O **ar**U **a**RR**o**KU**d to r**U**f**O**s**U **to d**U**ny th**U**m.

Any infraction of th**U**s**U **r**ORU**s** K**i**RR **r**U**s**OR**t in imm**U**diat**U **r**U**tri**U**va**R. **Yo**O K**i**RR **not** LU W**iv**U**n anoth**U**r chanc**U O**nd**U**r any circ**O**m**s**tanc**U**s.

* * *

**Chapter 14**

Light's feet _hurt_. Slowly, he peeled off his left sock and gazed at the damage. Huge red welts rose on the exterior of both his biggest and smallest toes, and the back of his ankle had chafed so badly that it was bleeding.

_Goddammit!_

"Oh, Light, that looks awful," Julie gasped. She crouched down in front of him, helped him remove the other shoe and sock, and examined his wounds. After a moment, she rose and said, "Let me get some cold water for you to soak your feet in. That should help with the pain."

"And an aspirin?" Light asked as she moved away.

"Of course. Coming right up."

Light leaned back into the cushions with a sigh and noticed Elijah for the first time. He had curled himself into a chair across the room and was watching Light carefully as if he might be blamed for the condition of the younger man's feet.

"Don't worry, 'Lij," Light said with a small smile. "It's not your fault. It's the fault of those idiots at the roller rink and their damn cheap shoes."

"Now, Light," Julie's voice called from the kitchen over the sound of running water, "you don't have to be so reserved just on my account. It's 'those fucking idiots' and 'their piece of shit shoes'."

Light couldn't decide what was funnier: Julie swearing like a truck driver or the utterly scandalized look on Elijah's face. In any case, by the time she came back into the room with two aspirin and a glass of water, he had a pain in his side to go with the burning in his feet.

The two of them had gone roller-skating, along with their other three friends and two girls that Annie had brought along. Yet another activity to cross off of Elijah's "list". The girls had expected him to be a complete klutz at skating and had bickered amongst themselves as to who would get to teach him, but Elijah had taken to it easily, gliding around the stunned women in circles with his hands in his pockets and a little smug smile on his face. Mark had laughed so hard at them that he forgot to watch where he was going and had run straight into a wall.

It had taken Light a few moments to realize why Elijah skated so well without any previous experience, but when he had stepped out onto the rink himself and began to skate, he understood. They were both consummate athletes. Tennis champions. They both had amazing balance and control over their own bodies. Memories from their old match had rushed into Light's head -- it had seemed like another lifetime ago -- and a very familiar competitiveness had gripped him.

For the next two hours, Light had been too busy racing, avoiding obstacles, and attempting tricks with his old rival to notice that his shoes didn't fit nearly as well as they should have.

"Here you go," Julie said, setting down a large basin of water on the floor in front of him. "Soak your feet in that for a while."

"Thank you." Gingerly, Light slipped his feet into the water. The cold assaulted him viciously and he grit his teeth against it, but eventually his skin grew used to the temperature and it began to feel good. He sighed and leaned his head back.

"Light?" Elijah had appeared next to him without him noticing. "Do you want anything? Coffee? Something to eat?"

"Coffee would be great," Light admitted. Elijah smiled at him and headed off for the kitchen.

"Well, I'll be in my study if anyone needs me," Julie announced, straightening up and stretching her back. She patted Light's shoulder as a farewell and walked away, stopping briefly at the kitchen entrance to tell Elijah where she would be.

Left alone, Light relaxed further into his seat and shut his eyes. Competing with Elijah had been a lot of fun. Unlike the tennis game when every movement had been a test to see if he was Kira and every action had been measured in percentage points, their games this afternoon had been innocent and friendly. Even when he lost, Light had smiled and laughed, and Elijah had laughed right along with him. It had been a long time since he had just let go and enjoyed himself like that.

This list, however, bothered him quite a bit. The moment Annie had first told him about it, he had suspected what it truly meant. He had kept on a cheerful face and congratulated her as she bragged about being Elijah's first kiss, but inside, the darkness had overwhelmed him. And the worst part was that even if Light asked, Elijah wouldn't be allowed to answer.

"Here."

Light opened his eyes and found a mug of coffee inches from his nose. He looked up at Elijah's face and smiled gratefully as he took it.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome." The blond returned to the kitchen briefly and then came back with a mug for himself and a small plate of chocolate-chip cookies. He stopped before Light on his way to his own chair and asked, "Do you want one? I know you don't like sweets, but I thought I'd ask." He grinned. "I made them myself."

Light chuckled and took a single cookie from the plate. He teased, "So you can cook if there's enough sugar involved?"

Elijah frowned at the implication. As he walked back to his chair, he grumbled, "It's not about the sugar; it's about the directions. 'Season to taste,' they say. How am I supposed to know how much to put in? And meat is impossible." He flopped down in his chair, put the mug and plate on the table next to him, picked up a cookie, and stuffed the entire thing in his mouth. "I tried cooking a chicken breast the other day," he said, somehow remaining understandable through the cookie, "and it looked just fine on the outside, but when I cut into it, the center was _raw_." Grimacing, he swallowed and lifted up another cookie to examine it. "I like baking. They have everything written down to the smallest fraction of a teaspoon."

Light had long ago put the cookie down, and as Elijah groused and complained, he just rested his head in his hand and listened. After a while, the other man noticed Light's silence and the small smile on his face.

"What are you looking at?"

"You," Light answered unabashedly. "You've changed so much that sometimes I forget who you are." He lifted his head from his hand and reached for his coffee. Teasingly, he added, "But then I see the way you sit or the hunch in your shoulders or those bare feet at all times of the year, and I remember."

"Would you like to forget?"

The question completely surprised him as did the quiet, melancholy tone of Elijah's voice. Light sat up a bit straighter and looked at him. He had his hands around his calves again and his chin in his knees. His eyes stared at Light without expression, but the younger man didn't have to see the emotion to know that he was hurting inside.

"Sometimes," he answered truthfully.

Elijah lowered his eyes but said nothing in response. The silence grew between them, and for a long time, Light did nothing to break it. He sat and drank his coffee, waiting. But when he had nearly finished the cup and noticed that Elijah had not touched either his coffee or his cookies, he knew he would have to say something first.

Putting the mug down, he stated quietly, "You have a time limit." Elijah's eyes lifted in surprise, and Light held them with his own. "Don't you?" he added, knowing that he would get no answer. "This list of yours. The things you want to do at least once. It means you have to go back." Unexpectedly, Light's throat tightened as he said, "Soon. Before this summer."

Slowly, Elijah's eyes closed and he turned his chin a bit down and away. That was all the answer Light needed. In a desperate attempt to lighten the mood, he joked, "Remind me again why you agreed to this deal." His voice was cracking even as he said it, though, exposing his true feelings.

"How are your feet?"

Light blinked at the change of subject. He sloshed his feet in the water a bit before he answered, "Better. The water's gone warm."

"Do you want me to make it cold again?"

"No. I think that's enough for now."

Elijah nodded and rose to his feet. Light watched him leave the room, confused, but when the other man returned with a towel, he understood. Carefully, he lifted his feet from the basin and let them drip a bit before nodding to Elijah and holding out his hand. To his surprise, the blond knelt down on the ground, pushed the basin aside, and grabbed Light's feet. Without a word, he began to dry them himself.

Light's breath caught in his throat. His mind reeled at the memories. Was Elijah _trying_ to break him?

"Your friend," Elijah said quietly, his eyes intent on his work, "the one you said I reminded you of. Were the two of you good friends?"

Light swallowed hard. And now what was he doing? This man would be the death of him yet.

"Not really," he answered. His familiar lies and layered answers had fled, leaving him with only the truth. Light found that the words came easily all the same. Even couched in terms of the past, it was the only thing that seemed right in this situation. "I actually hated him most of the time I knew him, and I have trouble believing he thought that much better of me."

"Really?"

"Yes. Although, now that he's gone, I can't help but think that if I had tried to get to know him a little better, I wouldn't have hated him so much. We never could have been friends; the situation just forbade it completely. But maybe I would have acted a little differently. Maybe I wouldn't have hurt him as much as I did."

Elijah laid aside the towel and gently began to massage Light's left foot. "Are you sorry you hurt him?"

Light shut his eyes. These questions were piercing his body, straight through to his soul. "Yes," he answered, again truthfully. "I am."

"Well, I think he would forgive you then." The soft words forced Light's eyes open, and he found himself looking into Elijah's half-smiling face. "If you truly are sorry, he'd forgive you."

Light couldn't take any more. He leaned forward and grabbed Elijah's shoulders. Desperately, he cried, "There has to be a way to save you! Tell me there is! What can I do? I have to be able to do something!"

That sad smile appeared and crushed Light's heart. "I'm sorry, Light. I don't have an answer for you."

The younger man hung his head. His arms were shaking, and he couldn't stop them. "I have to be able to do something," he repeated in a whisper. "There can't be nothing. There just can't. I can take life so easily. Why can't I give it as well?"

The gentle pressure began anew on his foot; Elijah had gone back to the massage. "I think that's why you're a Kira supporter, Light," he commented easily, as if Light were not Kira himself. "You can't stand not being in control. Not being able to change things that you perceive as wrong or bad. You can't accept that sad things happen to good people. It's a tribute to your kind heart, I suppose. To want to keep others from pain. But you need to learn to trust that, eventually, the universe will sort itself out. That all suffering souls will find peace."

"You're talking about the next life, aren't you? That's bullshit."

"Is it?"

Frustrated and ashamed, Light sat back against his seat. Of course it wasn't bullshit. Heaven and Hell existed; Ryuk had said so. And someone somewhere had sent L back to live as Elijah. But it didn't matter. He wanted Elijah to stay in _this_ life.

"Light?"

"Yeah?"

"If someone gave you something -- like a book -- where you could write down two people's names and the one would die and give the rest of his life to the other, would you use it?"

Suddenly, all of Light's senses were alive with excitement. Did such a thing exist? The being that had revived L, did it have a book like that? Why not? Shinigami had Death Notes, so why couldn't creatures that brought the dead back to life have, for lack of a better word, Life Notes? Was Elijah giving him the answer he wanted? His mind whirled with possibilities and plans. Ryuk hadn't seen any ethereal being floating around Elijah, but that didn't mean it didn't exist. He could bring Ryuk back and have him search for it. Have him steal the book away. He might go broke from all the apples he'd have to use to bribe the crazy Shinigami, but it would be worth it. He would gladly give up his pocket money and then some if it meant keeping Elijah alive.

"Would you?" Elijah prompted at Light's silence. He had moved on to the right foot, massaging gently.

"Of course!" Light answered. "I'd use it without a second thought!"

"I wouldn't."

The soft statement brought Light's train of thought to a screeching halt. "What?" he whispered, disbelieving what he had heard.

"I said I wouldn't use it. Not for any reason."

Light growled deep in his throat with a growing anger and frustration. What kind of sick joke was this? It was certainly _not_ funny. "Why not?" he demanded.

Elijah's fingers worked without the slighest pause. Carefully, he squeezed and molded the pad of Light's foot and occasionally ran a strong touch up or down the arch. Nothing in his movements or in the calm expression on his face suggested that the smallest bit of distress existed in him. He answered steadily, "Because if I've learned anything in the past year, it's that life is a precious gift that should be treasured above all else. It should not be taken lightly or treated with disrespect. There is nothing, not in this world or the next, that compares."

"But what of the people who pollute and pervert their lives with anger, hate, violence, and greed?" Light insisted. "Surely they are undeserving of the gift they've been given. What's wrong with wanting to give that gift to someone who'll appreciate it? Someone who will treat it properly and with respect?"

"What's wrong with it is that you'll be taking it from someone else," Elijah replied without hesitation. He lifted his eyes and gazed into Light's face. "Don't you see? It has nothing to do with law, morality, or ethics. It's simply that life is such a wonderful, amazing thing that I would never be able to bring myself to take one second of it away from someone else. Even if they're wasting it away, people deserve every single moment of the life they were given. I believe that. So even if I could, I wouldn't take life from anyone." He dipped his head again and finished softly, "Even to save myself."

Light hung his head in defeat. All his excitement and passion drained out of him. There was nothing left to say. The door on this conversation had closed, the coffin nailed. Elijah was going to die before the semester ended, and there was nothing, absolutely nothing that Light could do about it. He felt utterly helpless and alone.

"Light?" Elijah whispered after a moment.

"What?"

"Are you crying?"

"No." He bit his lip hard, trying to stop the tremors in his shoulders.

Smiling sadly, Elijah laid Light's foot down in his lap next to the other one. "Good," he replied, playing along with the lie. "I've cried enough lately for both of us." Gently, he rested his hands on Light's ankles and leaned forward to touch the top of his blond head against the brunet's.

Light didn't know how long they sat there together. He didn't know how long it took him to stop the unfamiliar tears, how long before the stinging in his lip -- bitten so hard that it bled -- faded away into a dull ache that resembled the one in his chest. He didn't know how long he sat there and listened to Elijah breathe, listened to the ticking of the grandmother clock in the hall. He didn't know how long the comfortable spell lasted, wrapping them both in a kind of sorrowful peace.

But he did know that however long it was, it wasn't long enough.

* * *


	16. Chapter 15

**Rules**

* * *

The Rules: 

Solution 14: U equals E, W equals G, B equals Z

1. Yo**O **may not initiate contact direct**R**y or indirect**R**y**, K**ith anyone yo**O N**ne**K **from yo**O**r former** R**ife.  
2. If someone from yo**O**r former** R**ife contacts yo**O, **yo**O **may not vo**RO**nteer any information that** K**o**OR**d s**O**ggest that yo**O K**ere once acq**O**ainted.  
3. Yo**O **may not ret**O**rn to yo**O**r o**R**d home or yo**O**r o**R**d jo**L. **Yo**O **may not** Z**artici**Z**ate in any activity** K**hich may** R**ead to yo**O**r recognition** L**y a second** Z**arty.  
4. If yo**O **fo**RR**o**K **the a**L**ove r**OR**es and someone does recognize yo**O **regard**R**ess, yo**O **may not confirm any of his or her s**O**s**Z**icions.Yo**O **are a**RR**o**K**ed to ref**O**se to deny them.

Any infraction of these r**OR**es** K**i**RR **res**OR**t in immediate retrieva**R. **Yo**O K**i**RR **not** L**e given another chance** O**nder any circ**O**m**s**tances.

* * *

**Chapter 15**

Elijah stood in his room and looked at two sheets of paper that hung from his wall. Each one had several lines scattered about the page, drawn through various short sentences. Thanks to his friends, he had managed to accomplish a fair number of things on his list, certainly more than he had thought he would have. But now his calendar lay open to the third month, and in only a few hours, it would need to be turned over to the fourth.

He had run out of time.

Breathing slowly and calmly, he let his eyes wander over the words in front of him. Images floated behind his eyes from the past two months, and he couldn't help but smile.

_I've never had a snowball fight_. That had started innocently enough with a single snowball launched at Mark from Annie's gloved hands, but it had quickly spiraled out of control. Everyone had been surprised at how good Elijah's aim was, and when he and Light had ganged up on the other three, they had cowered before their dual snow-wielding might. Of course, that had been before Ethan dumped a bucket-full of snow over Light's head. Then it became all-out war.

_I've never thrown a surprise party_. Light's, of course, since his birthday was in February. It had been simple with only a few friends, but they had had a great time, talking and laughing together until far past midnight. Elijah's attempt at baking a cake hadn't turned out the way he wanted, but no one seemed to mind. And the day after, Light had come over to help clean and had thanked him for doing something so thoughtful.

_I've never owned a pet_. That one wasn't crossed off since he didn't want to leave Rich and Julie with an animal, but he and Annie had visited a pet shop one afternoon and he had played with quite a few of the furry creatures. It had amazed him how happy they seemed to be, how trusting they were, and how at ease he felt when holding or petting one. He had liked the dogs, moreso the smaller ones than the bigger ones, but if he had been there to buy a pet, he would have chosen a cat. Not a kitten, but a full-grown cat. He liked the thought of saving an animal whose chances of being taken had fallen due to the fact that it wasn't cute anymore. He liked that thought very much.

_I've never attended a play._ Ethan had taken care of that one for him. He had shown up one afternoon with tickets to a showing of _You're a Good Man, Charlie Brown_ and had informed Elijah that he was going with him. It hadn't been Broadway quality. It had been performed by a local middle school. But somehow, watching those young children stand up on stage and sing with their slightly out-of-tune voices had been more satisfying than seeing professionals perform Shakespeare. Unfortunately, that had been the last performance; he would have gladly seen it again.

A large number of things still sat on that list, but Elijah didn't mind. He had known when writing it that he would not be able to finish it. The spring and summer activities had merely been wishes, but it felt good to know that if he had lived a bit longer, they would have eventually become memories just like all the snow activities. He had no regrets, and that was the most important thing of all.

Carefully, he removed the sheets from the wall and laid them, one on top of the other, on his desk. He had cleaned his room, made his bed, even organized his closet and drawers. His parents would have little trouble when it came time to clean out his room. Just a final thank you to them for all that they had given him.

Downstairs, the clock chimed ten o'clock. Elijah decided it was time to look for Julie. He walked to the door and into the hallway, turning off the light and closing the door behind him.

His mother was in her study, working on lesson plans for the following day. Not wanting to disturb her, he huddled down into a ball on the floor outside the room. From the location he chose he could see both her back as she worked and the clock on the top shelf of her desk. He would wait until nearly midnight, and then he would speak to her. To say good-bye.

An hour passed; Elijah just sat and watched her. He memorized the way her hair swayed when she turned her head from her papers to her gradebook. The angle of her back and the tilt of her head as she jotted down notes. The way she would lean back occasionally, hands cradling the back of her head, to shut her eyes and take a breath. He watched it all and burned it into his memory. He would take it back with him. Memories of his mother.

Then, at 10:45, she packed up her papers and began putting them into her bag. Elijah's eyes widened. It was too early. If she went to bed before midnight, it would be much harder for him to indulge in his selfishness. As cruel as it would be for him to collapse in front of her, he didn't want to die alone. He wanted to be with her right up to the end.

Quickly, he got to his feet and walked to the door as if he had just come down from upstairs.

"Mom?"

She looked up and saw him peeking his head into the study. "Yes?"

"I'm having trouble sleeping," he lied. "Do you think you could make me some milk?"

"Sure, honey," she replied with a tender smile. "Just give me a minute to finish up. I'll be right there."

He nodded and wandered into the kitchen. A few minutes later, Julie arrived and got out a saucepan. Briefly, Elijah considered helping her, but he decided that if he let her do it all herself, it would take longer. The longer it took her to make his drink, the less stalling he would have to do to keep her up until midnight. He settled himself at the kitchen table and watched her heat the milk, memorizing these movements of hers as well.

"You seem down tonight, sweetheart," she noted after a while. "Is something bothering you?"

He watched as she poured the warm milk into a mug and replied, "I guess. I was thinking about what it would have been like if you had had children of your own. If you would have been happier."

"I'm very happy right now," she smiled, putting the mug down in front of him. "After all, I have you."

Elijah winced, but he managed to turn it into a pleading look upwards at her. "No sugar?" he asked, indicating the cup.

Julie sighed and fetched the sugar bowl. He watched happily as she spooned in three rounded teaspoons. "And no more," she declared, "so don't ask." She put the lid on the bowl with a loud _clink_ and returned it to the cupboard.

Elijah sipped his milk. It wasn't nearly sweet enough, but he would drink it. For her. "Have I been a good son for you?" he asked timidly.

"Of course you have." She smiled and, as she stood next to him, ran her fingers through his hair. "I couldn't ask for better."

"I'm glad."

The clock in the hall chimed 11:15.

"Can we move to the couch in the other room?"

"Sure, sweetheart."

They moved to the other room together, sat down side by side, and continued to talk. Elijah spoke of inconsequential things, carefully keeping away from sadder subjects while making sure the conversation never lagged. He asked her about her classes and her students. She teased him about his posture and commented that he needed a haircut. He pulled a lock of his bangs down between his eyes and stared at it cross-eyed until she laughed. She worried a bit about Rich's stressful schedule and contemplated kidnapping him the upcoming weekend for a date or a day-trip.

At 11:45, Elijah asked if it would be okay if they stopped talking and just held each other for a while. Julie accepted him into her arms without question. The silence descended upon them. It was not awkward or oppressive. It was just quiet.

Sitting there on the couch with his head on Julie's shoulder and his arms around her waist, Elijah felt completely at peace. He had accepted his fate, had accepted that his second chance was over. With clear, tranquil eyes he watched the numbers on his digital watch. They had read 11:59 for thirty seconds now.

"I love you, Mom. Very much."

"I love you, too, Elijah," she replied.

In the hallway, the grandmother clock whirred.

He closed his eyes. "I want you to know that if I can, I will."

The whirring grew louder.

"I promise."

_Bong … _

"I don't understand, honey," Julie said. "If you can what?"

_… bong … _

There was no reply. Julie frowned as she noticed he had gotten much heavier against her shoulder.

_… bong … _

"Elijah?" She leaned down to look into his face. His eyes were closed.

_… bong … _

"Elijah, dear?" Julie pushed his body back to remove it from hers.

_… bong … _

His head fell to one side and slightly backwards.

_… bong … _

"Elijah! Elijah, wake up!"

_… bong … _

He slumped completely against the back of the couch. She threw her hands over her mouth and tried not to scream.

_… bong … _

"Oh my god, oh my god …"

_… bong … _

"_Elijah_!"

_… bong … _

Rich came running down the stairs, awoken by her cries. "What? What happened?"

_… bong … _

"I don't know. Oh my god. I just don't know!"

_… bong. _

The echoes of midnight died away into the house as Rich knelt beside his son and checked his breathing and pulse. Julie sat frozen on her side of the couch, staring at the young face in front of her. Tears flowed from her eyes; sobs caught in her throat. It took all she had to stop herself from turning hysterical.

"Hello? I need to request an ambulance. My son just collapsed …"

Rich was on the phone, getting help. Julie had not even seen him go. She forced herself to calm down enough to crawl over to Elijah and place a hand on his chest. It rose and fell steadily; he was breathing. But something was wrong, terribly wrong, and she knew it.

"Elijah," she whispered, running a finger along his forehead to push his bangs out of his eyes. Carefully, she laid her head on his chest and wrapped her arms around his thin body. His heart thudded dully against her ear.

"The ambulance is on its way," Rich told her as he sat down on the floor next to them. He took one of Elijah's hands in his own and began to rub it gently. "Hang in there, kid. Just hang in there for a little while." He was obviously terribly worried, but he managed to send a smile to his wife, hoping to reassure her.

Julie only closed her eyes and held her son a bit tighter, quietly crying against his chest. _If I can, I will_. How had he known? What exactly had he meant? She didn't know, and right now, she couldn't find the strength to think about it. All she could do was hold him and pray.

_Please don't leave. Please, Elijah. Please stay. _

xXx

When Light walked into the classroom, he had to look twice at the teacher's podium in the front. Professor McCormick wasn't there. Instead, an older man he didn't recognize was shuffling papers and preparing for a lecture.

"Hey, it's old man Watson! Is Julie sick?"

Light jumped slightly at the voice directly behind him; he turned to find Mark gazing at the substitute with interest.

"You know him?"

"Sure," Mark replied with a grin. "Unlike _some_ people who are only taking this class because they think Julie's a good prof, I'm actually a psych major, so I know all the profs in the department. Watson's not bad, although he sometimes mumbles, so you'll want to make sure your ears are screwed on properly."

Mark wandered past Light towards the front of the classroom, obviously intending to get a seat close to the mumbler. Light saw no reason not to follow, and he ended up sitting next to the dark-haired sophomore in the first row.

Once everyone had arrived and class had begun, Professor Watson cleared his throat. "Good morning. Professor McCormick has requested an emergency leave for an unspecified amount of time, so I will be teaching this class until further notice. She sent me very detailed notes, so there should be no trouble with the change. However, if you feel confused by anything, please do not hesitate to talk to me at any time. My office hours are …"

Light tuned the rest of the professor's sentence out. An emergency leave? He stole a glance at Mark to see if the other knew anything, but the other young man wore a confused expression as well. When he caught Light's eye, he shrugged.

For the rest of the class, Light tried his best to concentrate, but he found it extremely difficult. He had a feeling he knew why Julie had taken the leave, and he desperately wanted class to end so he could question Professor Watson about it. By the time the clock's minute hand had passed through an hour, Light had taken almost no notes; he had, however, chewed through three fingernails.

"That's all for today. Your homework is on the board. I will see you all on Friday."

While the rest of the class moved to leave, Light leapt to his feet and was surprised to find that Mark had done the same. Together, they approached the elderly man.

"Professor?"

Watson looked up and smiled. "Yes, Mark, what can I do for you?"

Light blinked, not expecting the other young man to be recognized, but he snapped back to attention when Mark asked, "Is Julie okay? What happened?"

"I don't know the details," Professor Watson admitted, shuffling through the papers again, "but I know that her son has been admitted to the hospital."

"Which hospital?" Light demanded even before Mark had finished gasping, "Elijah?"

The old man dug around in the papers until he found one with the name, address, and phone number of the hospital in question. Light pulled out one of his notebooks and copied it down quickly.

"Thank you," he said and then pulled Mark a bit away. "You call Annie. I'll call Ethan."

"Right," Mark replied, pulling out his phone.

A few minutes later, both young men ran out of the classroom, down the halls, and out of the building towards the spot where they would meet the others. As he ran, Light couldn't stop thinking about a pair of sad blue eyes and a small, knowing smile. It had happened, far earlier than Light thought it would.

L had returned to Heaven.

* * *


	17. Chapter 16

**Rules**

A/N: Here you are, the last chapter of "Rules". I hope it's everything you hoped it would be.

To reader-san: Good grief, you're right. I hadn't even thought of that. I just liked the dramatic effect of the clock in the background. (Midnight takes a _long_ time.) But again he has the bells. Poor guy.

* * *

The Rules: 

Solution 15: R equals L, K equals W, N equals K

1. Yo**O **may not initiate contact directly or indirectly with anyone yo**O **knew from yo**O**r former life.  
2. If someone from yo**O**r former life contacts yo**O, **yo**O **may not vol**O**nteer any information that wo**O**ld s**O**ggest that yo**O **were once acq**O**ainted.  
3. Yo**O **may not ret**O**rn to yo**O**r old home or yo**O**r old jo**L. **Yo**O **may not** Z**artici**Z**ate in any activity which may lead to yo**O**r recognition** L**y a second** Z**arty.  
4. If yo**O **follow the a**L**ove r**O**les and someone does recognize yo**O **regardless, yo**O **may not confirm any of his or her s**O**s**Z**icions.Yo**O **are allowed to ref**O**se to deny them.

Any infraction of these r**O**les will res**O**lt in immediate retrieval. Yo**O **will not** L**e given another chance** O**nder any circ**O**mstances.

* * *

**Chapter 16**

He stood in whiteness and waited. Why had no one arrived to take him to his room? He had expected someone to be here. Surely they didn't think he could find his way back on his own.

Then, he felt a presence behind him.

_Welcome back._

xXx

Rich was waiting for them outside the room when they arrived. In a quiet voice, he told them all that had happened the previous night and all that the doctors had discovered, which was very little.

"They assured me you can all go in at once if you're quiet," he told them. The lines of worry on his face made him look old and tired. "He's not good. I thought I should warn you."

Light let the others go in first. Annie went straight to Julie who was sitting in a chair by the window. Mark walked up to the end of the bed and just stood there, looking at Elijah with a blank face. Ethan stood by Mark for a few minutes and then wandered over to the machines that they had hooked up to the young man. Light stood just inside the doorway and watched them all.

Elijah lay there as if sleeping. He had an IV in his arm and multiple wires attached to his chest and head. Light had expected a respirator as well, but the unconscious man's nose and mouth were open to the air, free of plastic. It eased the pain a bit, to be able to see his entire face and the peaceful expression on it. Unable to look too long at any one thing, Light's eyes wandered over the other young man's face, his bare chest -- still thin but no longer so much so that his ribs protruded -- and the outline of his legs beneath the blanket -- perfectly straight, a vicious reminder of the state of the person who owned them.

A sudden, sharp cry from Ethan snagged Light's attention and focused it on the junior. He had gone very pale and had covered the lower half of his face with his hand. As Light moved towards him, he sank swiftly to the floor, placing his head between his knees and breathing deeply as if trying to keep from passing out or vomiting. Concerned, Light asked him if he was all right, but Ethan just shook his head and pointed up at the machine before them. Light looked up and saw a long, flat line. Elijah's EEG.

Shocked, he turned and stared at the figure on the bed. Elijah was breathing on his own; his heart monitor beeped steadily. Then why was his EEG flat? It should have been a wave of some kind, even with him in a coma. It was as if his mind had …

Gone. His mind was gone. The body remained, self-functional and normal, but that brilliant mind had simply disappeared. No wonder Ethan felt sick. Light had half a mind to join him on the floor.

Instead, he walked away from the machines and found a chair.

xXx

_I must say your performance was quite impressive. _

"Thank you."

_I had faith in you the entire time. _

"Of course you did."

_I did. I have fifty-thousand fewer souls to monitor because of you." _

He rolled his eyes. "You _bet_ on me?"

_It was a small bet._

"Right."

xXx

Light drew the chair up next to Elijah's prone form and sat down. For a few minutes, he just sat there and looked at the pale face. The freckles that dotted his nose. The messy red-blond hair that insisted on falling into his eyes. The circles under those eyes that had lightened thanks to Julie's care but had not completely disappeared. He looked at Elijah's face and took it all in.

And then he began to talk quietly in Japanese.

All around the room, Elijah's family and friends fell silent. Light had never spoken his native tongue in their presence before. The strange words caught their attention, and something in the way Light spoke them eased their worry just a little. They sat still and listened, as if waiting for a magic spell to take effect.

"Why? Why, you damn idiot? Why didn't you tell me you had so little time left?"

xXx

He crossed his arms, annoyed by the small talk. "Why did you bring me here?" he demanded. "Why aren't you sending me back to my room?"

_You are the first to make it an entire year. You deserve a reward. _

"What kind of reward?" He wanted to feel hope, but he knew better than to allow it just yet.

_Another year. _

"I refuse."

_Why?_

"Send me down for another year just to yank me back again at the end of it? No thank you. My family has endured enough without making them go through it twice."

Amusement rolled over him in waves. The owner of the voice -- a being he had never actually seen -- was laughing.

_I thought that would be your answer. As such, I have a different reward in mind, although it is not so much a reward as a mission. We will send you back for another year. If you cannot accomplish your mission in that time, you will be brought back, but if you can, you will become Elijah McCormick. Permanently._

Now for a deal like that, he'd allow himself a little hope. "What's the mission?"

_Kill Kira._

xXx

"I know you couldn't have told me directly, but you could have said something. You could have warned me somehow. It's clichéd, but I feel like I didn't get the chance to say good-bye to you. It hurts, 'Lij. It hurts more than I thought it would."

He turned his head a bit and looked down the bed at a pale hand with long fingers. Fingers that had never built a sandcastle or played a piano. Fingers with short, bitten-down nails since their owner had never learned to keep them out of his mouth. Fingers that lay there and wouldn't move.

"Rich told us that you said something right before you went comatose. About how if you could, you would. You meant that you'd try to come back, didn't you? You'd try to talk them into letting you come back and live out this life. Well, I don't know what kind of beings you're dealing with, but if they're anything like Shinigami, I wish you luck because you're going to need it." He smiled a little at his joke, but without the other to smile back, it faded quickly. "Try really hard, okay? If anyone can talk circles around someone and find the loopholes that will let him get his way, you can. If I believe nothing else, I believe that."

xXx

"I absolutely refuse! I won't hurt Light!"

More amusement. It made him wish there were some sort of body in front of him that he could punch. How dare they even think of offering such a deal? Of dangling in front of him exactly what he wanted, what he had been hoping for for months, only to inform him that to get it, he'd have to take the life of the man he cared for as deeply as for a brother.

He didn't care if they were technically "angels". Just let one be brave enough to materialize in front of him. He would, as Mark would say, kick its ass.

_That passion of yours is astounding. You keep it locked away until you feel it is necessary, but when you let it out, its strength is overwhelming. This, combined with your intellect, is why I am certain you will succeed. I must up the count to a hundred thousand this time._

He ground his teeth in fury and frustration. "You aren't listening to me! I said I won't do it!"

A gentle but still sharp burst of spiritual power silenced his voice and grabbed his attention. It was a similar feeling to being slapped upside the head. The presence had moved closer, its voice just behind his right ear.

_No, you are the one not listening. I didn't say you are to kill Light Yagami. I said you are to kill Kira. _

His frustration melted into surprise as realization gripped him. This time when amusement bombarded him, he barely noticed it.

xXx

"I have to admit, the fact that you're in a coma and not just dead is reassuring. It makes me think there's a chance you'll come back to us. But don't take too long, okay? Your family needs you, and … I guess … I need you, too. You're the greatest friend I've ever had, even with the problems between us. When I think of going through the rest of my life and never talking to you again, it hurts. It hurts a lot. So, do your best and come back to us, okay? Come back to your Mom and Dad. And to me."

Light sat back in the chair and rested his head in one hand. He had run out of words. Even if he had wanted to continue, his mind refused to craft anything more. His hands were shaking slightly at the feeling of uselessness that had crept into him. He could do nothing but sit. Nothing but wait. All decisions and actions had been taken from him.

Everything lay in L's hands now.

xXx

"What are the rules?"

_The same as before. _

"No." He crossed his arms again and frowned. "No, I won't agree to that."

He felt the other's confusion and a bit of exasperation. Now that the shock and excitement had passed, he knew that he held the majority of the power in this negotiation process. They wanted Kira gone; he knew that very well. The question was how badly they wanted him gone. How far he could push.

_Then what is your counterproposal? _

"If I'm to kill Kira without killing Light, then essentially I'm to convince him to give up the Death Notes himself. To destroy them with his own hands. It's quite obvious that as soon as I start my arguments, everything that we've built so far in terms of friendship and trust will begin to shake and possibly crumble. If I'm forced to evade and ignore his questions, it will only make it worse. In order to succeed at this at all, I'll need to have his full trust."

_Meaning? _

"Meaning I want to be able to talk to Light about everything. Nothing hidden. All rules gone. I'll keep them with everyone else, but if Light is expected to give up Kira, he deserves to know the answers to his questions. All of them."

There was silence for several minutes. He had the vague feeling that the one he had been speaking with had briefly turned away to confer with others. This was the crucial moment. If they refused to agree to this, then he would be forced to give up all hope of ever returning. He would not go back without at least a possibility of staying for good, and they would not offer him another deal, not after he had refused this one.

A rush of spiritual strength signified the voice's return. Even though he could see nothing but white, he lifted his head in anticipation.

_Are these your only terms?_

"Yes."

_Done._

His world crashed to black.

xXx

Gently, Light massaged his temple. He was so tired and felt rather drained from opening his heart like that. He was certain no one had understood him, but it still took a lot out of him to admit those things, even to himself. He sighed and leaned back in the chair.

On their own, his eyes wandered over Elijah's face. He really was very pale. And so still. Like a life-sized doll instead of a person with a life and a soul. Light's heart ached when he thought about it. It really was too cruel. He leaned forward a bit, resting his elbows on his knees, and let his hands fall on the bed next to Elijah's.

Long fingers twitched.

Light blinked. Had he really just seen that? No. It had been a trick of his eyes. His imagination showing him what he wanted to see.

They twitched again.

Light suddenly stopped breathing. He hadn't imagined it that time. He knew he hadn't! Hope surging in his chest, Light spun around and looked for the EEG machine. The line on the read-out had curved. A wave. He nearly choked from the joy rushing through him.

Delighted tears already beginning to form, he turned back to the bed just in time to see bleary blue eyes open. They moved back and forth a bit until they found and focused on his face.

"Elijah?" Light whispered, daring to believe.

Pale lips curled upwards into a smile before forming into words spoken by a tired but very happy voice:

"Ohayou, Raito-kun."

To be continued

* * *


	18. End Notes

**Rules**

* * *

The Rules: 

Solution 16: O equals U, Z equals P, L equals B

1. You may not initiate contact directly or indirectly with anyone you knew from your former life.  
2. If someone from your former life contacts you, you may not volunteer any information that would suggest that you were once acquainted.  
3. You may not return to your old home or your old job.You may not participate in any activity which may lead to your recognition by a second party.  
4. If you follow the above rules and someone does recognize you regardless, you may not confirm any of his or her suspicions.You are allowed to refuse to deny them.

Any infraction of these rules will result in immediate retrieval. You will not be given another chance under any circumstances.

* * *

**Thank you** **to ...**

30Kyu -- A Banana -- Aibari -- Alara Moonrunner -- allaboutcontests -- bl-nk -- cakies -- Cara -- Cuddleray -- deathnotefan -- Ferret Love -- Freckled Glasses -- Green.on.Black -- happy yaoi lover -- heya-gurl -- Hyouga sama -- Ija Ijevna -- inu-youkai 911 -- JayleeJ -- JediMasterWithAPen -- Just Akiko -- kamiringo -- kasai tenshi -- Kasugano Kanako -- Katnoelle -- kazuza -- Kira -- Kiseki no Tenshi -- kiwigreen -- Kowa -- LadyKadaj -- Lena aka czmadzia -- Liek Traum -- M4r1-ch4n -- Mandylion -- maudite -- milly -- Mina Lilith -- MissManga69 -- Morlana -- oztan -- Peanuckle -- reader-san -- rianu -- Schoolgirl -- Seshennu -- shadowstar-gzan -- silent:tears:fall -- skogen -- Spotofpaint -- t-me -- tenamanda1988 -- Tree Flower -- Wingweaver Fairydust -- Xenia Marvolo

I don't think I even have to say how much I love hearing from all of you. Knowing that you like my work, hearing your compliments and comments, it really makes it all worthwhile. Thank you.

And a love-filled thank you to my husband who reads and supports everything I do, even if he hasn't seen the anime and has almost no idea of what's going on. :)

**End notes:**

So, yes, I will be writing a sequel about the second year. However, I _need_ to finish "The Lost Child" first. Turns out I can only focus on one story at a time after all. ... sighs ... That will probably take me the rest of the summer, so don't expect the sequel until fall.

And here is where I insert an obligatory plug for my novels. Actually, it makes sense this time since a lot of you are new readers and haven't been forced to read an advertisement yet. Anyway, I have two published science-fiction novels, so if you like my writing style, you may want to check them out. Details about them are in my profile.

Hopefully I'll see all of you later. Until then, please enjoy this "trailer" for "Rules: The Second Year". (Title and scenes are subject to change.)

* * *

_Unknown female character #1_ : Kira doesn't just take lives. He kills hope. And that's why I'll never support him. 

xXx

_Elijah_: Did you ever stop to think, Light, that if you hadn't killed the FBI agents, it would have taken me much longer to find you? If I found you at all.

xXx

_Light_: You're a bitch.

_Unknown female character #2_: Thank you. That means I'm doing something right.

xXx

_Light_: None of this matters. Did you forget? There's still one Death Note locked in the investigation headquarters.

xXx

_UFC #1_: It'll be okay. Friends fight. He'll forgive you.

_Elijah_: I don't know if he will this time. I'm losing him. And if I lose him, I'll lose myself.

xXx

_UFC#2_: Kira absolutely deserves the electric chair. I just wish I could be there to see it. _Bzzt!_

_Ethan_: You are one scary woman, you know that?

xXx

_Light_: I wish Elijah would come back to me.

_Elijah_: What do you mean, Light? I'm right here.

_Light_: No, you're not Elijah. You're goddamn _Ryuzaki!_

* * *

(Note: The new girls don't have names yet. The first is a small, Asian girl who draws. The second is a brash, dirty-blonde softball player who likes to speak her mind. I am not sure yet whether they will be love interests or just new people to add a different spin on things. I'll probably let them, and the boys, decide for themselves.) 

See you then.

-- Karai

**Update 12/25/07: **"Risks and Rewards" has been posted. To get to it, visit my profile. Hope to see you there!


End file.
